Star Wars: The Transformers
by twilightnite13
Summary: Ever wondered what was going on with the other Autobots and Decepticons when Team Prime and The crew of the Nemesis were on Earth? Find out now as we experience a cross over that might have happened in the endless opportunities within existence. What strange mysteries and connections will they discover in this unknown galaxy.
1. Prologue: The Galaxy Transformed

(Here is an Idea that I had since I saw the crossover toys between Star Wars and Transformers but I needed to find a good era for them to show up so I looked through and saw that the Clone Wars series was perfect. Now without any further delay let's get this story started!

[He moves to pull the lever when he stopped and turned back to the readers]: Oh yea, I do not Own any of the Star Wars or Transformers Characters they are the property of their respected owners. And please Read and Review on what your thoughts are about this.

[Twilightnite then pulled on the lever as he goes to a chair with popcorn and began to watch silently as the story began.])

* * *

 **Long time ago**

 **In a galaxy far, far, away**

 **STAR WARS**

 **THE TRANSFORMERS**

 **The war between the heroic Galactic Republic and the Evil Separatists has intensified since the start of the clone wars. A year has passed since the beginning, with new battle droids and more advanced weaponry dominating the battlefield. An increasing number of the clone troops are forced onto the battlefield, costing the republic more of their resources and currency, sending people into disarray and bankruptcy. News of a new source of energy in a planet beyond the outer rim has caused both the Republic's army and the Separatists to race to claim it, so that the cost of supporting the troops does not cause taxes to sky rocket.**

 **When the Republic Army arrives, the battle over this strange source of energy has begun. This source of energy exists in the form of blue crystals. The Jedi were able to sense that these crystals are in tune with the force. Even though they fight to prevent the Separatists from acquiring the new energy source, they are not certain that it would be wise for the Republic to even possess them. The Jedi discover that these new crystals that resemble the ones that they use for their incredible light sabers. General Anakin Skywalker, his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, and High-general Obi-wan Kenobi lead the battle against the Droid army. Above the planet however a strange anomaly has begun to become more noticeable as the battle over this new source of energy rages. What could the source of the anomaly be? A new ally or a new threat to the galaxy?**

* * *

In outer space, close to one of the planets near the outer rim of the galactic republic, a gigantic portal or circle of turquoise colored energy opened up in space as a gigantic golden, and heavily fortified and armed space cruiser emerged from it. Its cannons turned in the direction it came from and began firing at the swirling vortex as another ship, darker in design with deep purple and dark grey hues colors ship exited out of the vortex of energy and began firing at the first ship.

* * *

Inside the bridge of the golden ship, the _Ark_ , a thud was heard and a gruff aged voice cried out, "Scrap that Obsidian for this…He was waiting for us the entire time!"

An alarm went off as a bot called, "Sir, hull breach sector 13, we're taking a major beating in our engines!"

"Divert all emergency power to rear shields. Get the Build team on repairing the damage! Tell Warpath to pour it on those decepti-creeps!" The captain ordered.

"Warpath, this is the bridge. Begin giving everything to those cons." A bridge OP comm.-

"BAM! Now you're speaking my language! You heard the bot, Autobots! KA-POUR it on!" A bulky red mech with a tank barrel sticking out of his chest shouted as he and the other autobots on the gun controls commenced to bombard the decepticon ship chasing them.

* * *

In the science lab area of the _Ark_ some of the equipment was about to fall on a very slim femme with wheels at the end of her legs like servos when a bulky red mech with a shoulder cannon pulled her out of the way. She looked at the container then back to the mech that saved her, "Thank you, Perceptor."

"Think nothing of it, Botanica." The scientist with the cannon stated as he looked around the station, "We had better get everyone ready for relaying the power for both shields and lighting."

"You are correct." Botanica agreed as she rolled off to do just that.  
Perceptor went to his station as he breathed, "Primus help us if they get the engines and the fuel line…"

* * *

In the other ship, the _Titan_ , a tough female voice reported, "They're wasting more ammunition as predicted."

"As expected, but Kup has something more to go on than acting like as foolish as Zeta Prime has." A rich British sounding voice called from the helm of the ship.

"The pathetic Autobots are weak! Destroy them, for the Glory of Megatron!" a gruff metallic voice of a very large mech with one optic shouted.

"In due time, Lugnut, the autobots will burn in the glory of our master. Thundercracker, Skywarp, continue with cluster fire 65A." the captain of the ship ordered the two seekers in the pilot seats.

"Yes, Air-General Obsidian." A blue, bulky looking Starscream replied typing quickly on his station.

"You got it, General." A black and purple version of Starscream answered as the dark ship continued their systematic firing against the golden _Vanguard_ -class Deep Space Interceptor ship.

The Decepticon warship, The _Titan_ , continued its accurate barrage against the autobot ship until a round broke through the shields and hit one of the _Ark's_ engines.

* * *

Inside the Ark the captain slammed his fist into an arm rest again and shouted, "SCRAP! We'll be dead in open space…"

" _Bridge this is Wedge, in engineering. We got a problem!"_ A young male voice called from the comm system.

The white colored body with red accent coloring and a shoulder cannon turned, the security officer, Red Alert, took the call, "Go ahead Wedge."

" _The engines are shot and it'll take us some solar cycles to get them fixed, even with our great building skills!"_ He called as an explosion went off around the leader of the Build team.

"Kup, this is Perceptor! We're caught in a nearby planet's gravity well!" The scientist reported from the ship core, "I estimate that we have but two cycles until we are unable to escape with our current rate of acceleration."

"Sir!" A green and yellow mech with wide shoulders and the Marine's disposition, "What are your orders?"

Kup was silent before issuing his order, "Abandon ship…"

All bots were surprise by his words, but they were quick to obey, as they sound the alarm and scrambled to get their weapons, gear, and important items before they proceeded to the hanger where the fliers were assembled. The leader of the aerial bots, Silverbolt, stood with his lieutenants, Slingshot, Skydive, Air Raid, and Firefly waiting for their assigned crew members.

"Why don't we just leave these puny autobots and just get out of here." Slingshot complained.

"I don't believe you guys." The most silver of the bots groaned at his own team, "We're Autobots, fighting for the freedom of all and you guys would rather serve the Decepticons?!"

"The Decepticons do seem more prepared and better equipped than the Autobots…" Firefly commented but that earned him a whack from a less red flier near him, "Oww…what was that for Air Raid?"

"For being glitched in the head, Firefly. The Decepticons don't care about anything but conquest." Air Raid scowled his team mate.

"I don't know. I mean look how well organized they are compared to us." Skydive murmured.

"That's because it's Obsidian who's leading them."

They turned to see the green mech with the yellow marking walking to them as Slingshot muttered, "Oh joy, it's the old timer's pet, Springer…"

Silverbolt silenced the smallest of the aerial bots and stood in salute, "Good of you to join us, Springer."

"You and the rest of your men will be assigned to carry the ground base units on to the upcoming planet while the commander, Jetfire, and I try and save and steer the ship in case local lifeforms are in the direct course of our ship." Springer began explaining to all of the fliers.

Slingshot muttered to Skydive, "He sure loves to hear himself speak huh?"

"I know…it's almost as if those Elite Guard bots are programmed to be all talk and no action." Skydive whispered back not noticing that Springer was walking towards the unknowing, whispering, younger bots.

"Would you two like to say something?" Springer asked, his voice showing no humor in the dire situation.

"No, sir!" The two replied as they got ready to evacuate any bot they could either by piloting the dropships or by flying the ground crew themselves to the planet's surface.

* * *

Back on the Decepticon warship, Obsidian kept his optics trained on the _Ark_ , ignoring that his own ship was heaving and shaking from the intensity of the firepower they were receiving.

An alarm sounded as the bulky femme went to investigate, "What is the source of the alarm?"

"Checking…" The Vehicon bridge op stated as he found the problem, "General Strika, We appeared to have been hit near the flight controls."

"General Obsidian!" Another Bridge op called, "Navigations are nearly offline and the fuel line is sparking! We won't be able to keep our shields up for much longer if we keep following the Ark into the planet's gravity well!"

The two generals turned and faced each other. Then as if thinking as one mind, Obsidian issued the following orders, "Cease fire! Have the Constructicons begin storing the Energon in the vault. Have a team seal up the ruptured line. Thundercracker, Skywarp, prepare to break off pursuit."

"No! Go after the Autobot scum!" Lugnut protested, his optic narrowing at the dark grey mech at the helm.

"HES RIGHT! ZE AUTOBOTS MUST PAY FOR ZAT ZEY DONE!" Another con, with silver and purple coloring, a red face, visor covered optics and a big chin, shouted as well.

The red faced con was then greeted by a low powered firing from the helm, "Forgive the lack of logic for that, but you must try and think clearly, Blitzwing. Even with your malfunctioning personality matrix surely you can see the logic of needing to get our vessel ready before engaging the enemy."

"BAH! What do we need your logic for when we have the glorious hand of Megatron guiding us to victory?!" Lugnut shouted, his optic narrowed.

Looking to the one-eyed fanatic, Strika retorted, "May I remind you that it is BECAUSE of our sense of logic that we have never failed a mission from Lord Megatron?"

Lugnut was about to argue back, but he clamped down and began bracing for impact. Blitzwing stood up again, his face blue with some sort of lens over one optic as he said, "Yes, Herr General."

As he left the bridge a dark red and black decepticon with bat like wings over his shoulders walked in, "General Obsidian."

Sighing, Obsidian turned to the most superstitious of his senior officers he finds, the illogical preaches of the leader of the Horrorcons, "Yes, Mindwipe, what is it?"

"Ever since we have left the spacebridge portal I have been detecting a great struggle between the darkness and the light…this entire galaxy is a battlefield between the two supernatural forces." The Transylvanian accented decepticon reported as he pointed to the star cruisers, "Even now I sense darkness coming from those space cruisers; while on the planet, the darkness and fading."

"And this concern us?" Thundercracker asked, not buying what the horrorcon leader said.

"Bah! We should align oursevlves with the force that has the strongest darkness for their desires are similar to our own." Mindwipe hissed at the blue seeker.

Waving the bat turning decepticon away, Skywarp turned back to his screen. Stomping over to the flier Lugnut shouted muttered, "Decepticons do not compromise, we conquer."

"Open you chrome plated processor, Lugnut, they know this galaxy better than anyone. This is an advantage we cannot pass up." Mindwipe muttered as he hissed back at the Megatron-fanatic.

Obsidian, however, placed his servo to his chin and thought about it. Strika, who must've gotten the same thought turned to her consort. The air general nodded back before letting his voice be heard, "Very well… Skywarp, have our ship turn 34 degrees starboard. Thundercracker, scan the alien vessels."

The brothers chanted a unified, "Yes sir!" before following their orders.

Turning back to Mindwipe Obsidian ordered, "Since you were the one who brought this up, Mindwipe, you will be the one who will get us the means of the information about this galaxy while Lugnut leads our fliers to distract theirs."

"I understand, Air-general." Mindwipe bowed a little before transforming into a bat like creature and flew off to hide in the dark side of the planet's moon.

Strika approached Lugnut, "You understand what must be done?"

"Of course I do, I'm merely leading a distraction for the glory of the mission our master sent us on." Lugnut spat back as he hurried to the hanger as the Bridge op relayed the signal.

Thundercracker, having finished scanning the alien vessel and called his SO over, "General, You may want to see this."

He then sent the data he found over to Obsidian's personal terminal who looked it over and gave a slight chuckle, "Interesting…but highly illogical that their primitive technology will do anything to best our more advance troops."

* * *

The hanger doors of the _Titan_ open as Lugnut, in his heavy bomber mode rocketed out, leading the charge.

"For the glory of Megatron!" the one eyed behemoth roared as he and his squad met with the droid ships.

* * *

As Lugnut led the charge against the alien vessel's fighters. Mindwipe took the chance to intercept the cruiser in the middle as he reasoned it was the flagship and attacked the bridge of the ship. As he break the glass, he watches as the small primitive mechanical beings and what appears to be an organic commanding them, a more advance looking than the other drones. Smirking sinisterly, he said in a language none of them heard before, {You will do.}

He gave a shriek that caused the glass to shatter as he reached in and grabbed the advance drone in his mouth, and spreading his wings, the leader of the horrorcons flew back as the rest of his allies destroyed the flagship.

* * *

The Protectobots, led by Hotspot, began evacuating the crew to the hanger. Springer was about to leave when he noticed that Kup, Jetfire, Wheelie, and Hot Rod had not arrived. Ignoring what one of the troopers had said he hurried to the bridge.

Approaching the bridge, he could hear voices and opening the door saw Hot Rod, Wheelie, Jetfire, and, surprisingly, Warpath, tinkering with the ship as he entered, "What are you three doing? We must evacuate the area…"

"BAM! No way. Kup ordered us to get the energon flow to head back to the stabilized containers before impact so that we still got a ship, but just enough to veer the ship off of any of this planet's locals." Warpath disregarded the order and continued what he was doing.

The green autobot sighed, "I doubt this planet has any native life-forms…Where is the captain?"

"In his quarters…" Jetfire said as he finished his work.

Springer turned to the entry way and began his walk.

* * *

In the Decepticon ship, the _Titan_ , Alone and magnetically restraint on the berth was the small Tactical droid. Its eyes lit up as it looked around to find it's on what appears to be an examination table. It then saw the bat creature that grabbed it, "Where am I? What are you?"

{You will remain silent. Drone…we have questions for you to answer.} The mechanical bat said as it transformed into a humanoid like being.

"What are you? Who created you?" The droid asked, beginning to feel a sensation, a sensation that made its fuel run cold, not noticing as the tubes began to download data into the main computer in the ship.

{How ignorant that you believe that I am a product of science when I am a servant of darkness.} The alien bot said narrowing his red optics.

"There's obvious damage to your logic circuits for there is no such thing as darkness…" The droid replied, somehow able to understand this mechanical creature.

{There is more in this universe than Science and nature. Now you will talk.} The giant machine demanded as its eyes began to glow.

"I…I..will…" The Droid began as it shook its head, "Error: Attempt at hacking central memory core detected, I must resist."

Mindwipe chuckled, {No one has ever resisted my hypnotic gaze, and neither will a primitive machine like you…}

The Tactical droid struggled as its head jerked from side to side, repeating, "Must resist."

{Your circuitry are under my power. Resistance is futile against the powers of darkness. Obey my commands.} the large robot continued, his eyes glowing brighter as the droid continued to try and resist.

"Must resist, cannot succumb to foreign program." The Droid repeated before it went silent and looking at large robot, asking, "What is your command, Master."

Smirking the horrorcon knelt down to get a better look at the small robot, {Tell me about the superpowers that rule this galaxy and who the forces are that are struggling for control of it.}

* * *

Alone in his quarters in the _Ark_ , was Kup sitting on a chair, his cy-gar in mouth, as he solemnly looked at the hologram image of bots he knew in the cybertronian elite guard academy days, especially those of his students when he was a mentor.

On the walls were the medals and ccommodations he received for his service to Cybertron.

The door opened, Kup did not need to turn to know who it was, "I know what you're gonna say Springer but…I-this ship…I was a part of it from the time of its construction to lift off…Many brave bots gave their lives for the hopes that this ship symbolizes."

"Sir, we must evacuate…" Springer told the old bot.

Kup sighed as he glanced from the images to the medals. Pondering over what he thought the captain of the ship was concerned with, he said, "If you're concerned about your trophies and medals, We can take them with us."

Chuckling slightly Kup forced himself up and using his cane to tap on the younger bot's chest, where the spark chamber is, he said, "It's not about the medals, it's the fact that not many of the bots, who fought for everything that the elite guards truly stand for, did not survive to see the ship that we are on. Remember this, when you get to be as old as I do. No matter the number of medals that you receive, it is spark filling to have your friends around you."

Springer nodded, moved by the older bot's words, "I will, Sir."

Using his cane, Kup got out of his seat with his Cy-gar in his mouth as he left the captain's quarters and entered the bridge, "Alright Bots, here's the plan. Hot Rod, Wheelie proceed with Springer to the hanger bay and evac the ship. Warpath and Jetfire will remain with me as we attempt to try and safely land the ship so that we don't lose it."

"What?! No way am I leaving you behind, Old timer." Hot Rod protested.

"We want to be here so that you won't disappear." Wheelie protested as well, but Springer got in front of them.

"You two have your orders…Go!" Even though the two were upset they proceeded to run to the hanger.

Turning to the Captain, Springer asked, "Sir…are you sure it's wise for you to be here?"

"Probably not, but if this ship's going down for good then so will I. Jetfire may be a flier, but he can help steer the ship out of any of this planet's local life-forms. And Warpath's armor is thick enough so that if we do find a good place for the ship to crash land than he can punch a hole through for us to escape in time." Kup explained.

Springer, saluting the old bot, ran after the two.

Kup turning back said, "Get to your stations."

"But I'm not that much of a pilot, unlike Powerglide." Jetfire tried to explain.

"Except he already flew out of here with a dropship of injured bots." Kup told the scientist, "I need you to help Warpath and instruct him what to do so we don't crash into the scrap pile."

Jetfire was about to say something but nodded, "Understood."

As the two temporary pilots began their landing procedure, Kup sat on the Captain's chair and breathed, "Primus, please don't let this ship be destroyed…it's the only symbol of our hopes now…"

He looked out of the view ports to see flames getting too intense around the ship as the said ship sped faster down to the unknown planet's surface, unaware of what lay ahead of them.

* * *

(Tell me what your thoughts are. Will the autobots be able to save the ship and themselves? What strange creatures will they find on this planet in a unknown galaxy. Find out in the next part of this special introduction of Star Wars: The Transformers.)


	2. Prologue Pt 2: Sparks of The Force

(For those that do not know abything about the Transformers in the Prime series. They have never met anyone that speaks a different language so in this story I am using "{}" To represent the Cybertronian language being said while the Autobots and Decepticons are in the Galaxy. So please enjoy the second part of the prologue.)

(As before I do not own any of the characters from either Star Wars or any of the transformers characters. Read & Review.)

* * *

On the Jedi Star cruiser were two of the Republic forces generals, Anakin Skywalker, and his former mentor, Obi-wan Kenobi. They overlook the planet that was said to contain the new energy source.

"As soon as we can land the sooner we can beat back those Separatists and take this new energy so that we can get fresh troops to fight." Anakin recapped.

Obi-wan wasn't as sure, looking back at his former padawan, "Don't you think that it appears rather odd that the crystals that we were assigned to collect seem like the Khyber crystals used in our light sabers?"

"Not in anyway. All I'm saying that they may give out a surge, but it doesn't completely feel like the force." Anakin said. He was trying his best to prevent keep the Jedi from interfering with Chancellor Palpatine's interest in the energy crystals.

The alarm blared as a small number of Separatists Frigates and dreadnaughts emerged from hyperspace and began firing on the cruisers.

"Generals, the Separatist have launched all of their fighters while they're sending their main troops down to the planet's surface."

"Anakin, lead the space forces and get rid of those vulture droids." Obi-wan ordered.

"What will you do, Master?" Anakin asked looking back to the older jedi.

Leaving the room he said, "I will be leading the ground assault and force their commander to surrender."

Anakin nodded as he rushed to keep in step with his former master. The two jedi entered the hanger and saw Anakin's Torguta padawan, Ahsoka Tano, speaking to the jedi's clone commanders. The Clone with the yellow coloring on his uniform was Obi-wan's Clone commander, Commander Cody while the one with blue on his armor was Anakin's own Clone commander, Captain Rex.

Ahsoka turned, "Hey, Master. I'm ready to join in the space battle."

"That might not be the best idea, Snips." Anakin told his padawan.

The expression on her face changed from excitement to a deep pout. She had been given time to get ready to pilot a star fighter like her master, but how could she if she can't join her master now.

"Don't give me that look. Master Obi-wan may need you and Rex to lead the ground assault on the droids."

Surprised Rex turned to look as astonished as Cody was when he asked, "You sure General?"

"Yea, we'll will take care of it." Anakin assured Rex who saluted.

"Yes General."

As both clone commanders went towards one of the gunships. Ahsoka was still fuming about being left behind.

"Look Snips, I know how you've been training in star fighter combat, but you're just not ready yet…next time we have a space battle, you'll be able to go in. I'll even have you lead a squad if you want."

Ahsoka's pout slowly faded as she asked, "Do you promise?"

"Yea Snips, I do."

"Good." Ahsoka said before boarding the gunship.

Smiling to himself Anakin Skywalker shook his head and went to his Delta-7B Starfighter, while R2-D2, the blue and silver astromech droid hopped into position. Anakin looked at the droid, "You all set Artoo?"

Getting a whirl of approval the Jedi knight started the engine and left the cruiser's hanger to lead the Clone troops out to battle the Vulture Droids.

* * *

On the Gunship the Clone troopers checked all of their weapons and ammo clips while Obi-wan was mentally preparing himself for the battle when they make it to the surface. At his side the Clone commanders Rex and Cody checked their equipment as well.

Ahsoka, however, was concerned for her master, a concern strong that Obi-wan picked up on with the force. Turning to the padawan, the master asked, "You are concerned for Anakin's safety?"

"No." Was her initial answer before changing it, "yes…I just can't help it."

"I know…I was the same with Master Qui-gon. And I am still this way with Anakin now." Obi-wan admitted to her as he looked off into empty space.

Obi-wan had remained that way until the pilot spoke up, "General, We're approaching the drop zone."

Shaking himself out of it Obi-wan nodded, "Y-yes good. Why don't you tell the men then, Cody."

Cody nodded and began speaking to the assembled Clone troops onboard, "Listen up troops! We'll soon be heading out into terrain familiar to other battles, but remember, we are short on troops at the moment so that means we need to be more careful than usual."

"That means do not fire unless you know you can take the shot. No heroics under any circumstances, unless absolutely necessary. Remember we may seem expendable, but we're not." Rex picked up where Cody left off before looking at them all and asked, "Is that understood?"

"Sir, Yes sir!" The troops chanted.

"Here is the plan." Obi-wan began explaining, "When we land, we need to find some kind of stable surroundings to serve as our temporary base of operations before one of our cruisers can land to provide more assistance and supplies."

The gunship began shaking violently as the pilot called, "Hang on people, we're getting the red carpet treatment!"

"Try to get us in a secure drop zone before getting out of here, Pilot!" Obi-wan ordered, shouting through the sounds of explosions around them as the gunship continued to shake.

"I'll do what I can, sir!" the pilot said as he kept flying, diverting power to the forward shields and flight controls.

"Ready your guns, we're gonna be in one heck of a fight!" Rex ordered as the troops began checking and charging their blasters. Others had detonators packed and ready for deployment, especially Droid poppers, electromagnetic pulse grenades that are able to deactivate droids while doing no harm to the area itself.

Soon they felt the gunship lowering to land and the blast doors opened for the troops to being their assault. Ahsoka and Obi-wan activated their lightsabers and joined their troops on the front lines. They used their lightsabers to deflect as many laser bolts, protecting as many of the Clone troopers as possible. A few bolts went by and struck the clones on their armor.

"Take cover!" Obi-wan ordered, feeling the clones dying around him as he provided cover for the clones to retreat and take cover behind large rocks or trees. The troops kept turning to take shots at the Battle droids. Cody grabbed some Droid poppers and threw them at the droids as best as he could which landed in the midst of a group of droids. As the popper released their EMP charge, the droids around them deactivated by the dozens. From the corner of his eye the Jedi master saw that one of the Jedi cruisers descend from the clouds and land somewhere behind the trees and the republic army. The battle seemed long as the clones tried to avoid being hit by the enemy blaster fire. It looked like the republic would win if it wasn't for the second wave of droids.

Obi-wan can see the Super Battle Droids arriving on to the battlefield with AAT, the Armored Assault Tanks were one of the main ground assault vehicles used by the Separatist army since the beginning of the Clone Wars. If it weren't the dual laser blasters on either side of the tank's haul that would make the jedi worry, then the main cannon at the top of the vehicle certainly would. The tank opened fire at the clones. Obi-wan had no choice, but to order, "FALL BACK!"

"What?! But we can take it, master!" Ahsoka called as she kept deflecting laser fire away from her and sometimes back at the droids.

"We don't have any more EMP detonators! Ahsoka fall back to the ship!" Obi-wan ordered as he deflected and leaded the droids away from the clones. Turning to his clone commander Kenobi ordered, "Cody, have the men fall back to the cruiser past the forest! Hurry!"

"Yes Sir! All troops fall back! Move! Move! Move!" Cody ordered as the survivors obeyed and fell back. Ahsoka, frustrated over the retreat when they could've taken the droids down, she reluctantly obeyed and covered the troopers' retreat by deflecting the blaster fire back at the droids.

* * *

Meanwhile over the planet that his friend and padawan were on right now, Anakin Skywalker, in his Delta 7B Starfighter, led his clone pilots to engage the droid army's vulture droids fighters.

"Alright, all fighters keep the droids distracted and try to come back alive. Remember no one's expendable."

"Sir, Yes sir!" All the clone pilots called before they began firing at the droids. The vulture droids fired back and the battle in space commenced.

Anakin lost count on how many of the droid fighters he shot down, he was more focused on making sure that his troops survive this than keep up his little competition with his padawan. He can feel some of his pilots dying around him during the battle as their Starfighters explode.

He then got a channel from the Jedi cruiser's admiral Yularen as the Hologram of the man appeared before the jedi, "Now's not the best time, admiral."

 _"Forgive the interruption, general, but we've detected a strange energy field coming from outside of the planet. The wavelength and frequency of the signal is similar to the power source we were sent to find."_ The Admiral reported as he placed his arms behind his back. The small hologram looked up at the Jedi.

"But it's coming from deep space?" Anakin asked surprised as he kept firing on the droid fighters.

The admiral nodded before a clone officer on the bridge shouted, _"Admiral! Two ships just exited from the field! Their firing on each other!"_

"Admiral, what is going on?!" Anakin demanded. He couldn't see while fighting the droids, but suddenly noticed the sun reflecting off two ships, one golden in color where the other dark grey. The fire fight between the two giant ships caused nearly all eyes to watch, even the droids who stopped firing and were ordered to return to the cruisers.

Opening a channel to all of his men Anakin said, "This is General Skywalker to all pilots, return to the ships for repairs and hurry. They seem to be heading this way!"

He heard concerned beeping from his astro-mech as he sighed, "I know Artoo..I know…I don't like the looks of this either…"

He and all surviving clone fighters returned to the Jedi cruiser. Anakin used the force to make himself move faster. As he made it to the bridge before the door opened and he asked the Admiral on the bridge, "What's the status of the alien vessels?"

"They appear to be too caught up in their battle to notice us." Admiral Yularen reported while looking at he holograms of the ships firing at each other.

"Sir, could they be some kind of new Clanker ships?" A clone op asked, evidently worried as they watched the battle on the holograms.

"No I've never seen anything like this. And look at the designs; they seem too alien for something from any known quadrant of the galaxy." Anakin noticed while pointing out the comparisons out between the ships in front of them to the ships on the holograms.

"That first ship to have exited out of the field appeared to be a cargo freighter of some kind with sixteen very powerful engines." Yularen pointed out about the first vessel.

"I'm surprised a ship like that is able to hold its own against a cruiser that size." Another clone op commented as they saw the blasting fire between the two ships.

They saw that explosions on both ships a bridge op called, "SIR! The first ship is falling, it appears to be caught in the planet's gravity well!"

"Radio the other ship! Tell them to put all power to shields!" Anakin ordered as he approached the windows, "Let's see if they fire on us as well as their enemies."

"General the first ship will pass by in three, two, one!" the Admiral called before their ship began vibrating violently. A dark shadow covered their cruiser as all personal, clone, droid, and other, turned to see that the ship was the same size as a city or similar to the Malevolence that Anakin had a hand in destroying months back as one the ops breathed, "Its ginormous…"

Everyone on the bridge could see humongous symbol on the top of the ship's haul, representing a face composed of different parts. The General could tell that the face had the expression of determination, nobility and maybe compassion, but the ship went by too fast for the Jedi to get any more description.

"Sir the engines on that first ship are on fire, it's on collision course with the planet…near the area where General Kenobi is." The first Clone op reported. Alerted Anakin tried to reach his master.

"Obi-wan! Come in! Obi-wan!" Anakin cried into the comm. but all he got was static.

Turning to the clone op. he asked, "Is my Star fighter refueled and ready for me to launch?"

"They're nearly done, General."

"Alert me the second that you do."

"General the second ship is locking on us!" The helmsmen said, forcing the Jedi's attention back to the front of the ship. He shouted, "Tell the other ships to begin descent into the planet's atmosphere. We'll see if the Separatists are dumb enough to attack an unknown vessel."

"Yes, General!" the Bridge op shouted as he relayed the orders. The ship began its descent down to the planet. The cruiser shook violently as the energy bolts from the unknown giant vessel pelted their shields.

* * *

Obi-wan took deep breaths after sensing that they had escaped the droid army. He noticed Cody leaning against a nearby tree as he asked, "How many men have we lost, Cody?"

"We lost about a third before that tank arrived." Cody told his general, "After the tank came that third turned into a half of them lost."

Obi-wan didn't like those odds. He might not seem like he cared but he did. His mind needs to be on the mission. He wondered what his former master, Qui-gon Jin, would do in a situation like this.

"Have the men rest as much as they can before we head to the cruiser." Obi-wan told the commander, who nodded in response, "Yes General."

Ahsoka was sitting near Rex who was checking his blasters. He didn't need to be a jedi to know that something was upsetting the padawan. He asked, "You ok, kid?"

"I'm fine." She snapped at the clone. Realizing how she was acting, the torguta padawan sighed, "No…it's just, I don't understand why we had to fall back when we could've taken down the droids."

"I know…normally I would agree with you, but seeing that we nearly lost all of our men, I would've given the same order to make sure we live to fight another day. Look at it this way, we were able to see what they got now and perhaps now we ca come up with a better plan to get back at those Clankers." Rex told her while checking his DC-17 blasters.

Smiling appreciatively back Ahsoka said, "Thanks Rex…"

"No problem, kid." Rex said as Cody came over, his face showing concern.

"What's the matter, Cody?" Rex asked.

"It's the General. I've never seen him so worried before. It's making me concerned about the mission's success." Cody told Rex, which shocked the bald clone.

Rex sighed as he looked around at the other Clone troops, "I guess we're all feeling down about something…"

The clone troopers handling the energy scanner tuned in for the new energy source they were looking for began lighting up, "Sir! The En-scanner's detecting something."

"Maybe things are beginning to look up." Ahsoka said hearing the trooper as she asked, "From where?"

"From…" He said looking at the scanner and then continued bewildered, "above us…"

All four of them looked up as a golden colored ship the size of the Malevolence, appeared from the clouds, falling in their direction. A thick cloud of flames emerging from the engines. From the bottom and the side, ships and star fighter size crafts appeared to be exiting from the large cruiser. The last of the fighters left the cruiser before it made the biggest and most destructive crash landing that anyone in the galaxy might have seen.

"I'm gonna need a cable…" Rex said as he picked a clone trooper's rifle, aimed and fired the cable at the tallest point of a tree, and went up. When he got up, Rex lowered the scope on his helmet and zoomed as far as possible.

Soon he was joined by the jedi master who used the force to leap up from branch to branch until he was on a stable high branch. Taking out his electrobinoculars, he zoomed in as much close as he could. Obi-wan then commented, "Reminds me of how Anakin seemed to crash landed nearly every ship he piloted."

He then said, "Looks like the hull of the ship is intact."

"Yes general." Rex agreed, he then paused and asked, "Sir, about the ships that left that huge one…"

"Yes I'm concerned about them too…We don't have the numbers to spread out and locate the crew of this massive vessel." Obi-wan agreed with the clone commander.

"Should we continue back to the Jedi cruiser, sir?" Rex asked the jedi.

Obi-wan thought for a moment before nodding, and together the two went back to the ground in their respective ways.

* * *

Cody and Ahsoka took notice as the others returned. Kenobi's clone commander asked, "What happened to the huge cruiser sir?"

"Crashed….the crash site looked worse than one of Anakin's crash landings. The ship itself however seemed intact." Obi-wan told them.

Ahsoka looked between them, "Shouldn't we go check for any survivors?"

"In due time, Ahsoka. First thing we need to do is get everyone back on the ship we need a plan." Obi-wan explained to the padawan.

"Yes master…" Ahsoka said solemnly as they began their march to the jedi cruiser.

* * *

They arrived at the cruiser, The _Redeemer_ , hours later to see all of the republic cruisers landing.

The ramp was lowered as clone troopers and crew men had begun doing repairs. They heard the sound of a Starfighter landing as Anakin got out of his jedi Starfighter and hurried over to the group, "Are you all allright?"

"Yes…tell me why all of our forces are on the planet and not in orbit?" Obi-wan asked, feeling suspicions arising. Anakin sighed before he began explaining what went on in the space battle. How Admiral Yularen detected the same energy source they were sent to retrieve becoming an energy field before two Malevolence size ships came out one after the other and began firing on each other. How the golden ship was hit in the engines while the dark grey one began firing at both the Separatists and their republic cruisers. And how Anakin had to order all of the cruisers to land in order to prevent lives from being lost.

As Obi-wan listened to his former apprentice's explanation, his face showed grave concern about these alien ships. If one ship just attacked both the republic and the separatist forces for no reason, then how would the beings from the second ship act? Would they just attack as well or would they try to be peaceful?

Turning to the Admiral, Obi-wan said, "Admiral, General Skywalker, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and myself will go out on patrol for the crew of the first ship."

"Do you think that's wise, General?" Yularen asked, cautiously, "We don't know if all of these species are hostile or not."

"We don't have a choice, Admiral." Anakin said, supporting Obi-wan's decision. This way there'll be more troops guarding the assault ships and less exposed to an unknown threat.

Ahsoka, upset about not helping on a situation like this, asked, "You're not going to bring me with you?"

"Sorry Snips. But it might be better if you help Admiral Yularen oversee the repairs to the cruisers than join us something that was able to do such great damage to our shields." Anakin told his padawan.

Turning away from her master Ahsoka Tano crossed her arms in a huff. She was still upset that Anakin doesn't seem to trust her as much in this mission. She turned in time to see the four of them boarding their speeder-bikes and zoomed off in the same direction.

"Split up! If you find anything matching what we saw call it in and do not engage unless they provoke you! Do you understand Anakin?!" Obi-wan asked, turning to the Jedi knight who nodded in response. Then he and Rex veered off in a direction away from the other two.

Obi-wan and Cody continued in their direction before he and the clone commander turned to the left.

* * *

It was some time later when Obi-wan sensed a disturbance in the force as he slowed his speeder to focus more on where this feeling was coming from. Noticing his general stopping, Cody stopped as well and asked, "What is it, sir?"

"I'm detecting something…in the force…" He told Cody as Cody's En-scanner began reacting as well.

Pulling it out Cody checked the readings and said, "General, the En-scanner is detecting the new energy North by-"

"North west." Obi-wan finished for his commander, because that was the direction of where he was sensing the disturbance.

They looked at each other before restarting their speeder-bike's engines and hurried along towards it.

When they arrived, they heard voices, metallic voices speaking a language that was unknown to either of them.

The two of them got off the bikes and cautiously approached, keeping low so they would not be spotted.

After they made it to a pile of rocks, they took out the electronic binoculars and scanned he area.

They didn't see anything. When they finally spotted something, Obi-wan asked, "Are these zoomed out?"

"Yes General." Cody said, not liking on what they were seeing. The beings on the other end of their binoculars appeared to be roughly 8.5 meters tall (or roughly 28 ft tall), humanoid machines. The two can tell instantly that the machine looked more advanced than anything they've seen before. Instantly Cody thought they were new battle droids made by the Separatists but Obi-wan, held his arm in front of the scared commander and shook his head.

Retreating behind the rocks Cody asked in a whisper, "General, why are we not firing on those clankers?"

"Things are not always what they appear, Cody." Obi-wan told him as the Jedi master went to look back at the giant mechanical beings. He noticed how more human they appeared than the droids, with liquid metal like faces. Their eyes were moving and appeared similar to an actual humanoid like being's eyes instead of a camera that were obvious on other droids.

Cody, still hesitant, held on to his blaster, just in case. He still had faith in his general's decisions as they had never failed a mission before. After calming down, the commander could see that the giant droids shared similar coloring of red while others kept their armor color a light grey or silver. The color of their eyes all appear to be electric blue. On their chest plates or the shoulders displayed the same symbol meaning that the either belonged to the same army or the same master.

Obi-wan pondered about how both he and the clone commander were able to detect these mechanical beings. He asked, "Cody, are you still receiving the energy signatures from the energy crystals?"

Checking to make sure Cody looked at his general, "Yes sir."

"Are they coming from those mechanical beings before us?" the Jedi asked contemplating of a thought that would seem impossible had it not been for the Jedi teachings.

Checking the scanner, Cody's eyes widen behind his helmet and said, "Y-yes sir…"

Cody's response was confirmed what Obi-wan had surmised while studying the beings. Glancing to his clone commander, Obi-wan ordered, "Tell Anakin and Rex where we are and that we might have found the crew of the golden vessel."

"Y-yes sir…" Cody replied before making the call.

 _'Anakin may not like this.'_ Obi-wan thought as he studied the metal beings a little more.

Soon Anakin and Rex arrived and approached, "So, Cody told us that you found the crew?"

"Indeed I did." Obi-wan said leaning against the rocks with his arms crossed.

Looking around Anakin asked, "Where are they?"

"Follow me. And no matter what happens do not fire or ignite your lightsaber." Obi-wan warned as he began his approach.

Anakin walked out of the rocks and, seeing the giant looking droids, reached for his light sabers. Obi-wan noticed and used the force to pull the lightsaber away from his friend and said, "Anakin, No!"

"But master!" Anakin shouted back as it became apparent to both the Jedi and the clones commanders that the mechanical giants had heard them.

* * *

Ironhide, one of the senior officers onboard the Ark, turned towards the sound of shouting and spotted the small life forms, {What's that?}

{Oh great… this planet's infested with organic life forms…} Slingshot muttered as he shifted his hand into a neutron assault rifle, taking aim at the organic creatures.

He would have fired had it not been for Warpath who said, {Hold on kid!}

{What're you doing? Let me go before they destroy us!} Slingshot muttered as he tried to get out of Warpath's grip. Ironhide joined and helped the tank bot keep the loud mouth flier from doing something they knew he'd regret.

{Silverbolt! Tell your loud-mouth lieutenant to stand down!} Ironhide ordered as he kept the flier's gun arm down.

Silverbolt, leader of the Autobot Aerialbots went over and shouted, {Slingshot, stand down now!}

{But their organic!} Slingshot spat back. Many of the autobots around him sighed and/or shook their heads at this. Slingshot was a big supporter of Zeta Prime, and while he was an able commander and leader of the Autobot army. There was a rumor that he had a fear of Organic Life-forms, a fear made him go as far as call all non-vehicle mode cybertronians a menace and shipped to parts unknown.

{I'm not telling you again, Slingshot, Stand Down.} The Aerialbot leader ordered, his tone showing no room for any silliness or defiance this time.

Huffing, Slingshot obeyed and muttered, {Fine, see if I care when you're torn apart or something.}

{I don't know; they seem like cool looking guys to me.} Hot Rod said studying them. During the commotion, the young autobot was one of the ones to hold his hands up to try and calm the situation down so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding.

Perceptor, the chief scientist aboard the Ark, approached and kneeling down looked at the two organics, {Hmm. Fascinating. These two organics appear to be highly evolved bipedal beings.}

Looking over, Air Raid asked, {What gave you that impression doc?}

{Look at their coverings. They appear to be cloth and some form of armor. And notice the weaponry on the two in the full armor? Clearly they are members of an army. Either associated with this planet or this galaxy. And seeing how their armor differs must mean that they're specialized in different means of combat.} Perceptor explained as he told his fellow Autobots, {The two with the cylinder like objects must be their commanding officers given that they do not have that much armor covering their heads.}

{So you think they'll able to understand us?} Wing Saber, the Weapon Specialist, asked. When he approached, the four small organics looked alarmed by the number of different weapons on his wings.

Hot Rod got between them and said, {Ease up, Saber. You're making them nervous.}

Shrugging, Wing saber called back, {Good luck trying to get some communication going then, kid.}

Taking a deep breath Hot Rod approached the mini-con sized organics and, kneeling down, he said, " _Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong_."

* * *

Anakin didn't trust the giant advanced looking droid before them as he reached for his light saber, "What's it saying."

"It appears to be the universal greeting." Obi-wan answered. He was intrigued by these metal titans to do this as their circuitry and armor seemed too advanced to be any kind of droids created by the Separatists. And the language they were speaking was certainly not something you would find in their galaxy, even in the outer rim.

However the Jedi master understood what they were saying this time. Obi-wan slowly approached and greeted back, " _Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong_."

The smallest of the fliers rolled his optics and made a sound that resembled a complaint. The bigger, silver one, probably the group of fliers' leader, gave an annoyed shout.

The Mech that had first used the universal greeting repeated it again, " _Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong_."

"What does that even mean, General?" Cody asked still skeptical.

"Hard to say, It could mean either: 'We come in peace', 'Take me to your leader', or even 'Care to dance?'"

The two clone commanders and Anakin looked at him with bewildered expressions of their own as he said, "I know, I don't get the last part either."

One of the flying bots tried to speak to them but neither of them are able to understand, not even Obi-wan, "We need to understand their language though…Cody, do we have a protocol droid with us?"

"I believe so, sir, why?" Cody asked

Getting what his general's master was planning, Rex asked, "General, you can't seriously expect one of our droids to understand these things. I still think they're some kind of new Droids."

"I don't believe so, Rex…Look how more detailed and advance they are. There is no way any of them are a separatist's new model. And…the symbol they all share seems to suggest more evidence of them not being built by anyone in our galaxy." Obi-wan added indicating the red face like symbol on the giant bots.

"I'll call it in, Sir." Cody told Obi-wan as he opened a channel for a protocol droid to be transported to their location and by a clone trooper.

* * *

Time passed and a speeder bike came zooming to their location. In the driver seat was none other than Anakin's own Togruta Padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano, and a protocol droid.

"Here's your Protocol droid, Master." The young Togruta said as she got off and helped the droid off of the bike.

Anakin was surprised to see his padawan to be the one to deliver it, "Ahsoka? What are you doing here? I told you to stay with the ship."

"I know master, but I couldn't let the chance of being more help pass by." She said not facing her master.

The protocol droid walked forward, "How might I be of service, master Jedi?"

"Yes, we need to find some means of communicating with our new friends." Obi-wan nodded. Both newcomers turned and gave a shock gasp on seeing the giant machines with the blue colored eyes.

"Master! What-" Ahsoka asked reaching for her Lightsaber.

"Ease up Snips, Master Kenobi seems to think we're in the presence of newly discovered life-forms."

"Them?" Ahsoka asked skeptical, but then began focusing on the force to sense truth in her still skeptical master's words.

She then calmed down as the Protocol droid approached the giants and tried every known language in the galaxy before turning to them.

"I'm afraid, sir, that I am not able to speak with them."

Next they heard the smaller one to the giants made say something in their language that made them think that it was complaining. Immediately the red and white flier shouted at the smaller one.

"They seem as complex as we are." Obi-wan pointed out to those who were still doubtful about the giant mechanical beings before them. Ahsoka finally relaxed after sensing the living force coming from inside the giant machines. The Protocol droid approached and tried every language that was saved in its databanks. After receiving a thousandth shake of the red and dark grey bot's head, the droid returned to the jedi, in defeat.

The protocol droid then said, "I am sorry I was not able to help, but I think that I might be able to try a menas of communication after witnessing some other droids do-"

"Just do it…" Anakin ordered angrily. The protocol droid approached the giant machines again and tried a language that sounded similar to the titanic visitors.

{I am unit F-9I4G. If you are able to understand what I am saying, please tell me your number.}

{We do not have numbers. We are autonomous robotic organisms from a planet known as Cybertron.} The silver giant with wings said as he knelt down.

{How is it that Droids like you are able to have such advanced technology?}

The silver giant looked confused, {Droids? Tech?}

{Great the primitive machine thinks we're like it…} the small white armored flier groaned.

The Protocol droid was surprised by the complaint and asked {Then how does your masters know what to call you?}

{Masters? You mean serving those puny organics?!} The smallest flier asked angrily as he got in the droid's face and shouted, {Get it through your CPU! We're not droids! We're not machines! We're from another galaxy where we were born!}

{Slingshot, stand down!} The silver flier ordered as several of the others pulled their smaller comrade away from the droid.

The red and dark grey mech spoke to the small droid {Eh, sorry about that. The kid's new to this. We don't have masters, we're our own masters. We call each other by our designations. Name's Ironhide.}

{Ironhide, as much as I would love to begin speaking with another mechanical being from another galaxy, I suggest that we don't doddle so that we can convince these organic beings that we are not hostile.} The red bot with the Shoulder cannon said as he began typing on a holographic keyboard.

Ironhide rolled his optics, {Got it, Perceptor…}

{Good…fascinating, this kind of drone or droid as it calls himself appeared to be programmed with nearly a wide index of languages known throughout this galaxy.} The bot known as Perceptor said as he seemed to have been able to hack into the CPU of the small droid inside him and was already able to convert what he found into Cybertronian for him to view.

Hot rod, a little annoyed by the scientist's lack of manners, asked annoyed, {You just hacked into another being's database without asking? What are you Perceptor? A Decepticreep?}

{Please refrain from insulting me, Hot Rod; we are pressed for time and I figured that if we were allowed to we could download all of this droid's linguistic into Teletran 1. He could then download them into our datatacks then so that we might be able to communicate with them more effectively.}

{Hold up. That fast of a download might cause us to go into Stasis lock. Don't think our boys are ready for such a shock.} The red bot with a yellow chest plate asked, speaking in a rhyme like a song.

Turning to the bot, Perceptor said, {As if we have a choice, Blaster…}

Ironhide turned to the droid and said {Tell your organic friends what we're trying to do to make sure we understand each other better.}

The droid nodded and approached the Jedi and the clones as it said, "The beings before us are called Cybertronians, from the planet Cybertron."

"I don't buy it. There's no planet called Cybertron." Rex interjected.

"Begging your pardon, Captain, but they are not from this Galaxy." The droid informed him.

Obi-wan took this news as an interesting notion, whereas the others were not as quick to believe what the droid was saying as it explained what the Cybertronians told it. Anakin and Rex, however, were refusing to believe what the giants said. Commander Cody, however, decided to trust in what his general's decision as he wasn't as rash as Rex or any of the younger, inexperienced clones he had met.

Ahsoka was caught between what to believe. Like her master, she thought, at first, that they were just new battle droids; but like Obi-wan she felt the living force in them as she did in every living creature.

"We'll never know until we are able to get some form of communication going." Obi-wan told his former Padawan.

For different reasons, Anakin and Rex shared a glance before sighing in defeat. To Anakin, Obi-wan still had influence over the young Jedi knight even though they were not master and apprentice anymore. For Rex, he couldn't say anything because the Jedi master out ranked him and he couldn't refuse even if he wanted to.

Looking to the droid he said, "Tell our guests that they have my permission to download what they need."

The droid turned and gave Perceptor the news. The Autobot scientist nodded as he began the downloading procedure.

{Loading local languages into Teletran 1, now.} Perceptor told the autobots as he watched the droid's lights flicker before it froze in place as the download was commenced.

A few seconds later the download was complete and Perceptor announced, {Download to Teletran 1, complete, Beginning downloading into Autobot memory banks.}

Soon all of the autobots began stiffening as though they were shocked by a bolt of lightning. Ironhide had gritted his dentures to make sure that he didn't go in Stasis Lock. He did have faith that not many of the autobots would succumb to the pain. It wasn't long before he was proven right about the massive amount of files of all the languages in the galaxy being transferred into their processors.

Hot Rod leaned against the nearest tree and groaned, "Oh, my Aching Processor…"

"Betcha mine hurts more…" Slingshot muttered as he groaned.

Ironhide let his dentures go as he growled, "Perceptor…did it work?"

"I had Teletran 1 download the most basic language used in this galaxy. So it should be easy to speak to the organic beings now." Perceptor said as he looked towards the five bipedal organics before them, "Is that correct?"

"Yes. Indeed, Perceptor." Obi-wan said as he walked forward, "I am Obi-wan Kenobi, General of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic. This is Anakin Skywalker, also a general in the Galactic Republic."

"Pleased to meet you boys. Name's Ironhide, I'm an Autobot soldier." Ironhide said as he knelt down to get a better look at the humans.

"Autobot? Is that your species or your faction?" Anakin asked curiously, he remembered the symbol on the haul of the gold ship and saw the same symbol on the chest plate of the autobot.

"Autobot is the faction that we belong to. Although some fellas are starting to think that it's our species rather than being a Cybertronian." Ironhide explained as best as he could to the beings before him.

Obi-wan then got curious, "Is it usually a part of Cybertronians to have their armor similar to vehicles?"

"As a matter of fact." Ironhide began.

"Yo, old timer!" Wing Saber called, much to the frustration of the land-based bot, before continuing, "I'm gonna go and tell the others where we are and what's going on."

"You do that kid." Ironhide told the flier.

"Exactly how are you-" Anakin asked before Wing Saber leapt up into the air. His body actually began to twist and turn until it became a star fighter size transport of some kind as it rocketed into the air.

Anakin seemed to have gotten his answer as he stopped talking.

"I take it that is the reason?" Obi-wan surmised.

Chuckling to himself, Ironhide looked back at the general and said, "That's one way of putting it."

"Then please explain as we offer aid of any kind when we get back to our star cruiser."

"Much obliged, General Kenobi." Perceptor began, "However must hurry to make sure that our captain and our ship survived the crash landing onto this…planet."

"Im sure that our equipment would be able to help find your lost ship." Anakin said, an idea igniting in his head as bright as a lightsaber's blade.

Perceptor pondered if that would be beneficial or disastrous, when Hot Rod exclaimed, "Hey, I'm gamed."

The young Autobot reminded Obi-wan of Anakin when the jedi knight was his padawan. The young hot shot autobot then began to transform into a land speeder size vehicle with four wheels. Rex gave an impressed whistle at the look of the vehicle before walking to it and asked, "You don't look like you have doors or even a seat."

"What for?" Hot Rod asked confused as the two clones turned to each other perplexed. Obi-wan, on his bike, told the autobots, "Follow us on our speeder-bikes."

The clones, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Protocol droid boarded their speeders. Ironhide nodded as he turned to the other Cybertronians and exclaimed, "Autobots! Transform and Roll out!"

One by one the autobots began transforming into advance looking vehicles. Perceptor and the red bulky looking Autobot transformed into hover tanks, similar but with different designs than each other. Silverbolt and his men all turned into different kinds of air-vehicles that not even Obi-wan had ever seen before. Ironhide transformed into a vehicle that was wider and taller than Hot Rod's vehicle mode. The autobot with the red arms and head, yellow chest plate turned into a communication vehicle similar to Hot Rod's and Ironhide's.

They all began to drive themselves after the jedi and clones. Anakin and the clones were surprised that Perceptor and Warpath were able to keep up with the other autobots given that they might be the fastest tanks that the officers of the Republic ever saw.

 _'Impressive…'_ Obi-wan commented as he led these possible new allies to their cruiser.

* * *

(What did you guys think? Did you like it? What do you suppose will happen in Part 3 of this amazing meeting of two worlds? Find out next time)

(I will be working hard so the third part of the Prologue may take longer but rest assured I'm not gonna give up on this or any other of my stories. Have a great summer everyone and keep on reading.)


	3. Prologue Pt 3: More than meets the Eye

(AN: Hey guys Im sorry for not posting this sooner but there was a lot of ground to cover in this as well as a lot of things to I had to do from my computer. I hope you all had a good summer and will have a great fall. Now then lets get this new chapter out of the way.)

* * *

Hot Rod caught up to the padawan and asked, "So what's with you and the other two holding those cylinder things?"

"You mean our lightsabers?" She asked the Cybertronian, she had not expected the Autobot's voice to be heard while he was in vehicle mode.

"Yea them. How come you three got them but your friends?" Asking again, Hot Rod thought that he had seen them somewhere before; they certainly looked familiar.

"That's because we're Jedi." Ahsoka told him.

The term intrigued the young warrior as he asked, "Jedi?"

"Yea, we're peace keepers of the republic." Ahsoka said looking to her master who sighed and began to explain in greater detail, "Whenever a situation arises anywhere in the Galaxy the Jedi are usually the ones who are sent to make sure that all conflicts are resolved peacefully. However, if not, then we are allowed to take aggressive actions either by using our lightsabers or our knowledge of the force."

"The Force? Why, I have never heard of anything like that before! What is this 'the force'?" Perceptor asked, curious about it, as scientist like him would be.

"The force is the essence that connects all living things to each other, it's what binds us, connects us to one another. It is what allows us to do things that others cannot." Obi-wan explained to the visitors.

"No offense, but it sounds like superstitious nonsense if you ask me…" Perceptor said. He always been an autobot that needed to see before he could believe.

"Right…and the Allspark isn't?" Ironhide called back sarcastically.

"What's the Allspark?" Cody asked, curious.

"Well I don't know if I can explain it the same way as Prime could, but it's where our sparks come from. It's the heart of our planet, Cybertron, and it's where our sparks go when our bodies are too banged up to keep us going." Ironhide tried to explain as best as he could, but he wasn't as finessed as his oldest friend, Optimus Prime, was at explaining things.

Obi-wan and Anakin thought deeply about what the Autobots had just said. The way they described it. This Allspark seemed to be the source of how these giant machines are able to be as much alive, an organic life form like themselves, the clones, or any other species found in the Galaxy. It certainly explained how the jedi were able to feel the living-force from them. Obi-wan still pondered as to why their new energy scanner was able to pick up the energy of the crystals from the Autobots.

"So…how long have you all been on this planet? Is this where you became online?" Ironhide asked.

"Actually we're here on a mission for the Republic." Anakin told the freighter like vehicle.

"BLAM! What kind of mission is this to send those ships of yours?" The red tank asked.

The Jedi were perplexed as to why this autobot spoke like that. Hot Rod assured them, "Don't mind Warpath, he's always been like that."

"HEY! What's the problem with the way I talk?" Warpath asked incredulously, his voice showing annoyance as he bumped lightly against Hot Rod which in turn almost hit one of the jedi. Obi-wan swerved out of the way in time.

Angry about the almost collision with the life-forms they just met, Ironhide shouted, "Warpath! Watch what you're doing before you get someone killed!"

"Oh relax, old timer, I'm sure that the generals are used to a lot worse than that little tussle between friends." The red tank called back as he straightened his propulsion like engines and caught up with the other Autobots.

Speaking to Sky Dive, Slingshot muttered, "Why in Primus' name are we going along with these…organics?"

"Uh, because we're ordered to?" Sky Dive replied back, Sky Dive was not as much of a Zeta Prime fan as his friend, but he was willing to admit that they appeared more advance than what he thought when he heard that they might run into Organic life forms.

Slingshot gave an annoyed grumble as he flew after the other Aerialbots.

The Autobots arrived to a ship that they thought were half the Ark's size.

Around the men in the white armor the autobots viewed the different military vehicles as well as non-combat vehicles around them.

Suddenly they saw another man in a different uniform than the troopers walking towards the party. His arms were behind his back as he said, "Welcome back, generals. I take it that these transports belong to the crew of that ship?"

"Something like that." Anakin mused. This caused Admiral Yularen to raise his brow as confusion showed on his face.

"You might want to step back, sir." Rex warned the Admiral as one by one the vehicles began to transform into giants that were roughly around 8-9 meters tall.

"What the devil?!" The admiral shouted in surprise. Some clone troopers, as the Jedi called them raised their weapons, but Obi-wan and Anakin got between the two as Rex and Cody tried to order the troops to lower their weapons. Things began to get tenser as more troops arrived and surrounded the huge advanced looking droids.

"Admiral! Troopers! Stop what your'e doing now!" Anakin ordered.

Yularen looked surprised, "But, Sir. What are you doing with these…droids!"

"I'm afraid you've mistaken us for your enemies. IF we were a part of your enemy's army would we not bear their emblems or even look similar to them in some way?" Perceptor asked.

Slingshot growled, "Forget it, doc. The only thing these things understand is violence."

He tried to convert his arm into his arm blaster again, only to have Hot Rod and Air Raid hold him down by dog piling on him.

"Slingshot!" Hot Rod shouted.

"What the scrap are you doing?!" Air Raid screamed as well while Ironhide, Silverbolt, Perceptor, and the Jedi tried to diffuse the conflict.

"Let me go, now!" Slingshot demanded before he felt his arms clamped by something and found himself being restraint by a pair of electronic cuffs. His blaster arm was forced to convert back to his arm. The small flier growled as he shouted, "Alright, who put the stasis cuffs on me?"

"Hey don't blow a gasket cree just because you're becoming a basket-C." A rhyme of a voice said as the bots turned to see the red top Autobot with the yellow chest plate approaching, a grin on his face. Before it became serious, he stated, "Optimus Prime directed that no life-forms of any kind will be harmed by any misconception, ya dig?"

The Republican soldiers could tell that this one spoke as though he was singing. The smallest flier growled, "Blaster…"

Turning to the clone troopers, the bot known as Blaster, began speaking, "Don't mind Slingshot he's just too young. The times of organic fear is far beyond. Times are changing as fast as a song."

Coughing a little, the Admiral, now saw that the jedi might be telling the truth. Turning to the surrounding clone army the human ordered, "Men, stand down. These are not our enemies."

Slowly, one by one, the clones hesitantly lowered their weapons. While some where glad to have these kinds of allies others were not entirely sure if the giant advanced looking droids could be trusted.

Suddenly Perceptor's instruments have began to sound as he looked at them and hummed, "Strange, I'm detecting large sources of electrical energies headed towards us. They may not be similar to Energon but they are a power source. And it appears to be coming towards us at rather a slow pace, however, the airborne ones are coming in faster than the ground ones…"

"From which direction?" Anakin asked as he took out his electro-binoculars and scanned the area.

Preceptor looked to the Jedi, "from the North-Western direction."

Anakin turned to the North-West to look but grumbled, "I can't see anything."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance to you." Preceptor stated before he transformed into some kind of highly advanced microscope that those in the Republic had never seen before. The gun barrel on his shoulder became the lens-scope while the rest of his body became stationary leggings and a tray holder. The lens raised a little and was now parallel to the ground and began zooming in a range that was beyond what the electro-binoculars can go.

Anakin climbed on to the other end of the scope and not needing to close his eyes he said, "We got company!"

"What do you see, General?" Rex asked, surprised at how much further the Jedi could see than he could.

"About fifty Separatist vehicles comprised of AATs and MTTs and air forces consisting of Vulture droids." Anakin reported before jumping down to allow Preceptor to return to his true form.

"Just who are the Separatists? And what's are AATs, MTTs, and Vulture droids?" The Autobot Scientist asked looking down to the jedi.

"The Separatists are a group of traitorous senators from our galactic republic that banded together to try and form their own government." Anakin told the autobots. This was his own personal definition of the group.

"AATs are their hover tanks that are piloted by two to three battle droids. MMTs are the transport vehicles that can house about 50 to 200 battle droids." Obi-wan added. He knew that it was against the code to force others into a battle that they have no right to get involved if they didn't want to; but they did have a right to know about what the Jedi are facing.

"And these Vulture droids?" Silverbolt asked, not liking the name of the aerial forces.

"Vulture droids are the primary aerial vehicles and droids that are about a Starfighter size, about the same size as your smaller friend there when he became one." Cody added as he saw some confusion with the term star fighter.

Seeing the perplexing expression on their faces the clone commander asked, "You never heard of a Star fighter before? But some of you are able to turn into them."

"No…but it sounds like a Starfighter is a jet size aerial vehicle to me." Preceptor said, getting the connection.

"They're more than just on the planet's aerial battle they are also used in space battles above planets and can use go into hyperspace if the size of the star fighter is right, thanks to the hyper drive." Anakin said.

Preceptor found the topic more fascinating than the others as he asked, "Do all of your space traversal vehicles have this hyper drive?"

"More or less." Anakin admitted.

"Interesting." Preceptor said, his mind already working on a means that might allow them to return to Cybertron if they couldn't use the same space bridge technology that allowed them to come to this galaxy in the first place.

Turning to his commander, Anakin inquired, "Rex, how quickly can we get our forces to face the enemy?"

"Not too quick and those flying clankers are gonna be here before the ground forces." Rex briefed his general.

Anakin was deep in thought before hearing Ahsoka speak, "Master? Why don't we ask the Autobots for help?"

That made Anakin think, but was not sure if he could or not because even though they may look like advance droids he can still sense the force coming from deep inside each and every single one of them meaning that it would go against everything that the Jedi stand for. Before he could get a word out Obi-wan said, "No. we can't involve them in our war. The Autobots must not be forced to fight even if it means we are to die. It's not in our place to force others to do what they do not want to do Ahsoka…"

"But master…"

"Actually Snips, I have to agree with Obi-wan."

This surprised nearly every commanding officer that knew Anakin. They all asked, "You do?"

"Is it really that surprising?" Anakin asked before explaining his decision, "Do you remember when I was hurt and we landed on that planet where the peaceful colonists were living on? It's the same situation now as it was then."

"But we were able to have them help us didn't we?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin sighed "Yes but that was a different situation, the Separatists made a weapon that would have killed them all and we had to protect them even if they didn't want to fight with us."

"Excuse me, but don't we get a say in this?" The young autobot, Hot Rod Obi-wan thought his name is, asked the Jedi curiously.

"BLAM! I think we should help them too." Warpath exclaimed loudly as he readied to get his weapons online.

Ironhide placed a hand on both Autobots' shoulders, "No, we shouldn't get involved, We need to find the _Ark_ and Kup before the cons do."

"But the cons can wait, the Jedi need our help now." Hot Rod countered, not wanting to see any of his new friends facing death.

"It's not our way to get involved in a war we know nothing about or that does not affect us directly…" Ironhide muttered. He didn't like it either but he had to make sure that they would not disobey their leader's orders.

Preceptor then said, "When we do find the _Ark_ , I estimate that it will take several solar cycles before we could repair it. And what is to say that these Separatists will not exploit our technology or even our Biology in order to win this galactic war they are in with the Republic?"

"The same could be said of the Republic." Ironhide added. Those words of doubt made Anakin angry as his lightsaber flew to his hand as he ignited it. The autobots gave their respective shouts or looks of surprise and amazement to see a bar of blue light shoot out of the cylindrical body of the lightsaber . Preceptor was completely fascinated with the weapon's blade made out of what appears to be a laser beam, frozen in place which never left its emitter.

"We would never force anyone or steal anything inorder to further our advancements! We are not savages! We'd do everything in our power to help you repair your ship and make sure you make a safe trip home. We would never do anything that would go against our principles or beliefs just because it would be easier or quicker." Anakin told the giant mechanical life forms around him.

He then said, "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. And we Jedi are the guardians of that basic right."

Every autobot that heard the first phrase froze. Preceptor who was studying the weapon in Anakin's hand stopped what he was doing. Ironhide was about to say something, but found his mouth lost for words as if his vocal processor had been removed, just like his good friend Bumble Bee. Blaster had looked like he wasn't able to speak again. Hot Rod's and Silverbolt's optics widened at these words. Warpath remained still as his optics shifted to the side. The aerialbots all gave their own reactions while Slingshot rolled his optics.

Noticing the uniform reaction of the giants around them Obi-wan asked, "Is something the matter?"

The Autobots remained silent before Ironhide shook his head, "N-no…it's just what Skywalker said reminded us of our Leader…It's…it's something that he said a lot before he left the _Ark_ in our hands to protect a planet from our enemy."

Ironhide's gentle tone made Anakin regret losing his temper and igniting his weapon. For all the autobots to react to a phrase made the Jedi Knight wonder what kind of autobot their leader was since nearly all of the autobots responded to those words with such wide array of emotions and respect. Deactivating his lightsaber Anakin returned it to his belt and said, "I apologize for my actions, Ironhide."

"It's fine…" Ironhide said. One by one the autobots got out of the way to let the Republic forces to prepare for their fight.

Turning to the other Autobots, Ironhide ordered, "Autobots, prepare to roll out."

"Yes sir." The autobots assembled said, though some were not glad to leave. One bot was particularly glad to leave (five guesses who it was). Ironhide and the others all transformed and took off in a direction, away from the cruisers.

Admiral Yularen, who witnessed the incident, approached General Kenobi and asked, "Are you sure it's wise to let such powerful beings go?"

"It's not in our power to hold them here against their will Admiral. We Jedi are keepers of the peace, not tyrants…" Obi-wan told the Admiral as he looked to his former apprentice. True he was upset that Anakin had lost his temper but he was proud of his former padawan's words and his beliefs. The Jedi master was happy that the war did not make him lose sight of what was really important, not unlike others that Obi-wan had known.

* * *

As they Autobots sped away from the Jedi cruisers, Hot Rod was not able to get the situation out of his mind as he skidded to a stop. Noticing the young bot's sudden stop Ironhide and Preceptor had stopped as well, then Blaster and Warpath. The aerialbots then all stopped and converted to hover mode. The Autobot warrior asked, "Hot Rod? What's the matter?"

"This is wrong…We cant just leave them to die…" Hot Rod muttered, clearly upset about their decision to leave the Jedi and the clone army to face those Droids all alone.

"I don't like it either but we need to find the _Ark_." Ironhide told the car transformer.

Slingshot had to set his engines to hover mode like the other fliers before asking, "What's so important about that ship anyway? We should just take one of the organic's ships and use it to get back to Cybertron."

"NO!" Ironhide roared as he transformed and got in Slingshot's front view, "The ark is a symbol of hope especially for the time when we had lost all of ours. Many brave bots gave their lives and sparks to make sure that it could be rebuilt completely and could fly. I will not let their sacrifices be in vain by simply abandoning it here just because of your foolish pride! You hear me kid?!"

Slingshot had to reverse his engines just to get out of Ironhide's iron grip like reach as he complained, transforming while scared for his life, "OK, ok, I get it. Sheesh…"

"Besides we don't know how their ships work even if we do understand their languages." Firefly said as he transformed as well, "We wouldn't know the correct lift off procedure and it could result in our own destruction if we guessed wrong on how it worked."

"Firefly does have a point, Slingshot." Skydive told his friend as he transformed as well to conserve his energon. Nearly all of the Aerialbots are now transforming back to their robot modes now, Slingshot being the last one to do so.

Suddenly Preceptor spoke, hearing his scanners beeping to life, "Hello! What do we have here? My scans are picking up faint traces of energon. Perhaps we could be able to do some repairs and refueling, depending on the size of the veins that is."

"So what should we do Ironhide? We don't exactly have the Build team here to begin digging up the energon without causing it to explode in our faces." Silverbolt asked knowing for a fact that only one has the precision needed to do so but it would take time.

As Ironhide began to think they heard the sounds of laser fire and explosions coming from the cruisers that they just left. Hot Rod heard and turn the way they came from, "The Jedi need our help."

"No…we can't get involved." Ironhide told the young body even as Preceptor stated, "Technically we did get sort of involved when we arrived at this unknown galaxy and met with them several cycles ago."

"Exactly what I've been saying!" Hot Rod shouted before revving up his engines and sped back to the Cruisers to help.

"Hot Rod!" Ironhide shouted before activating his comm. link, "Hot Rod, get back here! That's an order! Do you read me Hot Rod?! HOT ROD!"

Gritting his dentures Ironhide turned to the autobots around him, "Blaster, Warpath, Silverbolt and Air Raid, come with me! Preceptor, take the others with you and secure that Energon!"

"Yes Sir!" Most of the Autobots said before they transformed and split into their groups.

Ironhide transformed while shouting, "Roll out!"

And he led the charge after the young bot. Thinking of a way to keep their existence a secret from the republic's enemies, Ironhide called, "Blaster, when we get to the battlefield how long will it take to jam the droid's transmissions?"

"Hey it might take a while depending on the size of the battle, but I'm sure that that I'll be enough to rattle their brains!" Blaster said as said in a musical tone.

"Good. Warpath, you stand with the survivors and protect them from enemy fire. Remember to watch your step, their smaller than Mini-cons."

"I hear ya, old timer. You got nothing to worry about with my fine aim." Warpath called as he sped up faster to begin blasting away at the droids.

"Silverbolt you and Air Raid take out those Droid fliers." Ironhide ordered to the leader of the Aerialbots.

"Right away." Silverbolt said as he began leading Air Raid to fly higher over the trees and cloud.

"Yea those droids won't know what hit them!" Air Raid called as he followed his acrophobic leader.

"Ok autobots, lets save some lives!" Ironhide ordered again, pushing his engines to their limit.

* * *

It's been a minute and some seconds later before the three Autobots could see the bot that caused all of this Ironhide called, "Hot Rod!"

"I'm not going to leave them to die!" Hot Rod shouted back, thinking Ironhide, Blaster, and Warpath were going to bring him back. So he picked up the speed.

"No, you misunderstand we're here to help too." Ironhide announced through the comm. link channel between himself and the kid.

Blaster pulled ahead of the other two bots and called, "Ironhide's the man with the plan though he does sometimes act like he just likes to ram."

Deep inside Hot Rod was thankful that the older Autobot agreed with him, as the four bots sped back, hoping they can make it back in time.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan were taking cover behind the a downed AT-ET as they tried to deflect as much of the blaster fire that they could from the Vulture Droids, especially at the speed the laser bolts were going. Anakin was surprised at how well the droids were able to cut him off from his star fighter as well as reduce their numbers like this. Near the entrance of one Cruiser as they took their guns and fired on the droids with the surviving clone troopers. The bridge ops and non-combat trained clones were inside trying to get the external shields and weapons back online. But the fierce battles outside are not helping that much.

Ahsoka was covering the retreating injured as best as she could with her lightsaber but she had to use the force to make her blade of green light to move fast enough to block them all or to push the injured out of the line of fire.

Admiral Yularen was shouting orders on the bridge, in an effort to prevent the clones from losing their will to keep trying to get the shields back up.

Things looked very bleak for them, when suddenly rockets were seen heading to the droid army, causing them to explode. Everyone, droid or not, turned to see two star fighter size vehicles flying from the clouds as they began firing laser fire and rockets like there was no tomorrow.

"We're under attack!" One droid cried.

The other screamed, "I'm too young to blow up!"

Then the rockets exploded, silencing the two droids. The others saw two land vehicles that looked advanced but primitive because of the wheels on them.

"What are those?" One droid asked before getting its head blasted clean off.

"Enemy reinforcements?" another asked as it was silenced by a freighter like speeder that swerved and sent the droid flying.

The droids concentrated their fire on the two vehicles, while a third one burst through the thicket of trees. The droids were scared because instead of it being a commercial vehicle like the other two seem to be it was a tank, moving at such a speed that the droids asked while firing, "Is that a tank?"

"Impossible a tank can't be that fast, Rig-" the second droid was interrupted as it met its demise from the tank's main cannon as a thick loud voice shouted from the red tank, "KER-POW!"

The Super Battle droids were too busy firing on the vehicles to see their air support being blown out of the skies by the two unknown star fighters.

The red and yellow speeder pulled up in front of Ahsoka as Hot Rod asked, "Missed me, Snips?"

The padawan smiled before shouting, "Hot Rod look out!"

But her shouts of fear were not needed for the blaster fire from the droids harmlessly bounced off the armor plating of the car and back at the droids who fired on them. Hot Rod, not sure of what the Torguta was afraid of asked, "For what?"

Ahsoka sighed, "Nevermind."

Ironhide pulled alongside the two Jedi and called, "Get on!"

"Ironhide?" Anakin asked as he deflected a laser bolt.

"I thought you said you couldn't get involved." Obi-wan shouted over the sounds of laser fire.

Ironhide's smooth haul seemed to have split open as two barrels emerged from each side of the truck's front and fired at the droids, "We found a way to do both. Now you boys get on!"

The two Jedi got on top of Ironhide's vehicle mode and the Autobot took off sending laser fire at the droids while the jedi deflected the bolts from them as they held on for their lives. Soon the AATs came to notice the new arrivals as the captain of the battalion ordered, "Fire on those…things!"

"Roger, roger." The droid driver said as he steered the tank at them only to find the red tank already waiting for them.

"Uh-oh." The droid driver was able to say as the Warpath fired and caused the tank to explode.

Warpath didn't see another AAT approaching from behind until Hot Rod comm. in, "Warpath on your rear!"

Making the quickest turn that the droids ever saw for a tank Warpath went about 180 degrees before firing on them repeatingly, as the Autobot warrior shouted, "Keep 'em coming! I can ker-blam them all cycle long!"

Hot Rod asked he padawan before him, "Will you all be alright if I go?"

Ahsoka nodded and the Autobot speedster started his engine again, plowing through the droids as he does. Hot Rod then jumped high before transforming and forced the main cannon of the AAT to fire upwards at an incoming Vulture droid. The flier was send crashing into a group of the droids before Hot Rod tied the main cannon's barrel into a tight knot.

After that, he jumped off and changed back to his vehicle mode.

The droid who was in charge of the main gun saw the autobot on his scope and said, "I have you now, giant…"

"No don't shoot!" the captain cried from above, but it was too late. With the tank's main gun tied up in a knot the blast only caused the AAT to explode.

The battle didn't last long in the droid's favor. The Jedi, with the Autobot's help, were able to get the of the droids destroy all the remaining last survivors .

Hot Rod transformed back and began taking steps towards the surviving Clone troopers and the three Jedi. Looking down at them he asked with an assuring smile, "You all alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." The medic officer of the clone army said as he looked up at the giant droi- the Autobot.

Ironhide allowed the Jedi to go get off of him and then transformed. Soon the other Autobots came over and transformed saved for Blaster who had been jamming all communications between the battle droids.

"Yo wat up dawgs is it over?" Blaster asked as he rolled over to the others.

"Yup. You can stop jamming their signals now Blaster." Hot Rod told the Communications chief.

"Good because this bot got some beats to create!" Blaster told the others as he transformed from his communication vehicle to robot mode.

Anakin and Obi-wan approached the Autobots. All six of the present Autobots turned and saw the two Jedi bow to them as Anakin said, "Thank you for your assistance, Autobots."

"Yes we owe you our thanks and perhaps our lives as well." Obi-wan said in appreciation for the Autobots' rescue.

Warpath blew the smoke issuing from one of his weapons and said, "All in a day's work for a sharp aim like mine."

Ironhide rolled his optics as he asked, "Is there anything else we can do to assist you all?"

"No I think we got it from here." Anakin assured the Cybertronians.

"Good then we bett-"

"Ironhide!" A voice called. A green and yellow star fighter looking vehicle approached the group.

* * *

Ironhide and Hot Rod let out a groan, "Scrap…"

The jet began to transform, the stablizers on either side of the fighter's main body shifted and turned into legs while the main body converted itself into a torso. Its head popped out from the splitting open view port and nose of the fighter, while rocket pads on either side became shoulders that extended into two arms.

"Springer? What are you doing here? I thought you left to find the _Ark_."

"I was before I got a transmission from Preceptor that you were spotted by organic life-forms and that you had gone against the prime directive about getting involved in their battle."

Hot Rod got in the triple changer's face and spat, "So you'd rather that they'd get annihilated?!"

"Look I know what you did was right but we were given strict orders not to be seen and to not reveal ourselves unless absolutely necessary." The green Wrecker said as he was approached by the human with the beard.

"I'm afraid that their being seen was our doing. We were in the midst of looking for a new source of energy to fuel our ships and weapons when we picked up a reading from Ironhide and the others." The human explained, "It was only after they explained how they got lost after your cruiser ship crash landed that we offered to assist them with our ship's equipment. It was only after that Preceptor picked up our enemy's signals that they left. I honestly didn't expect them to return, but if they hadn't im sure that I, my fellow Jedi and all of our troops would have been killed by the droid army."

"What's a droid?" Springer asked, turning to Ironhide.

The Red Autobot soldier explained, "Well it seems a droid is what they call a mechanical life-form. From the ones we saw their designs and technology is so basic that, compared to us, they looked primitive. They appeared to have been created by other organics for different purposes. Heck even their weapons were too weak to pierce our armor."

"Did any of these droids spot you?"

"Yea but we made sure to jam their communications until we Ker-blam them all into scrap metal." Warpath said with a chuckle.

"While wasting your Energon reserves?" Springer asked.

This got the two jedi curious. They never heard of Energon before but Obi-wan had a theory and asked, "Excuse me, commander? But could you explain to us more about this Energon?"

Looking down Springer wasn't sure if it was wise to reveal more of their secrets to these organic life forms. Ironhide spoke up, wanting to keep Spinger from keeping "Preceptor picked up an Enegon signal before we split up. I had Firefly, Skydive, and Slingshot go with him to secure the area."

"Why did you do that when you could've needed Superion?" Springer asked. Obi-wan could tell that this new Autobot that they met was like Cody about rules and regulations.

He signaled Anakin silently to let the autobots talk to each other. Silverbolt explained, "We were trying to keep a low profile and perserve our reserves from dropping correct? Superion would have given us far too much attention and the process of combining would have drained out reserves even more."

"But now that we're all done, We can assist Preceptor to begin excavating the Energon we need." Hot Rod pointed out.

Good. Autobots, prepare to move out!" Springer ordered before Anakin asked, "May we accompany you?"

"Negative. It would be best for you to repair you vessel and leave before more of these droids show up." Spinger advised the jedi.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We were sent by the Republic to search and collect this new energy source to help us fuel our ships and weapons. If not, we could go into bankruptcy trying to pay for more troops." Obi-wan said to the green Autobot.

"Pay for more troops?" Silverbolt asked, confused. Air Raid, however, noticed how the men in the uniforms and armor had the same facial structure, let alone the same body build and height.

Rex and Cody looked to each other before they took off their helmets, surprising the Autobots even more by how exactly the same the two clone commanders looked. "You see, Springer, we're clones. Born and bred for serving as soldiers of the Republic to help the Jedi battle the Separatist threat in the war."

Taking a closer look Air Raid murmured in Cybertronian, {They almost remind ya of the mass production models of both Autobots and con soldiers, huh?}

"However in order to keep getting more troops to help us we need to keep paying the cloners on the watery world of Kamino." Anakin added, "But with the rised in prices for everything including the cost for the new ships, weapons, and fuel the price for the troops have nearly cause many families to lose their homes."

Ironhide couldn't believe the situation that his new friends were in. He did feel for them But because no one on Cybertron needed any form of currency he was still unsure as to why the cloners of this Kamino world needed money to make more soldiers to prevent the Separatists from taking over their world as well as the rest of the Republic territories.

Hot Rod and Warpath shared a look, they thought similar to Ironhide but the two thought it was most stupid than confusing.

Sighing Springer said, "Follow us and don't fall behind."

He was about to transform when Ahsoka said, "Another thing…the droids pretty much destroyed our speeders we can't follow on foot unless you can give us a ride."

Unable to think of anything else Springer sighed again in defeat, "Very well…"

One by one the Autobots assumed their vehicle modes. Springer, instead of becoming an aerial vehicle, had turned into a land vehicle that was not as armored covered or wide, it looked to the inhabitants of the republic that Springer's land form was built for speed more than anything else. The Jedi, Clone Commanders and Ahsoka climbed on the autobot that they felt they had more in common with.

Anakin was on Hot Rod with his padawan. Obi-wan climbed on top of Ironhide's haul. Rex was with Warapth while Cody decided to go with Springer. From Hot Rod Ahsoka turned to Yularen and asked, "Would you like to come with us Admiral?"

Looking at the other autobots, the middle aged man said, "I…think not, commander Tano. Someone has to stay with the Jedi cruiser to make sure that the Droids will not be attacking us while all of you are away."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"Springer, I think Air Raid, Blaster, and I should wait in casethe droids do come back or Wing Saber was able to locate us after finding more Autobots." Silverbolt suggested.

"Good thinking, Silverbolt. We'll return when we have received the update from Preceptor. Autobots, Roll out!" Springer called as he led the group of Autobots.

All of the Autobots went to their maximum speed. The ride however was short and a little bumpy. Warpath however decided to ram himself through the trees that got in the way. Rex however called over the creaking wood, "Warpath! Stop!"

"Huh? Why should I?"

"Because we need what they produce to live!" Rex shouted over the roar of the tank's engines.

Slowing down he asked, "What'd ya mean?"

"Most of us organic life forms need a microscopic element called Oxygen to keep us living. If we don't have enough Oxygen then we're not gonna last long." Rex told the Autobot as the tank asked, 'Are you serious?"

"He's right Warpath, besides we need to keep a low profile remember?" Spinger called back to the tank transformer.

"Yea alright…" Warpath said as he tried to avoid the trees instead of trying decimate the forest.

Ironhide used one of his mirrors to look up at the Jedi and asked, "Is this Oxygen thing really that important to you all?"

"Yes. I suppose, given how serious Springer was about this Energon, Oxygen is as important to us as Energon is to you." Obi-wan told the Autobot soldier as they continued racing through the forest. Springer was amazed how quickly the human called Obi-wan had deduced how important Energon was to Cybertronians.

Anakin was too busy keeping eye out for any Droids, using his senses to make sure that they were not being followed.

Ahsoka however was enjoying the ride with Hot Rod as she held on tight. She gave sudden cries of surprise when the wheels bumped against rocks or roots that caused the Autobot to bounce or jump unexpectedly. The Torguta didn't seem to mind that such advance beings would have something as primitive as wheels that made the ride through the forest more exciting than the usual speeders with their repulsor lift engine.

Soon the ride came to an end before they were greeted by the three Aerialbots: Firefly, Skydive, and Slingshot, who turned away in disgust, muttering in Cybertronian.

Springer allowed Cody to get off him as he transformed and asked the three fliers, "Where is Preceptor?"

"Inside, waiting for you, Sir." Skydive said, hoping that the green body had forgotten that crack he made with his friend, Slingshot, about Elite Guard graduates.

"Good." Springer said before turning to the other Autobots, "Silverbolt, you and your men stay with the others. Ironhide you come with me to check exactly the amount that the doc found."

"Right." The Autobots said as their Second in command and the Autobot Muscle entered the huge cave.

Obi-wan stood in their way and asked politely, "May we go with you as well? I suspect that we might be able to be of more assistance to you and your people if we inspect this Energon."

Anakin stared at his former master thinking, _'Just what are you thinking, master…'_

Ahsoka, however, went over to Obi-wan and asked the Autobots, "Please? I want to see what this Energon looks like."

The two bots looked at each other as Ironhide shrugged, "It couldn't hurt to show them."

"Very well…" Springer said, having neither the energy nor the patience to argue with the organics. He sighed and lead them into the cave.

One by one the jedi and their clone commanders entered the cave.

They walked in darkness, with only the lights of the Autobot's optics and the Commanders' illuminating the way. They continued that way for another half a mile before then entered a chamber at the end of the tunnel and entered to see Preceptor, surrounded by icy blue colored crystals glowing gently as they seemed to be coming out of the walls and very large crystal acting as a chandelier that supplied most of the light for eight beings.

Preceptor was using his onboard equipment studying the crystals before he heard footsteps approaching and turning saw Ironhide and Springer approaching.

"Ah, Springer, it is good of you and Ironhide to join me. You would not believe the energy quality of these Ener-" Preceptor began before noticing the Republican army officers.

"I see you brought the Republic's generals with you." Preceptor exclaimed, as he stopped projecting his findings and quietly whispered to his commanding officer, "Are you sure it is wise to bring them here?"

"Like going to their ships were and revealing ourselves was?" Springer asked as he checked one of the Energon crystals.

* * *

Outside the cave the remaining Autobots waited and kept their optics peeled for any of the droids or Decepticon scouts. They have not met up with any of the others from the _Ark_ since the evacuation. Slingshot, his distrust for the organics growing quietly made himself enter the cave without anyone noticing.

* * *

The two Jedi had been examining one of the large crystals in front of them, Anakin asked, sensing the force from within the crystals "Obi-wan, isn't this?"

"Yes…I'm afraid it is." Obi-wan said, affirming Anakin's suspicion as they looked at the crystals.

Anakin narrowed his eyes when Cody pulled out an en-scanner and announced, Generals! These are the same energy crystals that we were sent to collect!"

"Excuse me?" a voice asked as the Jedi turned to see Slingshot. His blaster arm trained on them. His face showed anger as he asked, "What did you say, you scrapping parasites?!"

Anakin had never insulted like that before even after years of being free from being a slave-boy on the desert planet of Tatoonie.

The shout attracted the attention of the other three Autobots as Springer shouted, "Slingshot! What in the Allspark's name are you doing?"

"I heard everything these organics said! The fuel they were sent to look for is our Energon!" Slingshot shouted back.

Looking down at his new friends Ironhide asked, "Is what he saying true? Is that fuel you boys need is really our life-blood?"

"I'm afraid so, Ironhide…" Obi-wan said sadly.

Turning to face the Autobots, Anakin said, "I'm sorry, but by order of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, these Energon crystals are under our custody."

"Master!" Ahsoka cried in shock.

"Don't get me started Snips. We need that fuel to power our ships so we can keep beating the Separatists back." Anakin said reaching for his lightsaber.

"Don't even try it." Slingshot threatened, pointing his weapon at the Jedi. In retaliation both of the clones raised their blasters up at the Autobot. However Slingshot's other arm became another blaster which he pointed at the two clones. Obi-wan reached for his lightsaber as well, not to support his former padawan, but to stop any conflict from arising.

Ironhide tried to get Slingshot to stand down. Preceptor kept trying to stop everyone from firing because if one blast of energy, created by a cybertronian blaster or not, could cause the very cave they were in and the surrounding 300 cubic meters around them to be destroyed.

"I'd listen to him, Anakin; they know more about the Energon's composition and make up enough to claim more ownership over it than we ever could." Obi-wan said, hoping for the conflict between their two factions would cease.

"He's right, sir." Rex added, lowering his weapons, "One wrong move and we're all dead."

Anakin gritted his teeth before returning his weapon to his belt and sighed, "Fine…"

"Now as for you Slingshot." Springer approached the small flier, "Stand down."

"No way." Slingshot refused defiantly, "They were gonna make us kiss our sparks good-bye. You know how desperately we need that energon to keep going..."

Narrowing his optics Ironhide said, "They don't know anything about us, of course they would think that way. But as soon as we explain the situation and why we need the Energon I'm sure that they'll understand."

"You're willing to trust these…things more than your own kind, Old timer?" Slingshot asked.

Ironhide raised himself up at full height and clenching his fists, asked, "What do you think?"

Ahsoka looked between the two bots, worried about them fighting.

Making a spitting sound Slingshot changed his arms back to normal before walking away muttering, "It's your funeral…"

Ironhide let out a sigh before turning back to the Jedi, "Sorry about that."

"Just what did Slingshot mean when he said that Energon is necessary to keep you going? I understand how it could be an important fuel source." Anakin confessed slightly confused.

"It is more than that, General Skywalker." Preceptor said as he approached the five organics, "Energon is what allows us to live. It is our life-blood, our fuel, our ammunition and our medicine. Without it, we are doomed for permanent deactivation."

"Meaning? If you do not have enough Energon then…you die?" Ahsoka asked, feeling sorry for the Autobots.

The head scientist nodded before exposing a screen below his armor that displayed several bars, "This scanner allows me to check on our energon reserves and as you can see some of us do not have that much left. Many of us try to preserve what we already have inside our bodies but some forget and have begun blasting away without a shred of concern for their own systems."

Obi-wan looked to Anakin. It was true that to others they might appear to be droids but the older jedi could feel the force in them even though their bodies were made of metal. Would Anakin truly doom an entire species to their death just so that they could have more fuel?

"I…I apologize. I had no idea how important Energon is to your survival." Anakin said bowing slightly to the autobots.

"It's alright. It's like I said. You didn't have any idea how important Energon is to us. But now you do." Ironhide reiterated holding up his hands to make Anakin stop bowing; it was getting embarrassing how these Jedi keep bowing to them.

"Master. How will we explain this to the council and the Chancellor?" Ahsoka asked, causing both of the older Jedi to look at each other.

"Don't worry Snips. We'll think of something." Anakin told her as he sought to examine another of the crystals. The exact color of the crystals were similar to his own, Obi-wan's, and about half of the order.

Suddenly all three Autobots heard Warpath's voice calling out on the other end of their comm. devices, "BAM! Springs, old man, Doc, you and them lil dudes might wanna step outside. We got company."

The three bots looked at each other. The Jedi and the clones did the same before running outside, the bots making sure that they didn't step on the humans or the Torguta.

When they made it out of the cave the Jedi looked in shock as there were a large number of cybertronians with the group that was waiting. The majority of them had the identical design and body type. Obi-wan wondered if these cybertronians were similar to the clone troopers seeing as that so many of them that looked identical to each other. It was clear to the five organics that these were all Autobots.

"IRONHIDE!" A higher pitched cybertronian voice cried as Anakin and Ahsoka turned to see what appeared to be a female cybertronian with light blue armor running up and wrapping her arms around the red and dark grey bot.

"CH-chromia?" Ironhide asked in surprise, fearing the worse for the femme.

She must have thought the same for Chromia pulled away as she said, "I was so afraid…"

"There, there, now. Everything's alright now." Ironhide assured as they embraced each other again. Anakin felt a small twinge of envy, but happy for the two. The two Jedi knights could feel the love between the two Cybertronians.

"Hey, Ironhide, how's it hanging?" A voice called as Anakin spied a white armored Autobot with blue and red accent colors on his armor, a blue visor covering his optics.

"Jazz!" Ironhide called to his old friend before moving to greet him. Chromia had moved out of the way for the two old war buddies to meet again.

A green autobot with a pot belly and what looked like a cybertronian version of a semi long beard and mustache on his liquid metal like skin with, a wide range of weapons on his belt and back approached Spinger. The two greeted each other in relief as they slammed their fists together in a form of a greeting. Another female with light green armor, and what appeared to be a sniper rifle holstered on her back, approached as well and hugged the two males happily as more joined the group. It was obvious that the newly arriving autobots feared the worse for each other after the Ark fell out of orbit and the evacuation was bad.

Rex noticed how the other two green bots' symbols, though were like the Autobots, were slightly different. Bearing the same design however in place of a regular forehead and nose they looked as though they were a hammer.

Around them the other eight Autobots met up and greeted others from the larger group who seemed to be friendly to each other.

Ahsoka however saw something that made her blinked. There, before her, was another cybertronian about her size with peach color armor on his body. He was hugging Hot Rod's leg, overjoyed to see his friend again. Sensing that there were eyes on him, the small Autobot climbed down from Hot Rot's leg and approached cautiously as offered her a hand, "My Name is Wheelie, Does it bother that I like to be a rhymer?"

Ahsoka blinked a bit looking to one of the Autobots or even her master for assistance. But she could sense that the small transformer before her was genuinely pleased to meet her.

"H-hi…" She said as she took the small Autobot's hand and they shook, "I'm…Ahsoka Tano."

Wheelie smile broadened. The bot known as Jazz noticed what the little autobot was doing and approaching carefully, got down on his knee to get a better look at the small organics and said, "Crazy, These organics all have their own looks, their own style."

Glancing down, Ironhide walked back to the Jedi and apologized, "Now, where are my manners. Sorry about that."

"Autobots! Autobots listen up!" Ironhide called. All the autobots assembled turned their attention, if they weren't already looking, to the small organics in their midst. Every Autobot that Wingsaber found turned their optics on the old soldier as he said, "Now I know this isn't how we usually do things, but let me introduce to you all to some of our new allies, natives of this galaxy."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown system of the galaxy. Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist alliance and Sith apprentice, sat at his palace, meditating in peace. Suddenly a hologram activated, he did not need to concern himself who it was. The count got up and knelt before the hologram of a hooded figure, whose entire body, except for the lower half of his face, was covered by the dark robes. The man was Darth Sidious, the one who trained Dooku, and the other Sith apprentice before him. Not even the count knew the man's true identity. The true lord of the Sith had always been sure to cover his tracks, even prevent others sensitive to the force, like the fallen Jedi, to be able to detect his location. Dooku lowered his head in respect to the elderly lord, "Master…"

 _"Lord Tyranus…I sense a great disturbance in the force, a disturbance so great that my vision of our victory over the Jedi has become clouded. It originates on that planet where Skywalker and Kenobi are right now…Send General Grievous to discover what the Jedi have found. If they will not ally themselves with us then they must be destroyed."_ Darth Sidious instructed in his precise whisper of a voice, sounding sharper and shaken, which made the count raise a brow in concern.

Understanding his instructions to the letter Dooku lowered his head again, "Yes, my master."

The hologram disappeared as Sidious hissed, _"We must do whatever it takes to keep our plans on track."_

Dooku stood up and approached his desk. Taking a seat, Count Dooku pondered on what would be so great to even shake someone as powerful as his own master. Knowing what would happen if he did not comply with his master's instruction, the count opened the communications between himself and the supreme general of the Droid army.

 _"What is it Count?"_ The Cyborg general asked the moment his hologram appeared before Dooku.

Weaving his fingers together Count Dooku said, "General, I have an assignment for you."

* * *

(What would Grievous do when he meets these giants? How will the other crewmembers of he Ark react to meeting organics? And how will the Chancellor and the Jedi council react in discovering of these Autobots? Find out in the next Chapter of Star Wars: The Transformers. Please read and review on what you thought and what you might think could happen.)


	4. Prologue Pt 4: Rolling out

(Hey guys how are you all doing? Sorry it's been too long but I finally got this chapter done. Let's see if the Decepticons will find the Ark or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either Star Wars or Transformers.)

* * *

After introductions were made some bots, those who actually believed the propaganda made by Zeta Prime, kept their distance while the majority of the others were curious about either their appearances, their weapons, and even the two different species (human and Torguta). Perceptor, who went to triangulate with the assistance of a fast pace, fast talking Icy-blue colored Autobot that was introduced as Blurr, has found their ship, The _Ark_ , several kliks over a mountain and through the forest. The way that this blue speedster moved and act made Anakin and Obi-wan wonder if he was using the force speed. The two clone commanders however thinks that this Autobot was simply overcharged with energy. When the blue speedy Autobot had went on ahead to scout for any opposition that might deter them from reaching the _Ark_ on time to look for survivors, The Jedi asked about the origins of Blurr and his unique speed abilities.

"Blurr is from the planet Velocitron." Perceptor explained to the five Republican officers, "Velocitron is one of the oldest of Cybertronian colonized worlds from the beginning to the twilight of the Golden Age of Cybertron. The entire culture on the remote, barren, world is centered on the sport of when many or two individuals wishing to show off who is the fastest. Apparently speed is hardwired into their systems that if you do not have what it takes to be a racer than you can work for one."

"An entire planet's culture focused on racing huh?" Anakin asked amused, thinking back to his days as a boy on Tatooine when he pod raced up until Obi-wan's former mentor, Qui-gon Jinn, had helped earn the boy his freedom from being a slave.

Obi-wan however was curious about something that the scientist had said, "'One of the oldest colonized planets'? Do you mean that there are more?"

"Yes, about two-hundred of them, but the most known are the following, Velocitron, Junkion, Gigantia, Neutronia, and I believe one in the deep jungles of Animatron, or as the records say." Perceptor informed the Jedi master. The Autotbot head scientist, clarified before he walked passed a few trees and said, "Ah, here we are."

When the Jedi arrived they stared at the exhaust port of an engine. They looked around and saw that the Autobot vessel had five huge engines that were the same size as the two large engines for their Jedi Cruisers. Perceptor and the Autobots that went with them which include a squad of Autobot troopers, Springer, Ironhide, and Warpath went with them along with five other Cybertronians that were said to be good at Search & Rescue operations. Perceptor continued to type on the entry port on a side of the ship as he sighs, "This isn't good."

"What is it?" Springer asked

"Teletraan 1 is on standby, must have shorted out when the ship crashed." Perceptor said as his hands shifted out of the way as an install rod exited out of his palm and inserted it into the port as he began typing on a holographic keyboard appearing over his forearm. It didn't take long for the starboard side entry port to open.

Springer then ordered the troopers, "Go, go, go!"

The squad of Autobot troopers entered blasters drawn, in case there any spotting from the droid army that Ironhide's group discovered when they made themselves known to the inhabitants of this galaxy.

* * *

The port side entry way opens with 'a little' assistance from Warpath as he rolled in and looking around he turned to the opened entry way and called, "Clear."

Another squad of Autobot troopers followed by the S&R specialist team in the Autobot army came in as the icy blue autobot with the broad shoulders and bulky frame asked, "What's the plan Warpath?"

"Have your team make it to the stasis wing, Hotspot, and make sure our boys in those pods are ok." Warpath told the icy blue bot with the broad shoulders, named Hotspot, who nodded and left with his team. The red autobot then turned to the rest of the troopers, "The rest of you come with me until we split off into into two different unit where I'll lead the team to the bridge and the other one will wait for the build team to arrive to being their repairs."

"YES SIR!" the troopers said as the groups made their way to their destinations.

* * *

Anakin walked with the Autobots, who learned to watch where they stepped since their new allies were exploring the ship, much to the distain of Slingshot. Botanica rolled along as she asks, "Perceptor, May I request to check the laboratory as to make sure the energon extraction tools and convertors to filling energon cubes are secure?"

Perceptor nodded, "Yes that is a wise decision, Botanica."

Nodding back she began rolling with a number of troopers. Anakin blinked as he asks, "Energon cubes?"

"Containers for when we liquefy the energon crystals. Whether as a solid or liquid it allows the energon to become more stable in a cubic shape." Perceptor explained to the jedi.

Obi-wan however remarked, "Maybe I should assist Ms. Botanica in her endeavors." And followed the organic specialist back to the science wing. Slingshot and a few others decided to follow the Jedi, not trusting him as much as the other Autobots seem to.

The others continued hurrying to the bridge, the Autobots were praying for Kup and Jetfire's survivals. When they entered the bridge they saw controls in every station shorted out and were totally fused, the windows and computer screens were cracked as the nose of the ship was buried deep into the stone wall of the mountain. The frames of the windows were bent inwards from the force of the impact which of course made the glass shatter at the feet of the beings in the bridge.

The room was dark so the bots and clones turned their lights on as they begin searching the bridge for two bots that they were looking for. Hot Rod shined his light before seeing one of the doors forced open as if something flown through the doors as he called, "Umm Springer…"

"What?" The SIC asked before noticing the autobot sized hole in the wall and said, "Oh."

Signaling for the two Autobot troopers try and get the door open while staying out of the hole's sight one tries to open it while the other flashed his flashlight in the direction of the door only for the light to be shot and an older cybertronian like voice called, "Yer gonna get more than that if yah plan to snuff out my spark, Decepti-punk!"

"Commander Kup, It's me, Springer!" Springer called to his commanding officer.

Kup hesitated for a moment before asking, "Oh yea? Then what was the last thing I said to the lad before the Ark went down?"

Springer remained silent before answering clearly, "To have my friends around me, no matter the number of metals I might receive."

They soon heard a klang as Kup must have lowered his servo meaning he believed them. Anakin and Ahsoka nodded to each other before focusing on the force to open the door as much as they can. When they were done the two Jedi hurried with Rex and Cody behind them along with the autobots to check on their commander.

Anakin saw that this Autobot commander, Kup, is a green Autobot with his armor's coloring fading but could distinguish the green color of his armor, many scars and dents were seen from the little light that was shown from the lights pouring into the room. He had a metallic looking cigar in his mouth as it seemed to be glowing lightly. In his hand was a large pipe looking cane that would have been what the old soldier had used to shoot out the first Auto-trooper's light out. The bot on top of him was a flier like Silverbolt and his men. His armor color was white and red while doesn't look like a warrior like most of the other Aerialbots do. His optics appear closed while not able to move, with blue liquid leaking out of some of his damaged body. The damage seemed to cause him to go into a sleep like state.

"Hurry and get Jetfire into the Sickbay." Kup ordered though it was clear to the Jedi Knight that Kup had exhibited some damage as well.

"First-Aid! We need you at the Sickbay immediately!" Springer called through the comm. link to the head medical officer of the Autobot crew.

 _"What happened?"_ First-Aid asked from the other end.

"Kup's injured and Jetfire's in Statsis-Lock!" Springer added as he and several Autobots hurried to sickbay.

* * *

"I'm on my way, make sure they're in stable condition before I tend to Jetfire." First-Aid told the SIC as he hurried out of the Stasis wing, transforming as he does to make it on time to aid his fellow Autobots.

The other Protectobots watch as their pacifist comrade leave before continuing to check which of the seriously wounded in the stasis pods had survived the crash and which had not.

* * *

In the laboratory of the ship Obi-wan studied the many different tools that the Autobots had as well as how advance Cybertronian technology is compared to that of the Galaxy. He also began to worry that if those like Dooku or Grevious get their hands on some of this technology, especially if they get their hands on Cybertronian weapons.

Noticing the concern on the Jedi's face, Botanica asked, "Is something the matter, General Kenobi?"

"Oh, nothing to be concerned about Botanica." Obi-wan reassured, ignoring the feeling of great distrust from the young Autobot flier. The distrust for organic life forms has been so evident that Obi-wan didn't need the force to sense it. Obi-wan wondered why Slingshot distrust organics with such distain. Could it have happened on one of the Cybertronian planets? Or did it have something involved with something else. Whatever the case Obi-wan was to make extra sure to not to antagonize himself to these new life-forms.

Slingshot stood there glaring at the small organic while much disgust was in his optics. Botanica had finished examining the tools and equipment needed for their survival in this new galaxy as she turned and saw Slingshot glaring at the Jedi still. Sighing in frustration she rolled over and asked, "Slingshot, Why do you find our guest as though he is a Scraplet?"

"I don't have to explain myself, you organic-lover…" Slingshot spat, causing Botanica to narrow her optics in disappointment before rolling away with a huff. Just because her specialty during this expedition doesn't mean that she would dare be insulted this way. Obi-wan picked up in the frustration from the female Autobot. He then approached the Female and asked, "Excuse me, Botanica?"

"Yes?" the Autobot scientist asked looking back to the jedi.

His hand was towards a device that he never seen before and asked, "Could you tell me what this interesting device is?"

"That is a Quantum Cryo Inducer. Very valuable and very hard to come by." Botanica explained, silently thanking the Jedi for the welcome destraction.

"A Quantum Cry Inducer?" Obi-wan asked curious.

Botanica nodded as she explained, "Only two were ever made, however we have been able to take one of them from our enemy the Decepticons."

"Decepticons?" Kenobi asked.

Slingshot rolled his optics, "Are you gonna repeat everything you say like an audio log?"

"Slingshot!" Botanica snapped, "You know that our guests know nothing about us or our enemies so please open that chrome plated processor of yours and try to keep an open mind."

Slingshot scoffed before looking away. Turning back to the human Botanica explained, "The Decepticons are our enemies, though they are also Cybertronian, they are consumed with a need for power and domination of others. For eons we have been in war with them in a futile control over our lifeblood, Energon."

"And is this war still continuing to the day?"

"Some believe so, others actually know that the war had been lost by both sides. The Decepticons however, though lesser in numbers compared to how they were years ago, continue to hunt us down whether we fight back or not."

"I am guess they seem to believe you are responsible for the war being lost?"

"That is certainly one way to put it." Botanica said before turning around and rolling away as she called for some Autobot troopers to come and help her with the transportation of the Energon refining equipment when Springer called for First-Aid over the comm. channel that Kup and Jetfire needing medical attention. Obi-wan immediately felt the immense concern from many of the bots. Slingshot however didn't seem to worry all that much about either of the two Autobots mentioned in the report. The small flier actually seemed to be giving a very convincing impression that he was relieved that his commander was in difficult situation. It became clear to the Jedi master that the Autobots have the capacity to be ignorant like other lifeforms, but Obi-wan wonders if he was compensating for something that made the Autobot feel as though he needs to act this way.

He instead used The Force to hurry where the other Autobots were hurrying to (The bots that were not busy with repairs to the ship or other things that appear vital for their survival) what appeared to be a sickbay. When arrived the white and red Autobot as he began working alone with instruments in his hands. One such instrument resembled a laser bladed scalpel while the other seems to be keeping a filled with a liquid that is the same color as the Energon crystals, but it was as though it was a Cybertronian version of a life support.

Springer approached and using the intercom between the waiting and the operation rooms, "How are they, First-Aid?"

As he was working the bot identified as First-Aid answered, "Kup took some damage to his left leg as well as his right arm, which explained why his shot was erratic when you found him. Coupled with the fact that he isn't as young as he once was. It'll take him some time to repair from the crash landing. Right now he's in his quarters in recharge mode."

Obi-wan used the force to jump and land gently on Warpath's shoulder as the medical officer continued in a more solemn tone, "Jetfire however lost a good amount of Energon and will need to remain in the cryo-chamber for more repairs before we can be permitted exit out of stasis lock."

"Why are you wasting your Energon reserves when you could just pick use the same that leaked out?" Rex asked, being what the Jedi would call tactless.

"You seem to confuse us with your droids, Rex." The Autobot in the green armor and a pot belly said turning to the bald clone captain, "Do you pick your internal fluids and reuse it?"

Rex remained silent, knowing that the Autobot was correct. Huffing smugly, the bot said, "That's what I thought."

"Hound…" Ironhide growled at his friend's rudeness to their friends.

First-Aid turned to those behind and said, rather loudly, "Will you all please mute it?! I'm trying to save a life here!"

They all remained silent for a while before Springer told them all they can go back to working on the repairs to the ship's engines and life support systems as well to repairs to the bridge's window. Springer looked as though he would remain even after the Jedi have left the medical wing.

Obi-wan and the others walked as Anakin asked, "Why is he remaining there when he must have the repairs and reconstruction of his ship to do?"

"The Build team got the reconstruction down with no problem, Perceptor and the egg heads are trying to get Teletran-1 back online. Someone has to be one who takes care of things can't since Kup's in recharge mode." Warpath told the Jedi as they walked, the Autobots being careful of where they stepped as to not crush their new friends.

Anakin was going to ask more about this Build team when Obi-wan shook his head so they offered their help which some of the Autobots were grateful for the assistance. While working alongside the Autobots, the Jedi were able to see how well they can work together when their existence is on the line or if they have a common goal to accomplish. The one in charge of the repairs was a male Autobot that was not only shorter than Hot Rod but younger as well. His armor suggests that he transforms into a construction vehicle with a blade to plow through the terrain or debris. He then looked up from his data pad and called to some Auto-troopers, "HEY! You're putting too much into that!"

Sighing he turned to the big bulky muscular bot with yellow armor next to him, "Hey, Heavy Load! Help those guys before they cause that support beam to collapse the entire ship on our heads!"

"You got it Wedge!" The older Autobot in yellow armor called as he rushed over and began to straighten out the beam and held it steady for the troopers to do the work correctly, letting the satisfied Wedge to nod as he turned to call through their personal comlink, "How's your sector looking Grapple?"

"Doing great over here, Wedge, few more cycles and we'll be able to get this sector all set." A slightly older male voice said as a holographic head of a green colored Autobot appeared.

Nodding Wedge, made communications with a green colored Autobot, "Hoist, how the port side doing?"

"Almost done, but with the crash landing the captain made, we're gonna have our engines shot for some mega cycles." Hoist said, his higher pitch voice garbling for a moment as it seems the communications between the two sectors were damaged a little bit.

"Keep working as much as possible, we need to get some kind of life support for our organic friends, artificial gravity, thrusters, weapons, and the shields back on before we can even begin to think about going anywhere." Wedge told his teammate who nodded and got back to work.

"We'll do our best." Hoist said before ending his com. link with his leader.

Anakin looked over at the orange bot who seemed to be calling the shots on repairs and asked, "Excuse me, Jazz?"

"What up, General Sky-guy?" The White, blue, and red Autobot asked as he approached. Ahsoka snickered behind her hand as the Autobot was using her nickname for her master.

Anakin, ignoring the nickname, looked to the orange Autobot and asked, "Who is that Autobot there? He appears to be too young to be giving any orders."

Jazz looked over and a smile formed on his lips, "Oh that's the prodigal young genius, orange like the hard hat, Wedge. He's the leader of the Autobot constructer team known as the Build Team. He's also the best at construction and building things that are sure not to fail."

Anakin was amazed when he heard that. It looked to him that the young Autobot was actually a genius at constructing, not to mention a leader. He looked over at the yellow bot that was doing the very heavy lifting, and seem to take joy in doing it. Jazz, seeing this explained, "That's Heavy Load, the big brawler and heavy worker of the Build Team, he's like Ironhide to a degree, highly respected by everyone and those of his own team, those jokes of his help a lot too."

Rex nodded, he finds someone who likes to do his job as a hard worker commendable. Jazz then said, "The other two on the Build Team are the marksman with the red flare, Hoist; and the green tactful artist of the team, Grapple."

Obi-wan was astounded by how well these beings, with many different personalities, could work well together. He can feel the inspired cooperation in many of the Autobots with The Force. He then heard his Communicator chime before he activated it. The miniature hologram of Admiral Yularen appeared, his stoic expression heavy with worry. Obi-wan asked, "Yes Admiral?"

"General Kenobi, the second ship that followed our new friends here has dealt with the Separatist ships that remained in space to battle the, it would appear that they are now attempt to locate the ship you are on in order to destroy it and the Autobots." Admiral Yularen reported.

"Understood. We'll be on our way back to the ship to provide air support." Anakin said, going to his Starfighter.

Obi-wan however said, "Anakin, we cannot endanger ourselves engaging an enemy with as much advance technology as the Decepticon vessel. We need to somehow distract them to give the Autobots enough time to repair their ship so they may lead the Decepticons away."

"Actually Beardy." Wedge pipped up, gaining a surprised look from the Jedi master and a stifled chuckle from Anakin, "I spoke with Perceptor and we might be able to use the shields array as hologram projectors with some internal stealth coating and scan jammers to hide both the ship and our energy signatures at the same time. We'll be able to keep ourselves safe until they leave us alone."

"Is that even possible?" Rex asked, slightly thinking that the shields around the ship being converted into a hologram projector.

Perceptor came in as he said, "It will work, I have calculated the time it will take for their ship to come to our location and how long it will take for the Decepticon leader of that crew to confirm if his targets are here or the battle that they might have sustained with us as well as the Separatists that were in space. It would take some cycles but I'm sure that we can get it done."

The bots in the room looked to Springer as he sighed, "Like we got any choice, their shields and weapons are still powerful even before we made it through the Space Bridge Portal…"

Those words caught the Jedi and senior officer's attention. What could a Space Bridge Portal be? But now they need to concentrate on helping the Autobots survive this.

Activating the PA system throughout the ship Springer spoke, "Attention All hands! Change of plans, get to work on reprogramming the Energy shield emitters into holographic projectors! Anyone who's not repairing the systems get to applying stealth coating the exterior working again to give the Decepti-creeps a shock when they come looking for us. Top priority now is to survive and repair!"

The Autobots around the ship were beginning to switch as they began working to get to get the dampeners up as well as the stealth coating spray containers for the interior of the walls. Others, like the Autobot fliers, or those that turn into vehicles that can shoot the stealth coating began their spraying outside of the ship.

* * *

Springer was about to join them when a call came from one of the bridge hands, "We got a problem!"

"What is it!?" Springer called over the noise of every Autobot working.

"There's a section of wiring that is essential for holographic projecting that can't be done, by anyone on board." The bridge op called.

The news made Springer grit his dentures as he looked around, trying to think. He then found his answer when seeing Hound on his way to do more Stealth coating. He then called, "Hound, you used to be the one in charge of hologram designs and projecting matinance back at the Elite Guard training fields! You need to help with switching the hardware from shield emitting to holographic projections!"

"That was eons ago! I'm only good with guns and fighting now!" Hound shouted back.

Looking more to the older bot, Springer said, "I know… but I'm begging you... We're all counting on you to do it since you're the only one who can…"

Hound looked around before, confirming what Springer was saying. Sighing in defeat Hound creaked his hands and said, "Don't expect me to be a pro like how I used to…"

The Republican officers remained as they were near the captain's chair, staying out of the way when Ahsoka went up to Springer and asked, "Is there any way we can help?"

"Not unless you can use your Force abilities to help speed this up." Slingshot shot up, making a joke at the Jedi's expense, not actually believing that such small organic creatures could be given such power.

Before he was yelled at by his Superiors, Ahsoka proved the hotshot flier wrong by using the force to help lift a refilled container of the Stealth coating that an Autobot needed, but couldn't reach due to the heavy foot traffic.

The Autobot soldier, stunned, gave his thanks and went to his assigned section of the ship. Ahsoka took a deep breath, "That was heavy."

Those that saw it stared in shock. Slingshot was just as surprised before shaking himself out of it and said, "Puh-lease…that was some kind of electrical magnet trick."

"Actually, my scans detected no signs of magnetic waves through the air." The White and red autobot with a shoulder cannon said, much to the ire of the small flier.

Springer, knowing that they don't have the time to talk about what the young female did said, "Alright, that's enough! Hurry we don't have time to get distracted!"

Slowly the Autobots went back to work, trying to gain back the time they lost from Ahsoka's display.

Ahsoka looked to see both her master and Master Kenobi staring disapprovingly at her. She pouted and said, "That Autobot needed the stealth coating. Thought I could help."

"Need I remind you that a Jedi is humble, my young padawan?" Anakin asked, disappointed that Ahsoka had used the force to show off to the Autobots.

Ashamed of getting her master disappointed with her, Ahsoka murmured, "Sorry Master…"

"Now hold on there." Ironhide said, as he approached with two Autobot sized containers, "Maybe you folks can do that hoco poco to help us get the spots that even Wheelie might not be able to get."

Anakin and Obi-wan looked to each other before the older Jedi shrugged his shoulders, "Not like we can make anything worse."

Using the force the two Jedi lifted one container as Ironhide transformed, allowing the two generals to ride while Ahsoka and the clone commanders picked the other up and were given a ride by the red and white Autobot with the shoulder cannon as it turned into a land vehicle that was slim, sleek and built for speed.

* * *

On the Decepticon Warship, The _Titan_ , Obsidian had all hands scan for any traces of their enemies. Picking up on her consort's slightly growing impatience, Strika asked, "What is taking us so long?! We should have found them by now!"

"My apology, General Strika," A bridge op said, "The moisture of this planet is messing up our scanning equipment. The procedure is slow, we're going to need to keep scanning in this painfully slow speed."

Strika let out a growl of frustration before muttering, "Incompetence."

"Patience, Strika." Obsidian said, comforting his consort as the general remained at the captain's position, "We will find the Autobots."

"Yes, sir." Strika stated, calming herself, for the sake of the mission. Lugnut grunted as he stood there.

Glaring Strika asked, "You have something to say, Lugnut?"

"We should be emblazing our sacred mark onto this worthless planet." Lugnut muttered.

"And have the Energon clusters detonate while we enact with your foolhardy plan?" Strika asked, glaring at the one eyed mech.

"Uhh… Energon?" Lugnut asked, surprised to hear that Energon was on this planet. Those that were used to the thick headiness of the Megatron fanatic, but this was a new low for the brutish con.

A Decepticon with a security like vehicle armor approached, asking, "So do we go guns a-blazing or do we wait for the scanners? Either I ready to track them down and put their sparks out for ya."

"While I do find your skills as a tracker valuable, Barricade. I must order you to stay where you are until we are for certain that the Autobots had perished in the crash. The Ark has survived worse things since the Exodus. I and Strika bore witness to that while serving our master." Obsidian said as he returned his gaze to keep an optic out for any signs of the Ark.

Strika was seething with anger on not able to locate their target. She hates failure even more than anything illogical.

An alarm was heard as Strika asked, "What is that sound?"

"It's our long range En-Sensor rays! It detected a sudden spike of the Energon frequency." A bridge op reported before he went back to his screen.

"Triangulate the coordinates: match it to our next heading." Strika ordered hovering to the bridge op as she looked over the readings with the mech.

As the ship changed direction, Obsidian stood waiting for the sight of the Ark, ready to finally destroy that ship, once and for all.

* * *

On board the Ark, all the necessary changes were made as everyone inside the ship stood in a deafining silence, watching as Hound went over to the shield controls and looking around to the bots and the Jedi, the Autobot gave, "Hold on to your Afts."

And punched in the sequence, where the ship went dark, the only thing lighting the entire vessel was the natural lights and optics from the Autobots. Everyone remained still, waiting until the ground around them began to shake, the shaking continued to become intense before a shadow blocked out the nearby sun, causing the Jedi and their Clone commanders to look up and see a dark and menacing looking ship came into sight. Anakin recognized the ship design from the space battle with the Separatists before ordering an immediate planet fall to escape when the ship began it's assault.

Obi-wan now understood why Anakin had ordered their fleet to descend, given the size of the ship he believed to be as powerful, if not more so than the Malevolence. When the ship stopped and remained at it was, Obi-wan reached out with the force and felt a large disturbance in The Force, coming from the very center of the ship above them. He would have to ask the Autobots if they know of a substance that would make it feel as though the Darkside was on board that ship.

They all watched from the viewing ports as a aerial figure with four others fly out , the four of the similar design followed in a formation, giving the impression the one with the rotor on either side of the wings was someone of great importance to the Decepticons.

"Obsidian..." Ironhide breathed, seeing the starfighter sized vehicles with the rotors before it transformed into a Cybertronian with a visor over its optics. Instead of a pair of legs the lower half of his body ended up as a sort of tail while the rotors on his shoulders kept spinning but in a slower pace, to keep him floating in the air. The machine barrels on either side of his body became arms with digits sticking out from the barrel's ports. The Decepticons on either side of him had the exact body type and transformation sequence as they stood and looked around their arms shifting into weapons.

Anakin guessed that these must be the same as the Clone troopers and Autobot troopers that weren't mass production.

The Decepticons outside continued their search as one picked up a piece of what looked like a part of the ship.

* * *

"General Obsidian!" The Air-general heard as he turned to see one of the Vehicons coming over with something in his hand. The con stopped and presented the piece for the general to see, "I found this, Must have been a piece of their ship."

"A logical assumption, soldier. If I may?" Obsidian said as he stared at the piece, extending his arm to study it.

The con then held it out to give it to his general, "O-Of course, Sir."

Obsidian took the piece and began a full scan of the piece as the four vehicons watched or kept guard for any surprise attacks. After what felt like a half of the day went by, Obsidian finished his scans and announced, "Congratulations, gentlemen. The Ark has been, finally, destroyed."

The four cons celebrated as they thought the Autobots that had remained on Cybertron were finally destroyed. Activating his comm. link Obsidian reported his findings, "Atttention all hands, victory is ours, the Ark and Autobots have been vanquished."

"Glory to the Decepticons." Obsidian recited as he heard a chorus of Decepticons from both on his ship and with him, "GLORY TO THE DECEPTICONS!"

With victory in most of their minds the five cons transformed and returned to the ship. The Autobots then saw as the _Titan_ turned and rose into the air before flying away from the planet.

* * *

Springer let out a breath of ventilation, relieved that the plan worked.

Hound, turning said, "Okay, they're gone, but that doesn't mean we're safe, they'll figure out our little trick and splat us throughout a nebula. Let's get back to getting the shields back to normal and fixing this old bird."

"Right." Wedge said as he and his team began working at their newly assigned roles with the help of the other Autobots. When the crew went back to their stations, Hound slumped himself and muttered, "I thought I felt my spark stop..."

Springer smirked as he patted his friend's shoulder, "You did good."

"Don't even get me started, now we gotta power down the holograms and re-wire them back into Shield emitters." Hound said as began doing just that. Anakin and Obi-wan began talking as the older Jedi said, "We must contact the our ship to see if we can discuss this with the Chancellor."

"The who?" Hot Rod asked, hearing the two Jedi talking.

* * *

From the Jedi cruiser, Redeemer, Admiral Yuleran let out a breath of relief when he got the report that the Decepticon vessel had left.

"Admiral, we finished the repairs to the communications hub. And we're getting a call from home." A bridge officer reported, causing Yularen sigh again.

Turning to the clone he ordered, walking to the section for such communications, "Patch it through."

"Right away, sir." The clone that reported him this said as he went with him and pressing a button showed two figures. One figure was a man in a flowing red robe, the man himself was very old had white hair from his age. This man was Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. The being next to him was about three feet tall green being with long ears, he was old in appearance, his hands held onto a short cane. He had a light tan robe over some brown ones. The little green being is Master Yoda, the grand master of the Jedi temple, and one of the oldest Jedi to ever live.

The Chancellor he sighed, "Oh thank heavens, Admiral Yularen, I am pleased to finally make contact with you."

Looking around he asks, "Where are General Kenobi and General Skywalker?"

"Well, sir… The generals have decided to meet with a newly discovered species on this planet."

"Discovered new people, they have?" Yoda asked.

Palpatine rubbed his hand to his aged chin as he stated, "Strange… I don't recall any reports of any civilization being on that planet."

"I know this may be hard to believe, sir. But these being came from a planet that is outside of our Galaxy." Yularen reported, causing both the Jedi and the Chancellor to stare wide eyed, something that was very unheard of.

"What have these being to show for proof of them being from another galaxy?" Palpatine asked, cautiously asking the Admiral.

Yularen remained silent before saying, "I'm afraid, sir, that, that's not my place to say. The General wishes to tell you when he returns."

"Ah, that boy seems to always want to surprise me one way or another." Palpatine, remarked with a smile.

"It wasn't General Skywalker that wish to keep their privacy, it was General Kenobi." Yularen reported, remembering what the jedi told him if they were ever able to get a message from Coruscant.

"Unusual, it is." Yoda remarked looking up to the Supreme Chancellor.

"For whatever the reasons, I'm sure Kenobi has his reasons for not wishing to compromise his new allies." Palpatine reassured the old jedi master, who nodded agreeing with the chancellor's words.

Yularen then was told by another clone bridge operator that reported, "Chancellor, Admiral, begging your pardon. We're being hailed by General Skywalker."

"Patch him through, please, I want to make sure that boy and his friends are alright." Chancellor Palpatine said, interrupting Yularen.

Immediately the clone stood at attention, "Right away, sir."

Anakin Skywalker's holographic image appeared as he looked and was surprised to see the holograms of the chancellor and the jedi master, "Chancellor, Master Yoda? I did not know that we were able to reestablish communications with you."

"My apologize, my boy, but we were anxious when we heard the report of a lone ship, neither allied with the republic or separatists, appearing out of nowhere and single handedly began firing on both ships." The Chancellor explained, letting his concern and worry show, but it became relief as he looked at the young Jedi's face.

Anakin smiled before reported sadly, "Our landing forces lost heavy losses as well as our space forces to engage the Separatist fighters, things became desperate by the time that one of the ships open fired at all sides with energy blasts that were unlike anything, none of our weapons were able break through the shields not even weaken it."

"They have such advance technology to hold off and assault multiple ships?" Palpatine raised a brow by this knowledge he and Yoda looked to each other before the human said, "Tell me as much as you can, my boy?"

Anakin explained while looking away, probably to confirm on what he can divulge to the supreme chancellor and the Jedi master. Yoda remained silent as he listened, not wishing to miss a single crucial detail about these new beings from another galaxy. But Palpatine had to ask when the young general spoke of the crystals, "Are you certain that these beings need the new crystals in order to survive?"

"I'm certain, sir." Anakin said, knowing how the chancellor wanted the crystals to be return to be a new fuel source to fuel their ships.

"Delicate, the situation is." Yoda state turning to both the young Jedi and the Chancellor.

Palpatine sighed as he said, "We may need those crystals as fuels but I will not sacrifice my beliefs or the principles of the Republic to cause an entire species to go into extinction…"

"What should we do, sir?" Yularen asked.

Palpatine remained silent, closing his eyes for a while before opening his eyes, "I've come to a decision."

* * *

(What did you all think? What decision did Palpatine make concerning the Autobots? Find out as the Second Battle of Cybertron will begin next chapter of Star Wars: The Transformers.)


	5. Second War of Cybertron: Coming Storms

(Hey everyone. How are you all doing? Has your summer vacation or Summer been great? Maybe my newest chapter could help. I can't believe how hot it got this week. Anyway I do not own Star Wars and Transformers they are the property of their respected owners. Please let me know when you Read it and review it. Now let's get this story underway!)

* * *

Obi-wan stood on the bridge of his ship and he watched as stars went by the cruiser. He sighed, realizing how complicated it was to lift the Autobot ship from the planet's surface, even with the help of the Autobot flyers. It was very fortunate that Wedge and another Autobot, a red one, with a face plate under his eyes and with an aerial designed armor, were able to find a way to do so. The Jedi master had not needed to use the force to sense how very confident and sure the Autobot was as the pilot and a flyer like the others with Silverbolt and his men.

Obi-wan was still wary about introducing the Autobots to the Chancellor; there are still so much they did not understand about the Autobots, and their technology. Since leaving the planet, Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the two Clone commanders, learned more about the Decepticons. Their leader, a terrible tyrant had actually poisoned their planet's very core, making the planet unable to produce more of the Energon that all Cybertronians needed to survive.

The Jedi master remembered how Anakin had been outraged at this piece of information. Ahsoka also was horrified; she couldn't understand how anyone could just poison the very core of their planet, their home, just to conquer it.

Looking towards the _Ark_ , Obi-wan could sense the hopes and lingering emotions from the very walls as it traveled through via the tractor beams. This maneuver took the effort of the entire Jedi's entire fleet, but it got the job done. Now they had to come up with a means to enter Hyperspace with a ship the size of the _Ark_ and everyone inside it while not tearing their own ships apart.

* * *

Anakin watched from the Captain's chair of the _Ark_ 's main bridge. He couldn't believe how advancedd the Autobots and their technology were compared to their own. Maybe they could ask the Autobots to help with the war. They could even use the Autobot's technology to assist in making weapons so that the separatists wouldn't dare to try and conquer more of their territory and ruin more lives within the republic.

The door opened and in came Warpath, his armor changed compare to how it looked when the Jedi saw him last.

Springer turned and asked, "Back already?"

"Yup, though it cost me some speeds, but gotta admit their tanks hold more surprises than anything we can think of." Warpath said. He had scanned one of the Republic's walker tanks, the AT-TE.

Slingshot turned and groaned, "Please don't tell me we're going to degrade ourselves by scanning their primitive jets too…"

"You got a better idea to show them that we are not invaders?" Air-Raid asked, walking over with the others of his teambegin looking for a suitable vehicle to scan. Slingshot grumbled incoherently to himself as he followed his commander and teammates to fly to the cruiser that Obi-wan had for the Autobots.

Anakin smiled that the Autobots were going along with proving their willingness to show themselves to the people of the Republic. It was, however, sad for him to see how they were willing to sacrifice their more advanced vehicle and weapons to do it.

When Kup had woke up, he was shocked to find that their Prime Directives had been violated so quickly while in this strange galaxy. However, after Springer had explained it to the captain, Kup had no choice but to agree to have their ship pulled along by the Republic cruisers.

Kup did silently admit he had never seen anyone let alone a small organic creature, possessing such powers, not even in his long life and military service. He wondered if these Jedi and their connection to The Force might be able to help them with their primary mission before it became too late.

Rex came in with one of their hover cycles or what the inhabitants called a "Swoop bike". Looking around he ed up at to see which of the bots weren't busy and asked, "Hey Ironhide!"

"Sup Rex?" Ironhide asked, looking down to the captain.

"We're that little clanker of yours… what's his name."

Ironhide was confused by the term "clanker." He finally realized who the clone was talking about and asked, "Ya mean Wheelie?" He's with Hot Rod on the defense controls, trying to get 'em back online."

"Ahh. That's a shame. I wanted to see if this bike's a good mode for him." Rex said as he looked at the bike, "Guess I'll wait by the observation decks."

He left the bridge. Suddenly they heard the engine of the bike starting and the humming of the engines zooming down the halls.

A series of beeps was heard and a Bridge Op. reported, "Sir, we're getting a com channel from the Republic ship. It's Admiral Yularen."

Looking over to Anakin, Kup asked, "Might be something serious?"

Anakin sighed and said, "Could be, patch it through."

The Autobot nodded before doing. Yularen's hologram appeared, "General Skywalker, we're getting another message from home. Chancellor Palpatine is anxious to hear from you again."

"As expected." Anakin said, turning to the bots who were in charge of the coms, "Can you two set this up so that the Chancellor sees only me instead of the ship as well?"

"Think so." The bot answered. He and his friend made the necessary changes before the image of the aged and somewhat elderly Palpatine appeared above the bridge's main projectors.

Palpatine let out a sigh of relief at seeing the Jedi he had been keeping his eye on since they met during the Naboo occupation when Anakin was only a young boy. Opening his eyes and facing the young Jedi, Palpatine spoke, "Ah, Anakin. Thank goodness you're all right. It's been some time since your last communications with us."

"Yes. Sorry about that, Chancellor. Our visitors do not have the same means of entering Hyperspace with their ships. We are stuck until we're able to somehow get their ship to Coruscant without tearing ours up in the process."

"I see. I wish I can help you my boy, I do. But we need you and Kenobi back if we're to keep the Republic and its citizens safe from the Separatists." Chancellor Palpatine stated before asking, "Are you certain that you cannot tell me more about your new friends?"

"I'm sorry sir. I've been sworn to secrecy." Anakin admitted, not wanting to lie to the man who had been watching over him for since that time when they met on Naboo. He then hinted, "I'm sure that you'll have a delightful surprise when you see them. Just be sure to tell the troops and guards to not to fire on the ship and anything that comes out of it."

Having said his piece, Anakin nodded for the Autobot to end the communication with the home planet of the Republic.

* * *

Palpatine, confused by Anakin's knowing smile had conveyed the orders to all of the clone troopers, senate guards, and Coruscant security members to not fire on anything involving the ship. He looked over his desk to the senior members of the Jedi Council, Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu, and asked, "What could be going on inside that boy's head?"

"Whatever it is, Skywalker and Kenobi have the support of the council." Mace Windu stated, in his usual calm demeanor.

Turning to the Jedi, Palpatine assured the two masters before him, "I don't have doubts about General Skywalker's intentions but that boy might cause me to go into an early grave if he's not too careful."

"Not soon, I hope." Yoda said as he sat in his chair. He and Mace Windu had felt a new darkness besides the Dark side of the Force. In fact, this new darkness appeared to make the Dark side even stronger. But the Force seemed to be rippling as well, as if a new energy had communed with the Force just as soon as Skywalker ad Kenobi had reached the planet.

The doors opened and in came a young woman with brown hair, tied in one of the Galaxy's hair styles. She wore robes of purple, trailing behind her, that reached to the floor. This young woman was Padme Amidala, senator from the planet Naboo, dressed in her senatorial robes. She was Chancellor Palpatine's inner circle of loyalists since she had takenthe office as Naboo's representative, after her two terms as the elected Queen of her home planet of Naboo came to an end before the Clone Wars began.

"Begging your pardon, Chancellor Palpatine, but have you heard from General Skywalker and Kenobi?" Padme asked, concerned for the two Jedi she has known very well. She was concerned for her husband. After the first battle on the desert world of Geonosis, Anakin and Padme had secretly married so that they could spend the rest of their lives together.

Smiling fatherly, Palpatine approached the senator, "As a matter of fact, my dear. We just got word that Kenobi and young Skywalker have encountered a new species and they are bringing them here for us to hear their story."

"A new species?" Padme asked, already praying that they have not get involved with the war.

Noticing that look, Palpatine approached her, "I understand your concerns, Senator, but if we do not do something, their planet and their people would become enslaved to the Separatists."

Padme remained silent before speaking her mind and her beliefs, "All the more reason why we should not think of involving them in the war. If we're in such a state then asking them to fight with us could it be just as dangerous as doing nothing."

Palpatine nodded, "I whole-heartedly agree with you, my dear. But if they could provide support of any kind I believe we should not be so dismissive of this chance. Please excuse me."

Padme, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda remained silent as they left Palpatine's office so that he could continue working. When they left, his face became more troubled as he was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Back on the _Ark_ Wedge and his team were busy working on the engines, trying figure out a means for them to get to this Coruscant planet without wasting so much of their precious Energon just to fuel the ship.

Heavy load was supporting his two teammate. They were making sure that the engine core kept working with the minimum adjustments, so as to keep the engines from either shutting down or exploding until were able to get their repairs underway. Hoist and Grapple were doing the more finer and delicate repairs with more care, as their yellow armored comrade maintained the ship's engines.

Turning to his young leader, Hoist asked, "Hey, Wedge?"

"What is it, Hoist?" The young mech answered. He was still trying to think of a way for interstellar travel while perserving their Energon reserves.

"Grapple and I were wondering what'll be like on Coruscant. Like what the planet'll look like when we arrive." Hoist told his young leader as he kept working.

Wedge sighed, "How am I supposed to know? I never heard of any planet with such small life forms before: So expect anything. Who knows, since it's supposed to be the capital of the Republic, maybe it'd be advanced or something."

"What I find interesting is those engine blocks of theirs that allow them to access a special spatial dimension that allows travel almost as quickly as the Space Bridge portals."

"How do you suppose technology that we've never heard of would be of use to us. What if said technology's radiation isn't compatible with our Energon waves to even..." Wedge began, before trailing off in his sentence as if he had a sudden epiphany.

Activating his comlink, he called, "Yo, Perceptor! Hey mind taking a look at an energy reading of that Hyperspace that the Jedi talked about?"

" _I believe so, Wedge. But whatever for?"_ Perceptor's voice asked from his own com.

The young Genius of the Build team smiled and said, "Just trust me on this one."

After a short time, Wedge could hear the head scientist officer reply, "Very well. I just wish I knew exactly what you were looking for… Hello. What's this?"

Wedge's smile widened. He ignored his team's questions, starting with Heavy Load, "What're you up to, Wedge?"

"Yea, tell us." Grapple added wanting to know as well.

"IS this involving what I asked about?" Hoist asked, blinking confused.

Wedge only smiled before explaining his idea to his teammates.

* * *

Perceptor couldn't believe his optics, not even after using his lens to make sure that Wedge's theory would be proven false. To his astonishment, the readings that he received from the Hyperspace as well as the residual Space Bridge energy that still lingered within the ship could indeed help them reach Coruscant before long.

"It would seem that the Hyperspace energy and the residual energy of the Space Bridge portal could be used to create a portal of some kind for all four of the ships to pass through." Perceptor explained.

Anakin and Obi-wan shared a glance before the older Jedi asked, _"Pardon me, but what pray tell is a Space bridge?"_

"The Space Bridge is one of the most ground breaking technologies known to every Cybertronian. It literally opens a portal through space and time and allows instant transport through great distances without using as much fuel and reserves on an ordinary transverse of space. It was however destroyed when a plague ravaged our home. The Decepticon's second in command found one of the ancient Space Bridges projectors and used it when our ship and the Decepticon flagship, the _Nemesis_ , launched from Cybertron during the final days of the War for our home planet."

"It's actually the very same technology that was used when we accidentally arrived at your galaxy." Jetfire pointed out as the Jedi finally figured out the energy anomaly that occurred in space over the planet where the Republic army encountered Energon and the Autobots.

Anakin stared, shocked. Before shaking his head, "Wait. Are you telling me that there's actually portal technology that could be used to like send ships, vehicles or even weapons through that could help end the war much quicker?"

"The main purpose of the technology was never to use it for weapons, it was mostly used to bring our colony planets and the inhabitants of all Cybertronian worlds together. Besides, that's something that the Decepticons would do." Kup pointed out. His words made Anakin feel anger swelling up inside of the Jedi. It was one thing to wish end the war to be compared to a group that had made a planet unlivable was something he couldn't stand. Taking some deep breathes, Anakin was able to keep it together, for now.

Ahsoka however felt as though the Autobot had insulted her master greatly for saying that. Picking up on her anger, Kup said, "Sorry but that type of thinking's truly what the Decepticons would've used the Space Bridge for."

Obi-wan however mentally agreed with the Autobot's way of thinking. The ability to bend space and time could make anyone want to believe they were some sort of deity that have the power to decide who should perish and who should live.

Kup opened a com-channel and asked, "Wedge, what are ya thinking of, lad?"

" _It's simple Kup. Have Perceptor compare it to the Space Bridge energy that are still on the ship's haul and give back the result."_

The Scientist looked back at his commander waiting, but Kup quickly stated, "Do it."

Perceptor's holo-screen showed the Energy pattern of the Space Bridge before comparing the two energy signatures. And to his astonishment, they were nearly a perfectly compatible match. He even said it aloud.

"That's all well and good but what does that mean?" Ahsoka asked, confused as to what the Autobot builder was thinking.

Turning to the Toguta Padawan, Perceptor explained, "It means that we may be able to create a type of transportation not exactly like but similar to the Space Bridge."

The two Jedi looked to each other for some time before asking, "What do you need us to do?"

Perceptor gave detailed instructions for the Jedi to give the Republic cruiser's bridge operators to put into the computer for with the destination of Coruscant. They were then to wait for Perceptor's word Perceptor had his science staff begin to expand the field of the Space Bridge energy to cover not only the _Ark_ but the other three Republic cruisers as well. Then he waited until they connected the Hyperdrive's controls to the Autobot's control functions on his holo-screen.

It took some time but they were able to do as instructed, During the preparations, Rex and Cody were concerned about this experimental jump. Cody was concerned because it superseded their protocols, while Rex was concerned that the experiment would go wrong and cause the ships to explode.

After gaining the access to the drive, Perceptor took the steps that he had learned from the Clone ops on the holograms.

It took several more hours for him to establish the procedure to activate the Hyperdrives remotely. Perceptor had officially finished the simulations on how to correctly begin the jump into Hyperspace.

The Autobot scientist took a deep breath as he stood before the _Ark's_ flight controls to begin the simultaneous Hyperspace jump experiment. Though it should rightly have been called an attempt rather than an experiment, especially since they could only be able to undertake it once. It was a now or never situation.

"Right, here we go." Perceptor said aloud as he began the sequence to enter hyperspace. Everyone on all four ships waited with baited breath. The three cruisers began to go through the mechanical process, while the _Ark_ itself began to vibrate softly. As the ships got closer to entering hyperspace, a bright light shone from the nose of the Autobot vessel. A smaller yet but greener light pointing to of the three star cruisers before shooting out to the _Ark's_ stem from the group of ships, and traveling several kilometers from them before stopping on a spot. The spot then began to expand till its diameter was big enough to cover the entire convoy of ships. Everyone on the ships stared in surprise and awe as the energy pool opened. Admiral Yularen was speechless, staring at the defying physics before him. Obi-wan even felt this opening of space in the Force. Anakin stared in wide-eyed awe; never had he seen something so amazing, well, maybe except on a few occasions. The energy that made up the diameter of this gate cleared to show stars on the other side, stars not found in this system.

The pilot of the _Ark_ , a red armored Autobot with a round cone like head structure looked to his co-pilot and said, "Hey, let's get our ships through before that portal's caput."

"Oh right. Thanks Powerglide." The Aerialbot stated as they worked together to get the ships through. The pilots of the three Jedi Cruiser began moving, pulling the _Ark_ along after a few seconds. The four ships slowly approached the gateway. Anakin, Obi-wan, and every Clone trooper recognized. The stars that could be seen from Coruscant.

As soon as the ships touched the hole in space, all hands began to hear a buzzing noise while the ships kept moving through the portal. Alarms sounded just as the buzzing neared the bridge. Everyone who weren't using their hands to keep their particular systems stable, pressed their hands to their ears, or audio receptors, to block out the buzzing. When they passed the portal the beings inside felt their ship shaking violently. The buzzing sound thatcontinued though the shaking was a very fine line and didn't last as the ship passed through the portal.

Just as the engines of the _Ark_ were entering the portal Perceptor's wrist began beeping, causing the scientist to become alarmed. He gasped, "Oh no!"

Turning to Kup, "The portal's readings are becoming unstable, we must get the _Ark_ through before it collapses on us."

"Kup to the Engineering: Get this ship through the portal before it cuts you off!"

" _We're doing everything we can, Kup! But the ship needs to keep an even pace so we can travel through the portal. Besides we don't know what'll happen if we suddenly increase speed while in the portal."_ Wedge shouted back from the comlink, over the intense buzzing.

The Bots held their breath and they prayed to Primus that the entire ship made it through. And just as the portal begun to close everyone onboard the _Ark_ felt that the ship was being forced away from the portal.

"What the slag's going on?!" Kup asked as he felt the sudden lurch forward from his command chair.

" _Heavy Load to Bridge: Did anyone feel that push backwards?"_ Heavy Load asked from the coms. His words however confused everyone, even the Jedi.

"What's he talking about? That forced pushed us forward." Ahsoka asked, pushed as she held onto one of the Autobot's legs. The force was becoming greater as the seconds went by.

Anakin figured it out and turned to the green Autobot commander, "Commander Kup, The Portal's going to tear the ship up! We have to use as much speed as possible to get the entire ship through before the portal closes!"

"You heard the lad, bots! Get as much as possible to get through the portal before it closes and cuts the ship apart!" Kup ordered.

* * *

Obi-wan received word of the portal closing and even though the three Republic cruisers made it through, the Autobot vessel that contained Anakin and his apprentice had not. Turning to the Admiral, "Admiral, order our cruisers to put more power into the engines! We must do everything we can in order to ensure the safety of everyone!"

"Yes Sir!" Admiral Yularen ordered as he hurried to give the orders to the Bridge Ops at the flight controls. He might not have fully trusted the Autobots but he could not fail the Chancellor and let General Skywalker and Commander Tano perish because of his inability to do anything.

* * *

Back onboard the _Ark_ the pilots where hurrying to push more of the ship through the portal. Anakin, looking to Ahsoka nodded as both hurried to Hot Rod. After a short dialog, Hot Rod nodded when Anakin told the Autobot to take him and his Padawan to the engines.

They took the quick route to the engines. When they arrived, they could feel the force of being pushed away from the engine's main room. Glancing to each other the Jedi and Padawan began focusing, drawing as much of the Force into themselves before using it to push at the focal point of the intense intersection of the portal. The two Jedi continued to push, not thinking of anything other than them succeeding in their mission, s they attempted to push the _Ark_ through the portal before it closed. Hating to feel helpless, Hot Rod went over to the controls and growled, holding his head with both hands, "Where's that scraping acceleration modificator?!"

Not seeing what he was hoping for, Hot Rod snapped, his optics flashing violet light briefly, "Aw to scrap with it."

He pounded on the consul until something sparked and his side of the ship felt a powerful lurching forward. He and the Build team experienced the feeling of squeezing between something tight and shaking violently. Which indicated that their part of the ship being able to enter through before the portal closed, returning it to the fabric of space that it was before opening. Anakin groaned as he fell to his knees and breathed heavily; doing something that difficult with the Force had drained him as well as his pupil.

The Build team and Hot Rod all began breathing, as they themselves collapsed to one knee or on all fours.

"That was sure a close one." Hot Rod remarked, his optics returning to normal with an expression that reminded Ahsoka so much of her master.

"You idiot!" Wedge shouted, incredulously, "Your slamming on the controls could've caused the engines to blow up! You know how difficult it was for Perceptor, Prime, and us to build them?!"

"Whoa! Easy Wedge." Heavy Load said, picking his young leader up as Wedge thrashed in his big yellow teammate's hold. Grapple was already working on repairing the damaged console. Hoist was replying to Kup's call. The captain began to worry for everone still in the engine section of the ship. He began calling to see if everyone in the Engines were unharmed and still with the rest of the ship.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Hot Rod went to the bridge, Anakin saw that that his master, Obi-wan was asking Kup where Anakin and Ahsoka were when they arrived.

" _Where have you two been?"_ Obi-wan asked, worry evident in his harsh tone.

"Sorry Master, we were down in the engines helping to get the rest of the ship through." Anakin explained, drawing confused looks from everyone who forgot what the Jedi were capable of.

" _You're lucky that we're just coming into view of Coruscant."_ Obi-wan stated, hotly before turning to the main window of the bridge.

All of the Autobots on the bridge turned as they saw something that made their optics widen. Hot Rod asked, "That's Coruscant? But that looks like…"

"Cybertron." Kup finished for the younger bot, his Cy-gar falling out of his mouth, he stared wide eyed, at the metallic grey and silver floating in space as the sun illuminated its shape. The inhabitants of the galaxy were confused by this, they waited for a reply.

* * *

On the _Titan_ , Obsidian studied the stars. The long range sensors indicated heavy clusters of gigantic meteors surrounding this far of the 'Edge of the Galaxy' as Mindwipe's little slave told them during their trek to return to their lord and Master. They had to return to begin looking for the one thing that their master needed other than another power source to make an army. Before he could approach his consort, Strika, one of the alarms went off.

"What is that sound?"

"One of long range sensors that we left in that system reactivated from a burst of Space Bridge energy." One of the Vehicons reported as Strika approached and looked at the reading.

"It's impossible." Strika stated, her face completely surprised by the report from the sensor.

Turning to her consort, Strika told the Air-general, "It's off the chart… Whoever did this had opened a portal through space and time. Who, besides us, could be capable of this?"

"The Autobots." Obsidian theorized as to the cause of the sudden burst of Space Bridge energy. Turning to the Seekers at the helm, "Turn the ship around. Take us back to that planet."

"Yes Sir." Thundercracker and Skywarp said. Immediately, their prisoner spoke up.

" _Alert: Separatist intelligence report. Three Republic cruisers and a giant golden vessel just came through a hole in space near the Republic homeworld: Coruscant. All updates must be directed to General Grevious and Count Dooku."_

Obsidian remembered the names of the planet Coruscant, and the beings General Grevious and Count Dooku as the prominent figures in the Separatist alliance that were fighting in this galactic civil war. Coruscant is the home world of the Galactic Republic. Perhaps the Air-General, Obsidian and his forces could use this war to their advantage.

"Belay my previous order. Make all haste to this Corscant I am certain that the report was on the _Ark_." Obsidian ordered, taking the most logical course of action, since the _Ark_ was no longer on that planet anymore.

The Air-General tightened his digits to his servos and bent the piece of metal in it.

* * *

(Whoo boy… Obsidian's not one happy camper. What will he do when he does arrive to Coruscant? Will the Jedi receive answers as to why the Autobots called Coruscant, Cybertron? Find out on the next part of this exciting three part event, "Second War of Cybertron" and remember, stay cool. Literally and figuratively.)


	6. Second War of Cybertron: Fear & Conflict

(Hey everyone, I'm sorry for taking so long in posting this, I have finals and I my school work prolonged me. Including a case of Writer's block so I was able to get this chapter done. I'm sorry if my delay caused people to become disinterested in this or any of my stories.

So now that the Autobots have made it through the Warp Gate, they now await the decision of the Galactic Republic on Coruscant. What will happen to them? How will they be received? Will there be resistance? Find out today on part two of The Second War of Cybertron, Fears and Conflicts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with Transformers or Star Wars Clone Wars, they are the property of their respective owners.

So please, read, review, and enjoy.)

* * *

 **(In memory of Carrie Fisher - DOD: 12/27/2016... May the Force be with her forever...)**

In front of the view screens of the Autobot's vessel and main window was a dull-looking metallic grey planet. Unlike their home planet, Coruscant seemed to glow with an amber red on its night side compared to Cybertron. Seeing an image of something relating to their home world caused a few Autobots' optics to lubricate seeing how similar the day side of Coruscant resembled their very own home planet.

"Wait. Cybertron's a city planet like Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at the homesick and saddened expressions of the Autobots.

"What? No. Don't be silly. Cybertron was a planet with many, many cities." Hot Rod said, informing his organic friends.

Looking over to co-pilot, a red cone headed Autobot asked, "How's de entire planet a city with all that space?"

"Beats me. Guess the guys who made it that way got lazy and just wanted it to be an entire city." The Aerialbot said. He began to access the landing protocols as they got closer to the planet.

"All right bots, quit yer yapp'n and get ready for our introduction to the Republic." Kup ordered, earning salutes and a chorus of, "Yes sir!"

Anakin smiled as he looked at the approaching image of Coruscant, wondering how much of a surprise the Chancellor would get to meet the new allies that would help them win the war.

* * *

The largest ship that anyone in the republic, let alone all of the galaxy, had ever seen began its descent with the help of multiple republican cruisers.

There to greet them was the Supreme Chancellor and Senator Padme Amidala, and the chancellor's party of loyalists. All were surprised to see a ship of this size being found by members of the Jedi and the clone troopers.

The large ramp began to lower and walking out was Anakin Skywalker, his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano and Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

Landing on either side of the ginormous ship were several of the Republic Navy's star fighters with unregulated paintjobs. A red AT-TE followed by a green one walked out of the ship with them. The star fighters were a Clone Z-95, two Alpha-3 Nimbus A.K.A.V-wings, one V-19 torrent, and one Y-Wing. Palpatine then saw a modified ARC-170, with more weapons on its wings than thought possible, landing as well.

Palpatine looked confused by the fact that no one was piloting the vehicles. He asked, "Anakin… What is this?"

"Your excellency, People of the republic, allow me to introduce you to the people that will help us win this war and bring peace to the galaxy. The Autobots." Anakin said. Everyone watched as the vehicles began to transform into giant mechanical beings. More stepped out of the ship and walked down ramp. The Senators and people who were watching from the camera droids all stared in shock or awe by their size and advanced appearance.

"Are you Sheev Palpatine? Leader of the Galactic Republic of this galaxy?" The eldest of the mechanical beings asked.

The aged man who stared back surprised, "I… Um. Y-Yes?"

"We are Autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Cybertronians for your databanks to identify us officially." The Elderly looking Autobot said looking down at the human, shifting a metallic looking cigar in his mouth, a Cy-gar if you will.

"But we like to be called Autobots, just because it's cooler that way." The cocky red and golden colored bot said who sounded younger than the green one with the Cy-gar in its mouth.

Getting down to get a good look at the humans, the young mech smirked, "Whaddya know, Kup, this human's aged just as well as you did."

The Bot known as Kup, let out a growl of annoyance.

Palpatine was flabbergasted at how these mechanical beings were so advanced, and how they seemed to act like any organic life-form in the galaxy without effort.

"Alright bots, line up, Commanding officers in front!" Kup ordered as all of the Autobots lined up, the drones behind the officers.

"I am Kup, captain of the Autobot Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor designated: _The_ _Ark_." The Autobot known as Kup said, his cane in-between his hands.

"Springer, Second in command of the Autobot forces aboard the _Ark_." A green bot with yellow accent colors said. Many of the senators noticed how his armor seemed to resemble parts of a land vehicle as well as an aerial one.

"Silverbolt, leader of the Autobot aerial forces, the Aerialbots." The Silver armored flyer bot said.

"Perceptor, head of the scientist division." Perceptor introduced himself, causing many to wonder how someone so bulky could to be a scientist.

"Botanica, Biological study expert." The female Autobot said. Instead of legs, the lower half of her body resembled a dress of some kind and she appeared to be hovering just above the ground.

"Wedge, leader of the Autobot build team." The youngest of the mechs said. Some of the senators were doubting if he was as good a leader as he sounded.

"Red Alert, Autobot Security Director." The Red and White mech with the shoulder cannon stated. He looked around, the Jedi assembled could feel paranoia emitting from him.

"Drift, I fight for the Autobot with honor." The silvery-white Autobot stated, his hand resting on his sword. The larger one on his back seemed to make the Jedi eerie.

"Hot Rod, I'm the best of the best shot in the crew." The young bot commented. Obi-wan still saw a bit of Anakin in Hot Rod.

"Wheelie is here to be all in the clear." The mini-con said. Yoda couldn't help but chuckle at the small young bot's joyfulness. Many blinked to make sure that this little one was indeed the same species as the other Autobots.

"What up, I'm the bot who keeps the lines and info clear of any Decepti-creeps' digits, I'M the Blaster!" The red mech with yellow chest plate called in a musical rhyme.

"Name's Hotspot, Leader of the search and rescue unit known as the Protectobots." The black helm blue bulky, broad shouldered, Autobot stated.

"First-Aid, Head medical officer aboard the _Ark_ , and member of the Protectobots." The White and red Autobot said. The symbols on his shoulder appeared to be a medical symbol of some kind.

"KA-POW! The name's Warpath! I'm the finest shot and heavy hitter." The Tank like Autobot said, causing the troopers to get nervous and aim their weapons.

"Now don't be blown away because of my sleek skills, Names Wing Saber and although I'm an Aerialbot, I'm also Kup's aerial specialist." Wing Saber assured, while one of the Clone Commanders wondered how the Autobot was able to fly or walk with those weapons on his wings.

"Heyo. Name's Powerglide, I'm the best pilot on the other side of the universe." The red flyer said with a bit more confidence than anyone could think of in a being like him.

"I'm Crosshair, Weapon specialist." The blue limb, red torso, Autobot said before commenting, "And those weapons are in need of adjustments if you're gonna be able to take out a con."

A dark grey bot stepped up as he said, hesitantly, "My name is… Cerebros…"

Rex noticed the shakiness in the Cybertronian's voice, but kept it to himself as another Autobot with red and dark grey armor stepped forward, "Name's Ironhide. And I'm ready to smash any and all Cons with my fists."

To show his eagerness in using his fists he slammed them hard together causing a loud clang to be heard. Next to him was a light blue Autobot but what surprised many of the senators was the fact that this Autobot was female as she said, placing a hand on her hip, "I'm Chromia and I'm nothing like those Luxury Droids you poor excuses of men have."

Several of the male senators were shaken by how sharp the female Autobot's words had cut the more pompous Senators to the quick, before Ironhide placed a hand on her shoulder, "Easy Chromia."

Next to her was another female Cybertronian with more of a turquoise color armor who then introduced herself, "I'm Moonracer, and I'm one of the best snipers in the Wreckers unit."

"Chancellor… Forgive me, but you can't be seriously thinking we should be listening to these, gigantic droids." One of the Senators who opposed the Separatists said, earning glares from one particular small Autobot flyer and other bots.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go tell the others in the ships to remain on board." The Autobot known as Wing Saber said before transforming back into the ARC-170 and shot up into the Republic cruiser.

Chancellor Palpatine, however, took some steps past the senator and said in awe, "Amazing, Advanced, technological, transforming entities."

This made Padme worried as she approached, "Chancellor, I must protest—"

"Begging your pardon Chancellor Palpatine, but I must request to speak with your government in order to explain our reasons for coming to your galaxy unannounced, but we have a mission that is of utmost urgency to my people." Kup, addressed, accidently interrupting the Senator from Naboo.

"Very well. I'll hold an emergency session of the senate. We'll be waiting for you to come, but… how will you come into the chamber with your… rather large size?" Palpatine asked, confused.

"You have holographic projectors correct?" Perceptor asked, curious as to the confusion.

Looking to the scientist, the supreme chancellor asked, "Yes?"

"Then problem solved." The Autobot scientist said as he, Kup, and Springer began walking to their ship, the _Ark_.

* * *

True to his word, Palpatine summoned every Senator in the Republic to arrive in the Senate chamber to hear the Autobot's story as to how they now discovered in their galaxy those that were otherwise occupied when the Ark landed, were curious about what was going on.

Bail Organa, representative of Anderaan and one of the senators who had not witnessed the reason for their being summoned asked, "Excuse me, Chancellor Palpatine. But I believe I speak for all of us when I say this with utmost respect, Why are we here?"

Other senators began to voice their displeasure at being called away from their business or other important duties.

"Patience senators, I know it has been not as long of a time since the last time we converged, but I assure you this is a situation of great urgency." Palpatine said as he nodded to his Vice Chair, who nodded back and activated the holo-projector for all to see.

Appearing above the Chancellor's podium were the holograms of the three Cybertronians; their leader, Kup, his second in command, Springer, and finally, the head scientist, Perceptor.

The one in the middle, the oldest looking, addressed the Senate, _"Greetings members of the Galactic Republic. My name is Kup. On my left is my second in command, Springer. On my right is our head scientist, Perceptor. I know that my people and I may resemble the beings you call droids, but we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. We Cybertronians lived in peace with our colonized worlds within our just and powerful empire until we were betrayed by someone who led an army of like-minded individuals, called Decepticons, who waged war on our home world until the moment he corrupted its very core."_

As he spoke, the Senators saw the hologram of a planet that was not unlike Coruscant but the structure seemed different than anything else they've seen. The planet's light blue color slowly became grey before shifting to violet at the center of the planet's image, showing the core being corrupted.

 _"Our leader, seeing that we may need to leave since the core of our planet can no longer supply us with our much needed life-blood, Energon. The leader of the Decepticons decided that if we wouldn't surrender then we would be destroyed, and attacked many shuttles carrying thousands of our brothers. He would have destroyed us all had it not been for a squad of our best fighters and the sacrifices of the members that were not able to make it back to board our last hope, the Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor designated:_ The Ark _."_

The image showed the planet turning grey as he spoke while the symbol of the Decepticons, an aggressive and evil like face, hovered over the planet and fired on the small holograms of the ships that did not make it. The smaller blips symbolizing the fighters, made the symbol, over the planet disappear, before the hologram of Cybertron was replaced by the very vessel that many saw on the other side of the Senate building before entering.

Many of the newly arrived senators gaped at how something that large was a ship, making them wonder what the size of these Cybertronians were compared to them.

 _"Even though both sides lost the war for Cybertron, the Decepticons continue to hunt us down on the delusion that we were the cause of our planet going dark and feel that we must pay. We have been fighting our enemies for so long that we wanted the war and the fighting to end… However, We Autobots will never surrender our freedom nor the freedom of others, as was taught to us by our great leader."_

The snidy senator from Umbara, Mee Deechi, looked and asked, "If what you say is true, why are you here in our galaxy now?"

"Indeed. I am curious about that myself." The elderly female Kaminoan Senator, Halle Burtoni, added, not trusting them.

Kup glanced at the one who spoke to him and answered, _"When we arrived we were looking for an ancient artifact known as the Allspark."_

"Allspark? Please forgive my impertinence involving your people, commander Kup, but what is this Allspark?" Palpatine asked, his face showing great sympathy for the Autobots.

Perceptor took this chance to speak, _"The Allspark is an ancient and most coveted relic to every Cybertronian that exists today. It is able to not only be the source of Energon but also of power. Many historical accounts compare it to being the very spark that lives inside of our planet's core. And By Primus we must find it and bring it back to our planet from outside of this galaxy in order to allow it to begin reigniting our planet once again."_

 _"It's also where our sparks go when we perish as well as were sparks of the next generation come from when one is born. As it is the heart of our life-giver, Primus, and housed in the Well of Allsparks."_ Springer added, causing Perceptor to shift uncomfortably at the religious and mystical claim.

"And these sparks, they're like your hearts and souls?" Bail Organa asked, feeling for the visitors from outside of the galaxy.

Kup nodded, "When we arrived we were not certain as to what we would discover, we didn't even think that there were reserves of our life-giving Energon in this galaxy. We heard that you are in desperate need of more fuel reserves and we're sorry to say that you do not know about the properties that Energon can have on organic creatures or if it is compatible with your ship's fueling or distribution systems."

"You can't just come into our galaxy, act like you know better than us and demand that we give over something that will save us lots of credits." A senator representative from the Techno Union, Gume Saam, shouted accusing at the Autobots.

More Senators in favor of for using the Energon Crystals found in the Galaxy began to raise their voices of protest and negativity at the Autobot's claim to the Energon.

"Order! We will have order!" The Vice Chair, Mas Amedda cried, attempting to get the Senate to silence as this would prolong the session longer than they need.

Looking at the three Autobots, Chancellor Palpatine said, "Thank you for informing us of your situation, Commander Kup. Please allow us to discuss the situation amongst ourselves so that we can come to a decision."

Kup looked to both Springer and Perceptor and nodded, _"Very well."_

And the hologram disappeared.

* * *

"What now?" Springer asked, remaining composed.

Kup moved over to sit in the captain's chair and sighed, "We wait and see."

"I know we must be hopeful, but from what we saw, the Senators who govern this galactic republic have the same flaws as the council before the War broke out. Clearly they will attempt to take our technology and even our biology to bring an end to their war." Perceptor said, stating the statistics.

Hot Rod shook his head, "I know you're a scientist, Perceptor but there's no way they'd do that."

Looking to Kup, Hot Rod asked, "Would they?"

Kup remained silent and his servos rested on the top of his cane. Hot Rod, unable to stand the silence, decided to get some air through his systems and left the bridge, headed outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the senator building, the entire senate continued to argue whether or not they should let the Autobots ally themselves with their government or just to send them on their way without any of the Energon that was found so far.

"Senators!" Padme called, gaining the attention of the more pacifistic senators, "You are all forgetting that, just as we need oxygen to survive, these crystals are their source of life. If we deprive them their right to life, then how can we call ourselves just, especially to the eyes of the people we want to protect?"

Bail Organa looked over to Senator Amidala thoughtfully, then looked over to the Senate, "I agree with Senator Amidala. If we continue to act this selfishly with beings from another galaxy, how can we say that we are thinking of the people?"

"Listen to yourselves! They're nothing but giant droids who clearly have wires crossed. We all know that droids do not have souls; they are emotionless things that could aid us better in defeating the separatists. Besides how can we be sure of their true loyalties?" Lott Dod countered, narrowing his eyes at them.

"As if you're one to talk." A senator angrily protested, distrusting the Trade Federation for having a member in the Separatists.

Palptine sighed and sat in his seat; this was going to be a long session.

* * *

During thee prolonged meeting, some of the Autobots began to find good vehicle modes for them given the possibility of their being able to remain on Coruscant.

Anakin, attempting to try and have the Autobots stay, agreed as he asked, "How are you able to scan vehicles?"

"Like this." Hot Rod answered, grinning. He found a good, what he believed to be, speeder, focused on it; his optics shone bright green and a beam shot out, scanning the vehicle before it stopped. His armor shifted and morphed to match the vehicle that he scanned, though his color scheme remained. He then transformed into the speeder and said, "Huh, so that's what a cockpit feels like."

He then noticed a button on his dashboard and asked, "What's this button do?"

His mistake was activating the button's function as his engines started and he was sent flying into the air, crying out in shock. He continued to soar higher, calling to his fellow Autobots, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Oh dear..." Obi-wan said watching as Hot Rod shot around in the air above the Ark.

"Rex, get your gunships, catch Hot Rod and help him back down." Anakin ordered through his Comm. link, trying to keep the public from getting hurt.

A blue armored Autobot with a red face and white helm sighed as he said to the humans, "Fret not, I'll retrieve him."

The Autobot transformed into what appeared to be a land vehicle with wings and flew after his out of control comrade.

"Tracks!" Hot Rod called out, as he zoomed through the air uncontrollably. The Autobot, Tracks, flew up to his out of control comrade, transformed, and landed on the Air-speeder, The impact made them fly downwards until Hot Rod was able to transform into his Bipedal form and crashed into the ground, with the Autobot, Tracks, landing behind him.

Groaning in pain, Hot Rod looked back to the bot that saved him and said, in between breaths, "Tracks… I owe you… big time!"

"Think nothing of it, Hot Rod, but I am curious as to why you chose to scan the air-class vehicle when you don't have the experience of flying as I do." He said, in a tone that showed his own vanity.

"That was a flyer? Thought that was a low-propulsion vehicle like my original alt. form." Hot Rod asked shocked; he then groaned.

Anakin looked confused, "What seems to be the problem? I thought you were able to fly?"

"Flyers are different from the land-based Cybertronians." Tracks explained as he walked over to check if his paint job was ruined in anyway.

"But you're able to fly." Obi-wan pointed out.

Tracks, looking back to the human, said, in a rather pompous tone, "I was of the high caste, I was allowed modifications to my otherwise perfect frame and was given instruction of how to fly by a rather generous member of my caste."

"Aft-kisser." An Autobot soldier muttered, which caused the Jedi to sense an immediate anger at the moment that Tracks said the word "Caste". What could the word Caste have done to make many of the Autobot foot soldiers and other Autobots react this way?

Knowing what was coming, Hot Rod spoke up, "Come on, guys. We're all Autobots here, remember? No matter what happened or what we were before the war we're together now, under the same goal?"

Many of the Autobot soldiers looked down and to each other before returning to their work.

* * *

Time passed. Many of the Autobots wanted to gain vehicle modes to put the citizens of the Republic at ease if they were allowed to stay. Blurr was waiting, anxiously for the science officer of the Ark to find a good vehicle mode for him, "Come-on-Perceptor!-It-feels-like-megacycles-since-you-began-looking-for-a-sutiable-vehicle-mode-for-me-than-when-you-were-helping-Springer-or-even-Hot-Rod…Please-tell-me-you-got-a-good, fast-car-for-me-to-scan. I-cant-wait-to-spin-circles-around-those-dirty-dealing-decepticons! It-needs-to-be-fast-like-me-otherwise-ill-begin-to-rust-and-you-lose-a-cabable-soldier-like-me-in-the-war-against-those-poaching-pirates. Speaking-of-pirates, Kup-told-me-about-a-ship-of-them-when-he-was-leading-his-squad-to-the-Andromidous-nebula-"

"Calm yourself Blurr, I think I have found a candidate for you to consider scanning." Perceptor replied, the blue speedster a fast looking land speeder, with the aid of a Clone trooper who volunteered to assist them.

Blurr gasped as he saw it and began ranting, "Thank-you, your-the-best! I-cant-wait-to-try-it-out-and-show-those-drity-rotten-decepti-creeps-who's-boss-yup, yes-siree."

He scanned it, reformatted and transformed giving a, "YIPPPEEEEEE!"

The clone trooper, turned to Springer and asked, "Uhh…is he always like that?"

"You have no idea…" Springer answered the clone with a tired sigh. He then turned to the line of awaiting Autobots who prefer a civilian based Vehicle mode compared to the military ones, "Next."

Crosshair stepped up. Followed by another Auobot, whose color scheme was the opposite of the weapon specialist, Pointblank and then a third Autobot, with a yellow torso and red colored limb armor, who was called Sureshot.

* * *

With the proceedings being delayed, the vice chair called, rather loudly, "ORDER!"

This silenced the arguing Senators greatly and quickly. Palpatine stood up and addressed the calming Senators, "Senators. I understand that this is a delicate situation. Never before have we been given the chance to meet life-forms from outside of the galaxy that we call home. We have attempted to send several probes and even a convoy in order to begin galactic negotiations, however, in the recent attempts have regrettably been less than successful. Many a chancellor in their times has dreamt of this moment, however because of the start of the war and the fact that we are not at our best. We have also met with the fears of these beings' arch-enemies, something not foreseen. Remember the virtues and what was used when this great democracy was brought into existence. We have an obligation to attempt to grow as an even more united people where we could be able to solve all of our problems of sicknesses, defenses, and better homes for all."

Everyone in the entire Senate was amazed and in awe by Chancellor Palpatine's words, even as he continued, "We should not argue as savages, we must do as the laws of democracy dictate and settle this the civilized way. I hereby ask you to vote on whether or not the Cybertronian faction, known as the Autobots, be allowed to remain within our galaxy until the crisis with the Separatists has ended or have them leave with as much of the Energon crystals we have collected to ensure that they will not perish, because of our selfishness. Which may convince their enemies, the Decepticons, to follow."

The Senators were silent. Each began to cast their votes; some were disheartened by their choice, some others, who had the thought of profit, were proud of their choices. Others who believed in the Autobots made their votes with confidence.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan were amazed by the process of the Autobots' ability to scan vehicles and how their bodies seemed to change without any pain to the Autobots. Anakin was also amazed by their ability to transform with more precision and smoothness than the Droids like the Trade Federation's Destroyer Droids. Obi-wan was more fascinated in learning about the Cybertronian culture and the source that caused the war that turned their planet into an uninhabitable wasteland.

Ahsoka, also had spent her time with Wheelie, seemed to have formed a bond with the young Autobot. Obi-wan wondered if Wheelie was an adolescence of a Cybertronian or if he was a different kind of Cybertronian. The Jedi master needed to make a note to ask Perceptor or Botanica when he met with them again.

Both of the Jedi heard their comms beep, meaning that someone was trying to contact them. The two Jedi shared a nod before the Jedi Knight activated it, "Yes?"

 _"Anakin, oh I am pleased to have met you before someone from the Jedi Council was able to inform you and your master."_ Chancellor Palpatine said from the comm. link. his voice sounded worried and fazed.

"What's the matter, Chancellor?" Anakin asked, holding back the worry building up inside him.

 _"I'm afraid that I must tell you that the Senate has voted and the majority of the vote was against the Autobots' continued presence in our city."_ Chancellor Palpatine said, in a solemn tone.

Anakin's face looked shocked. He asked, "You don't mean."

 _"I'm afraid I do, dear boy. The Autobots are to leave the planet and our galaxy just as soon as they have as much of the Energon they need to survive."_ Palpatine answered, just as saddened as Anakin was shocked by this outcome.

* * *

On his way to Coruscant, General Grevious sat annoyed awaiting his arrival to the Republic homeworld. Just as he was on his way to the planet he was ordered by Dooku to change course. Grevious growled. He thought he would finally have his revenge against the Jedi and the Republic for what he felt they had done to him; the injustice that made him what he was today.

"General." A Battle Droid asked, nervously approaching the irate cyborg.

Looking over, the Supreme General of the Droid army asked, aggravated, "What is it?!"

"We're almost at our destination, just a few more light years and we'll be arriving at the Republic capitol." The Droid reported, jumping at the general's words.

Grievous growled, annoyed. He hated how long it was taking his ship to reach Coruscant while trying to avoid the countless outposts, blockade fleets, and defenses that were set up to keep Coruscant safe since the start of the Clone Wars.

* * *

The Decepticon Vessel, _the Titan_ , arrived at Coruscant before General Grevious. All of the Decepticons stared in shock at how the planet that the Autobots went to, the planet which was the capitol city of the Galactic Republic, looked so much like their home planet, Cybertron, from this distance. It was also due to the system's sun being mostly behind the metallic planet.

"It's impossible." One of the Vehicons said, shocked.

"THAT's the Republic's home world?" a black, grey, and purple armored Decepticon asked, his yellow optics, widening in shock.

Skywarp, without looking, answered the land-based comrade, "I know, Barricade, I can't believe it either."

Looking over at Obsidian, Thundercracker asked, "What should we do, general?"

For the first time in their history, Obsidian was silent, his optics transfixed on the planet as he thought of the planet he was brought online to protect from any threat, external or local.

* * *

Obi-wan walked over to Anakin and said, "I've confirmed what the Chancellor told us about the Jedi council. The Senate has voted against the Autobots continued presence on Coruscant and our galaxy. We're to break the news to them as soon as possible."

"Master, with all due respect, this is a mistake." Anakin protested, "Think of what we could learn from the Cybertronians, their culture, their history, their origins, or perhaps."

"Perhaps finding out how to use the Energon crystals to properly fuel our ships? Or to make even more weapons?" Obi-wan asked, raising a brow suspiciously, "You seem to have forgotten that the Energon is their only means of survival, especially when we are unsure if they know the right procedure to cultivate their own Energon, since the compound is highly volatile."

"I know, I know, but we can't have them leave. I feel that they can be of a great help to ending the war and stopping the Separatists from doing something worse to the people we're trying to protect." Anakin protested again, bring up good points to the Jedi master.

Obi-wan sighed, "But that doesn't mean that we can overrule the government; our mandate is to assist in the democracy, we're not a ruling party."

"Umm… Don't WE have a say in this?"

The two Jedi looked up to see Hot Rod, Ironhide, and Jazz, standing over the Jedi.

They looked at each other before glancing back to their giant visitors. Anakin spoke first to them, "No, of course you do."

"Ya see, when we arrived on this planet, we all agreed that, no matter what your government decided, we'd leave to keep this planet from suffering the same fate as Cybertron. We'd always use drop ships to come to your aid, maybe even be stationed on the nearest moon in orbit, but never wanted to bring harm to where so many beings live. Ya dig?" Jazz revealed to the Jedi.

Anakin clenched his fists, not liking what they were saying but had to admit that the Autobots' logic did make sense. Obi-wan however was silently applauding the Autobot's selflessness in regards to other life-forms. He rubbed his beard briefly, thinking that the Autobots weren't just giant weapons as he thought Anakin and the Clone troopers saw them.

"So that's it? You're gonna give up? Not going to try and convince the Senate have you stay?"

"Our leader would respect the right of freedom for all life-forms and there government. We'll honor their request 'n leave." Both Jedi turned to see Ironhide say those words.

"Umm guys, didn't you forget that the Decepticons would want to conquer the universe? They might say, "Forget the Autobots, there's a whole galaxy here to plunder for energy, let's stay here and then go after them"." Hot Rod said, not wanting to go.

The two older Autobots looked at the younger one with a curious raised brow before Ironhide sighed, "Look, kid, I hear ya, but we gotta respect their laws and judgement."

Hot Rod looked away, annoyed. However Jazz said, "It's what Optimus would do."

The younger Autobot warrior looked down slightly, his anger evaporating at the mention of the world "Optimus".

Obi-wan and Anakin shared a glance, wondering if this Optimus was the leader they had been mentioning and regarded highly. Anakin, however, walked away towards the Ark.

Obi-wan watched his former apprentice go, concerned at what he was going to do. He began to call Cody and tell him to help transfer all the Energon that they had gathered from the last planet and bring it to the Autobot vessel.

* * *

Anakin walked through the Autobot ship, memorizing the fastest way to the bridge, trying one last attempt to reason with the Autobot commander. He was however met with two Autobots, the Autobot that turned into a tank, Warpath, and the scientific flyer, Jetfire. Anakin was glad that the Autobot scientist was functional again after the crash landing on that remote planet.

"BLAM! Hey, Anakin, what's going on?" Warpath asked, in his usual manner of speaking.

Anakin, however, said, "I must speak with commander Kup; it's vitally urgent."

"General Skywalker, we already know of your government's decision to have us leave your galaxy." Jetfire said, shocking the Jedi at how quickly the Autobots received word about their fate in this galaxy.

Thinking quickly, Anakin began to use the force to attempt to jump over the two Autobots but was caught by Warpath, "KER-BAM! Now hold on a cycle!"

"Let me go." Anakin demanded as he struggled to get out of the Autobot warrior's grip.

Warpath placed the human on the floor, "Look Anakin, We don't wanna leave but we have to respect yer government. Don't ya get it?"

"No, the only thing I understand is that you're all cowards." Anakin snapped back.

Warpath looked as though he was going to lose his temper had it not been for Jetfire, holding the heavily armored bot back.

"What'd you POW! called me?" Warpath asked, angered.

Anakin got up and said, "You heard me."

He then drew his lightsaber and activated its blade. The two looked at the Lightsaber blade, Jetfire more intrigued by it than Warpath, who had already seen its blade.

"Amazing, I've never seen a pre-frozen laser blast that remained in the energy emitter of the device before." Jetfire said, studying the weapon in the Jedi's hand.

Anakin however held it threateningly at the Autobot's face as he said, "Take me to Commander Kup, at once."

Warpath muttered, "Is this how the Republic does things?"

"They don't understand what I saw you and the others are capable of doing." Anakin said, defending his actions, as they hesitantly walked to the bridge.

When the three of them entered the bridge, Kup sighed, "What do I owe this unexpected visit, General Skywalker?"

Everyone looked surprised to see Anakin Skywalker standing there pointing what appeared to be a laser bladed weapon at Jetfire's heel. Looking around, seeing that he had their undivided attention, "Commander Kup, I implore you to have your people to remain and explain your case better to the senate, or at least the Chancellor."

"We were told of your government's decision for us to leave with as much of the Energon as we are allowed to carry." Kup countered.

While the Jedi was distracted by Kup's words, Jetfire activated a magnetic function in his systems that allowed him to cause the Lightsaber fly out of the Jedi's hand, but unexpectedly, the Jedi was sent flying to the Autobot Scientist too, by his right arm. Shocked by this, Jetfire deactivated the magnetic waves from his servo as both the Jedi and weapon fell.

* * *

From outside, Obi-wan felt a disturbance and used The Force to hurry through the ship in time to stop his former apprentice from doing something that could cause a war on two fronts, "Anakin! What do you think you were doing?!"

"Trying to do what everyone's afraid to do." Anakin said angrily, "Convincing them to stay and show the Senate what they can do with us."

Suddenly, every view screen and commercial showing throughout the planet were covered in static, all at once.

* * *

Inside the Senate Building, it was chaos as no one could activate a hologram or make a screen; there was nothing but static.

Chancellor Palpatine was in his office wondering what had happened until the image of an aggressive looking symbol, similar to style of the Autobot's symbol, appeared in hologram and screen image. A rich voice spoke for everyone to hear, in Galactic Basic, _"Greetings, members of the Galactic Republic, we are Decepticons, mere visitors to your galaxy and we are not as tyrannical as our ancient enemies describe us to be. I am General Obsidian, Air general of the Decepticon forces, and I speak for the Decepticons when I say this. We do not wish to engage your government in an open act of war that would ruin a world so much similar to that of Cybertron. Make the most logical choice, surrender the Ark, surrender the rebels known as the Autobots, and you have my word that no harm will come to your planet. In honor of Cybertron I will wait two of your hours before we are forced to take your silence as an illogical rejection of my proposal and will order our forces to attack. Until then."_

The planet wide broadcast stopped and all advertisement returned to their usual duties. Leaving everyone on Coruscant overcome by their fears.

* * *

(So, what did you think of this chapter? I know it was a bit long but I wanted to find a good stop point for this chapter and I found it. What do you all think will happen now? Will the Republic give up their valor and virtues to keep themselves safe and hand over the Autobots on their planet, or will they keep their hold on their democratic heritage? Find out on the next part of this multipart chapter.

And I know this is late, but Happy Holidays everybody. Hope all of your wishes come true, well the wishes that are good and kind.)


	7. Second War of Cybertron: War in Capitol

(Hey everyone, I'm sorry for taking so long in posting this, I had finals and I my school work prolonged me. Including a case of Writer's block so I was able to get this chapter done. I'm sorry if my delay caused people to become uninterested in this or any of my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers mentioned, described, or seen in this story, nor do I own any of the Star Wars characters here. They are the property of their respective owners.

Now please, Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

* * *

The Republic home world was in a mass panic when they heard the message from the Decepticons. Many people began to panic or riot at the news of their home being attacked my invaders. The rioters concentrated at the Senate building, shouting, and chanting for the Senate to surrender the Autobots to keep themselves safe.

Chancellor Palpatine began evacuations into the deepest shelters within the planet. A majority of the people went; those who refused, continued their rioting around the Senate building, demanding that the Autobots be turned over to the Decepticons, not knowing the full story yet, or they didn't care.

"The people demand that we surrender the Autobots in order to ensure their safety. I say we let them." Oran Free Tarr, the fat Twi'lek, spoke to the senate, in favor of having Coruscant spared from the threat of being attacked by more advanced and destructive weapons than anything produced by any being in the Galaxy.

"Indeed, why should lives be lost for giant soulless droids?" The Quarren senator, Christo, asked uncaringly about the Autobots.

Several growls were heard as Yarua, the Wookie senator from Kashyyk, gave his own speech about the situation.

"This is something of a surprise to see you standing up for the droids, Senator Yarua. Or did you forget how you tore off the arm of an interpreter droid during your negotiations with the Trandoshans?" Lott Dod said, surprised at first, turning it into a sneer.

"Yes, how we know that this isn't a Separatist plot?" Senator Deechi, from Umbara, asked snidely.

Yarua snarled before he made his case quite clear in his language about the Autobots, how after listening to their story, he felt their sadness compared to the cold emptiness he usually felt in droids around him or in any Republic world. He was able to tell how much the Autobots held honor and loyalty to their cause during the war that took away the Cybertronians' home planet from both factions. Yarua finished his speech by saying that if they would not stand by the beings who went through the proper, civil means of speaking to the Senate and the honesty of their answers to the questions some Senators had, then they would be no different than the enemy that they are trying to defeat.

"Excellently put, Senator Yarua." Chancellor Palpatine said, even though this was the first time the Wookie spoke much about something that did not relate to any reformation movements that the imposing Wookie Senator usually occupied himself with, instead of dealing with his usual activities.

Chancellor Palpatine turned to the Senate, "We've received reports from Admiral Yularen that though there have been some unproven fears and doubt of their intentions, the Autobot soldiers were quick to aid our outnumbered forces from being wiped out by the droid army."

"If they were willing to risk exposing themselves to the enemy in order to secure the lives of our brave troops on the front lines, then does that not allow us to give them the benefit of the doubt. Even now, I received a report that the Autobots are getting all available Energon to their ship in order to take off, so that our city wouldn't be involved in this dispute between them and the Decepticon faction." Bail Organa reminded everyone. His words caused many to deeply consider this while others began talking or shaking their heads in contempt.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan were busy preparing the troops for battle, in case the Decepticons did not keep their word about leaving Coruscant after securing the Autobots and their ship.

"General."

Both Jedi turned to see Captain Rex reporting, "The entire planetary defenses and our soldiers on Coruscant are on high alert and await your commands."

"Good Job, Rex." Anakin praised his captain, turning his head in the direction of where the reports of the Titan's coordinates for the past hour indicated.

Mace Windu joined them with Commander Pawns. He asked, "What is the situation with the Decepticon vessel?"

"Hasn't moved since we spotted it on our scopes, Master Windu." Anakin said, lowering the electronic binoculars.

As the Jedi watched the Decepticon vessel, Commander Cody approached them and said, "News from the Chancellor, Sirs."

He pulled out a holo-disc and the miniature hologram of the Chancellor.

 _"Oh thank goodness that I was able to get to speak with you, Master Jedi."_

The Chancellor's relief and previous feeling of worry concerned the Jedi. Mace Windu addressed the leader of the Galactic Republic, "Yes, Chancellor?"

 _"The senate has decided. And we agreed that we will use our reserve and planetary systems to give the Autobots time to escape, while escorting the citizens to the emergency shelters."_ Palpatine explained. Anakin's expression turned to one of shock.

"Chancellor!" Anakin began.

Looking over to the young Jedi, the chancellor spoke first, intercepting his protest, _"I understand how you feel Master Skywalker. However, the senate has spoken. True we will lose many of our forces and perhaps our lives, but it_ will _be known that we did not surrender our liberty in the presence of such tyranny."_

The Jedi present sensed the determination of the Chancellor's words, knowing that he wasn't just putting on a brave face. Mace Windu looked over to a recently arrived Jedi, the amphibious being from Glee Anselm, Jedi master Kit Fisto, a member of the council.

"Seems we have no choice, but to lead our force to distract the Decepticons." Kit Fisto remarked, looking at the ship.

Mace Windu nodded, "Agreed. Skywalker, myself, and our other remaining pilots, will lead our forces into space, forming a defensive line over the planet closest to their ship. It's up to you, Obi-Wan, and the rest of our ground forces to deal with any that break through our defensive line."

"Seeing what forces we have against Cybertronian advance weaponry and armor, I fear that it will result in a losing battle on our side." Obi-Wan observed, remembering the blaster fire from the Battle droids merely bounced off the armor of their Autobot allies.

"That may be, but if we target their exhaust ports in the flyers alternate forms, or someplace that the armor is the weakest, then we might be able to stand a chance." Anakin suggested, resulting in the three masters to nod in agreement with Anakin's logic.

 _"I pray that we will survive this horror."_ Chancellor Palpatine stated, putting his faith in the Jedi. He ended the communications so that he could be evacuated into his private security bunker.

 _'So will we, Chancellor. So will we...'_ Obi-wan thought as he went to prepare his forces with Master Fisto. As Mace Windu stayed with Anakin, he felt a disturbance in the force coming from the Decepticon ship, a disturbance that resembled the presence of the Dark side.

* * *

On the _Ark_ , Kup was explaining of his troops of the same plan given by the Chancellor. The old war veteran hated running away while someone else risked their planet and lives for them. But the soldier part of him knew that this was a good strategy. Hopefully when they reached space, the Decepticon sensors would pick them up and break off the attack to chase after them.

According to the faces of his soldiers, many of them too weren't very keen on running away while others risked their lives for them.

"Even if we did want to leave, we can't, due to someone…" Wedge began turning his anger to a certain hotshot Autobot who whistled innocently. The building prodigy sighed, continuing, "We're stuck here. It'll take deca-cycles, perhaps a complete stellar cycle till they're functional enough for us to lift off."

Red Alert looked over and said, "According to previous historical reports in Teletraan 1, Organic beings are not to be trusted, for they are savage creatures and too eager for surviving over others in their group."

"Ahh! That's probably more propaganda from Zeta Prime to rally that phobia of his." Wing Saber dismissed the idea. He was not really a big authority figure supporter until Optimus saved him from an experiment of Shockwave's during the war.

"You forget how some of them wanted us to just give up on the Energon that rightfully belongs to us." Red Alert added, aware of went on in the meeting.

"They didn't know any better; they'll understand and learn to respect our needs." Ironhide said, in defense of his new friends.

"Hey, you heard them, comparing us to those Spark-less Minicons. Thinking that we live to serve them like they were Quintessons." Hound added, taking a puff from his Cy-gar.

"Hey I'm all about maintaining our image, but I can't help but be impressed by the things they made in their space vessels." Wedge began.

"Such as?"

"Laser barriers on the flight decks, interdimensional transportation systems, Energy recycling converters. If we're able to learn more about their tech and retrofit it to be more compatible with the systems onboard the _Ark_ , we might be able to conserve a higher quantity of Energon for ourselves instead of worrying about the engines and weapons.

Before Red Alert could say another word Hot Rod groaned, slamming his fist against the wall. This grabbed the attention of those in the room as he asked, "Isn't it obvious what we should do?"

"Leave before they turn on us, use our biology and technology against us and enslave the universe?" Red Alert guessed, getting some nods from a couple of the Bridge ops.

"No, we must stay and help them survive. After all, it is our fault that the Decepticons are here too." Hot Rod, said, bringing up a very good point.

Springer sighed, "What are we to do, sir?"

Kup remained silent. Wishing that Optimus Prime was here, really needing that Prime wisdom of his in this situation.

* * *

Obsidian remained at his station on the ship, watching the planet. If Soundwave was with him, he'd be able to use the spymaster's infiltration, hacking, and spy skills in order to learn of the Republic's next step. Obsidian has always been a bot of logic, which was what made him a very successful general during his time before the war for Cybertron. Megatron and many of the Decepticons knew that about himself and Strika.

Strika approached and said, "We should have received some transmission from the Republic by now, if they truly value their existence. Instead we are getting no signals, but only reading of their ships converging on the sectors. They must be preparing for a fight."

"A logical assumption… but thinking back to the war with the Quintessons, organic creatures follow their chaotic feelings rather than the logical path." Obsidian reminded, remembering the Quintesson's pets, Sharkticons.

Flying towards the bridge he spoke through the ship's comms. "Decepticons, prepare the assault."

At his command, the Decepticons throughout the ship began hurrying into combat positions or getting on drop ships in squads. Heading towards the planet and the fleet.

Barricade, much to his annoyance, was partnered with Skywarp. One of the Seekers that was partnered with Starscream, and the most thuggish of the seeker trio.

"So Barri, ready to trash some bots?" Skywarp asked, readying his guns.

Barricade huffed, "One bot in particular. And don't call me Barri!"

Skywarp laughed. He transformed, floating in the air for the temperamental Decepticon to jump on the back of the black and purple flyer.

"Initiating Teleport." Skywarp announced, teleporting the pair right in the middle of the battle zone.

"SKYWARP!" Barricade shouted, as an impact of an explosion caused the land Decepticon to be tossed off the flyer.

Making a U-turn, Skywarp called out, "Hold yer castings! I'ma coming!"

Skywarp flew closer and Barricade grabbed the wing of the flyer in a strong enough hold before climbing back on him.

Through the defensive line of ships, Barricade slammed his fist into the dark seeker's haul causing Skywarp some pain, "Hey! Watch the paint!"

"Do you ever think about what you do before you do it?! You trained in Circuit Su for spark's sake! Act like it!" Barricade shouted back as they flew through the Republic's ships with some of their forces that made it through the space battle.

"I'll show you Circuit-Su… you over bloated… wheel grinding…" Skywarp muttered as he flew them close enough for Barricade to land on the side of one of the skyscrapers. He began shooting up the place as more Decepticons came through.

* * *

The Jedi Temple, the Senate building, and every place of importance was on high alert. The more experienced Jedi had led the younglings into the safe rooms.

Outside, Anakin and Mace Windu were scrambling the fighters. They entered their Jedi star fighters and flew off to engage the invading forces until, to both Jedi's surprise, two flyers came down, transforming and began firing around, causing damage and harm to their immediate area.

A blue flyer with a body design more sophisticated than the Decepticon troopers flew down and began firing about.

"My scans showed that the _Ark_ should be around this station somewhere…" The blue broad shouldered flyer said to his men as he looked around.

Anakin and Mace Windu changed course and began engaging the enemies nearby.

Feeling as though it like rain droplets on skin, the blue flyer looked up and scoffed, "DO you organics really believe your slightly primitive vehicles could ever pierce our state of the art armor?"

The two Jedi were surprised by this and they kept fighting.

Sighing to himself, the blue flyer ordered, "Deal with these fleshies, I must continue my search."

"Yes, Thundercracker." The two seekers proceeded to fire on the Jedi Starfighters. It would appear the Decepticons were winning against the two Jedi, until the flyers were fired upon by a familiar, flying land speeder with wings on either side.

Thundercracker looked back in time to see Ironhide, in his new vehicle mode, driving up and pounding the surviving drone into scrap, shouting, "That's what ya get fer joining the wrong side!"

Just as the scientist of the Seeker trio were to fire on Ironhide and Tracks, a sky blue blur spun around him, causing his targeting systems to be obscured, and reigned several lightning jabs along his body. A speeding voice declared, "We're-not-gonna-let-you-pirates-do-to-this-planet-like-you-did-Cybertron! No-way! No-way! No-way!"

Thundercracker closed his optics. It wasn't until he felt the wind stopping that he opened them and found himself off the metal floor that he was standing on, "Scrap…"

And Thundercracker fell several stories before transforming and flying off to engage the blue speedster, "I'm gonna enjoy tearing your servos out of your main module, Blurr!"

Blurr, after he had stopped running, began firing back on the blue Seeker.

Anakin and the other Jedi looked at each other in surprise at seeing the Autobots helping them. The two looked up when they heard weapons firing, and sensing lives ending, saw the Autobot flyers, the Aerialbots, engaging the Decepticon forces.

"I don't believe it." Anakin breathed. He felt his ship rocking and saw that the blue flyer, Thundercracker, was heading towards his position. As he turned his fighter to engage the enemy, three beams of yellow energy shot out, hitting Thundercracker's wing.

With a surprised yell, the scientific flyer fell, a cloud of smoke trailing behind him. Anakin looked down to see the Autobot warrior, Hot Rod, the three robs on his outstretched form arm smoking. He placed some fingers to his helm and said, through the comms, _"We'll handle the cons on planet, you two help your space forces."_

"What about not wanting to get involved?" Anakin asked, hovering his Starfighter around as he fired on any closing in Decepticon.

Before Hot Rod could reply, Obi-wan spoke, _"Anakin, you wouldn't happen to have Autobots assisting you, would you?"_

"As a matter of fact." Anakin began before Ironhide's southern accent was heard.

 _"Ya really think we'd come, land on yer planet, and run away like Scraplets from the Cosmic rust?"_

"Don't know what Scraplets are, but we really appreciate it." Anakin said. He went to lead the air forces across the planet. Mace Windu was already closing in on the forces in space and it looked like, before the Autobots had made the decision to aid them, the tide of this battle was not in their favor. When making his climb, the senior member of the Jedi order had sensed many lives of the Clone Troopers falling to the advance weaponry and armor of the Decepticons. And now with the Autobots, they had a chance.

"Alright Autobots! We're gonna make the cons sorry for choosing the wrong planet to attack! We're doing it all way, for Prime!" The leader of the Aerialbots said, rallying his troops as they fought with the Republic fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile, a squad of clones, supported by a few Autobot troopers, made their stand to defend their position. A clone commander, receiving a message from command, called over the sounds of blaster fire, "We gotta regroup to the senate building."

"Ya pathetic fools! There's no escape!" A voice shouted from above as two Autobot troopers and a squadron of Clone Troopers saw a black and purple Cybertronian jet heading their way. He began a strafing maneuver that caused the two Autobots to carry as many of the Clone troopers out of the way before the Decepticon flew past them, guns blazing.

The Clone troopers had to fire back when the Decepticon came around for another pass before transforming. After the Decepticon landed, one of the troopers gasped, "It's Skywarp!"

"That's right, Autoboobs. Skywarp's here to pound you into tinfoil!" The Decepticon, Skywarp, shouted, his arm shifting into a weapon before firing at them. The squad had to take cover as he kept firing.

"No you don't!" A bot said as one of his shots got the black and purple seeker in the leg. He cried, "OW my foot!"

Skywarp then transformed and flew off to get repairs.

* * *

Drift was defending the Jedi Temple with a squad and he slashed at the Decepticon soldier nearest him with his sword. Sensing danger due to his intense training, he pulled the large sword a little on his back, kicking the con in the abdomen before severing the upper half from the bottom half.

"Hold Autobots! Hold! We will never let this planet fall to their tyranny!" Drift called to his troops as they kept fighting, "Yes Sir!"

The Jedi who were defending the building stood with their giant allies, sensing their dedication to protect the planet, even if it meant sacrificing their lives.

* * *

Jazz had mixed in some dancing moves as he fought. When seeing a con aiming at one of the walker tanks, he spun on his hands in a break dance manner and fired his grapple line out at the con, causing the Decepticon to accidently fire on his comrade before being shot down by Jazz's weapon.

"Boom! Your dead sucka!" Jazz jeered. He got on his feet and fought some more with his squad.

That was when a Decepticon with a heavily armored torso and what looked like blades for arms arrived, "Oh look, a bot that needs new vents. Heh-heh-heh."

"Umm, Houston… we got a problem. A big problem. A big, ugly, problem." Jazz commented as he looked at the heavily armored Leaper in front of him.

"I'm gonna scrap ya into spare parts!" The Leaper declared before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him and found himself receiving a powerful punch to the face.

Standing there was the leader of the Autobot search and rescue unit, the Protectobots, Hotspot. With him was a slim mech with rotor blades hanging from his back, two in his hands. The other mech, Warpath, who's barrel was smoking from firing rapidly like that.

"Need a hand, Jazz?" Hotspot asked. The flyer with the rotor blades went to slice and dice more Decepticons. Warpath turned to face the Leaper on his own.

"All right, ugly. I'm gonna Ker-Pow! ya to pieces." Warpath said getting ready to fight the Leaper with his bare hands. The two charged at each other as they leapt up and began fighting.

* * *

Back on the _Titan_ , Obsidian hovered in the bridge. He listened as the assault raged on. It should have not have taken as long to disable the communications hub for the planet's defenses, and leave the organics defenseless. But with the Autobots intervening, they were supposed to be on their ship, getting ready for some tactic to lead them away from this planet. This was causing Obsidian to wonder as to why they hadn't left yet... Unless.

Going to the scanning station of the bridge, he ordered, "Concentrate your scanning parameters on the location and the condition of the _Ark_. Primarily it's engines."

"What for, sir?" The Bridge op asked, surprised by this order.

Obsidian was already looking at the battlefield and said, "I have a… theory as to why the Autobots are taking part in this battle and not trying a ploy to have us chase after them as they had done before both our factions arrived in this galaxy."

"Consider it done, Air-general." The con said as he began working.

Turning to Strika, he ordered, "Take a squad and proceed with the attack. Find their political leaders and hold them hostage until we are certain of the cause for the Autobots' decision to stay and fight."

"It will be done." Strika said, turning to leave.

"And bring the Constructicons with you as a means to ensure our forces are successful on the ground."

Strika paused for a moment. She stated, "But without them, any damage to the ship will take centuries to repair. The most logical course is to have another team go down there instead."

"That is correct, but right now we need their _devastat_ ing power more than their engineering abilities." Obsidian, countered, "Especially when Shockwave has the Combaticons with him on Cybertron where he stayed behind to face Alpha Trion before our departure."

Accepting the logic of her consort's explanation, Strika left. She headed to a drop ship, which was being filled by seven mechs with lime green and purple color armor.

* * *

It was a struggle, but Strika's unit arrived to the surface of the planet. The main hatch opened as a Decepticon with lime green and purple colors stepped out to the edge of the opening of the vehicle.

"We're ending this now! Constructicons, form into Devastator!" The Decepticon, ordered as he and six other Decepticons with the same color scheme jumped out of the drop ship.

The Republic soldiers, including Obi-wan stared in shock at what they saw.

The first two cons to land transformed into their vehicular forms. Their bodies rose upwards resembling feet and forelegs before the third con joined them became the lower half of a torso with thighs that connected with the knees. The con with a long cord used it to pull himself towards the others and transformed and became the upper half of the torso. The fifth transformed into some kind of plow like vehicle. It leapt up into the air and connected with the others, where a large arm unfolded itself to full length of this giant's left arm. Using its left arm, it grabbed the last vehicle of the Constructicons and shoved the vehicle into its right shoulder, where, like the bulldozer, it unfolded into the right arm of this giant among Cybertronians. The final member of the Constructicons jumped out, transformed his body into a head. The giant's arms grabbed the head and shoved it into the body. The ginormous head's eyes lit with a bright red glow. He leaned forward and began walking as though he was a de-evolved primate.

The Gestalt turned and looked down at the Republic troops. "Prepare for extermination, insects!"

The Gigantic beast roared as it began to tear through the building-like skyscrapers of the republic city with the cables coming out of its left arm. It then smashed or kicked the republican tanks into the buildings as well, not caring about the destruction it caused as both bots and organic attempted to fight back.

 _"Alert! We got Devastator on the ground, we need help ASAP!"_ A Bot called in from the coms, causing Kup to growl, "Silverbolt, you and your lieutenants get back on the ground now!"

* * *

"What? Why?!" Silverbolt asked as he shot down another Decepticon flyer. He was about to continue his fighting when one name made him understand the urgency of the recall.

 _"Devastator."_

"Understood. Wing Saber, you're in charge until we're back. Slingshot, Air Raid, Firefly, Skydive. Break-off your attack and prepare to form Superion!"

"Roger!" Both Air Raid and Firefly replied, before breaking off their pursuit of their targets and headed to get into formation.

"Gotcha." Skydive chimed in. He did the same, but stopped when he saw that his friend wasn't following orders.

"Slingshot! You heard the commander! We need to go."

"Hold your Scraplets! I'm coming…" the smallest flyer replied, annoyed. He launched a few missiles at the seeker he was firing at and then followed orders. They reached a W-formation with Silverbolt in the center, Skydive and Air Raid close by behind their leader, with Firefly and Slingshot slighting ahead of their leader as all five of them flew back to the city.

Mace Windu noticed what was going on, "What are they doing?"

His answer came when he felt a great surge in The Force as the five Aerialbot officers began to combine into one. Silverbolt's vehicle mode became a torso with no limbs, save for what appears to be thighs. A dark grey head popped out. Skydive and Air Raid connected and became the feet and legs. Skydive attached to the left thigh, becoming the left leg. Air Raid became the right leg after connecting to the right thigh. Slingshot and Firefly broke off into the opposite direction of each other, before they made a tight U-turn for the red flyer to fly into the right shoulder and unfolded into the giant's right arm. The impact of the connection caused them to slowly spin to the right before Slingshot flew into the left shoulder and become the giant's left arm. Its optics flared to life as it cried, "Superion!"

He then reversed course, flying back to Coruscant one arm extended, while the other arm shielded the face as he re-entered the planet's atmosphere. He hoped that he would deal with the more experienced combiner. Even with his… problem.

* * *

Down below Devastator continued to wreak havoc on the galactic republic city, despite the efforts of both the Republic army and the ground troops of the Autobots. Hearing a roaring sound, Devastator looked up in time for a fist the size of his own to collide into the Decepticon's face.

This caused the Decepticon gestalt to fall on the platform it was on as another stood above it. The clone troopers were about to fire on it when they saw the red Autobot symbol on its chest.

The Decepticon turned to see who had punched him before seeing the Autobot Gestalt it growled, "Superion."

"Devastator will stop!" Superion demanded, though to the Clone troopers, the giant Autobot sounded a bit dim for an advanced species.

"Make me!" The Decepticon gestalt cried before tackling the Autobot Gestalt to the ground and began brawling.

Rex opened a line to his general and asked, "Should we fire on the green one, general?"

 _"I think Superion got it. Have your men help the other Autobots battle the Decepticons that made it past the space battle…"_ Anakin ordered his Clone commander who nodded, "Right away, sir."

Rex relayed his new orders to the other troops. Neither he nor any of the other troopers wanted to fire and accidently hit their only means of defeating the Decepticon giant.

* * *

Back in orbit around the planet, one of the cruisers was having difficulty with the ever zealous Decepticon, Lugnut. He tore open the wall covering and exposed some of the hardware underneath.

"In the name of the mighty Decepticons! For the glory of the Great Megatron! I will unleash the fury of our race!" The big, bulky Decepticon with one optic shouted. His digits folded into his fist as a pressure-sensitive plate and his elbow released a powerful engine flare before slamming it down hard on the Republic cruiser.

An Aerialbot, who had seen this before opened a channel to his allies, "Emergency! Lugnut's about to use the punch! I repeat! LUGNUT-"

He was unable to get his last words through as Lugnut's arm made contact with the cruiser and the impact caused a devastating blast that not only destroyed the cruiser but all of the nearby star fighters and Autobots in the space battle.

It looked as though many fireworks went off at the same time as the Cruiser exploded.

Superion saw this from his battle with Devastator and cried, "The men!"

He let Devastator go and rocketed himself up to as far as he could before separating into the five Autobots that made up his body. Silverbolt, Air-Raid, Firefly, Skydive, and Slingshot instantly flew to look for any survivors unaware of the horror that they would witness.

Instantly all of the Jedi on Coruscant, if not the entire galaxy, felt the passing of so many beings all at once from the space battle.

Anakin felt it and the moment he opened his eyes, the same hate like rage that he had felt on Tatooine and on Geonosis before the Clone Wars started, rising from deep within his core. He growled, "Those murderers!"

He was about to shoot off into space when he was fired upon by a Decepticon seeker. He got out of his Starfighter, helped R2-D2 out of his socket, and both escaped the exploding ship thanks to R2 thrusters. Because of the destruction of the fleet in space and many of the clone fighters and Autobots. The Decepticon forces had nothing left to stop them from adding more troops to the ground.

They were about to reach a platform when an explosion in the air caused both to fall. Anakin shouted in surprised. R2 whirled as both fell. They may have not made it had it not been for a certain red armored, cone-headed, pilot of the _Ark_ , Powerglide, flew down in his new alternate mode and opened his cockpit, "Hang on Skywalker. The best thing on two wings is here to save the day!"

Anakin grabbed the edge of the cockpit and climbed aboard. As he was strapping himself in, Powerglide accelerated, closing the cockpit's cover as to reach R2 before the droid's destruction. He made a steep ninety-degree so the droid reached its socket in time.

"WHOOO! What'd ya think of the best flyer." Powerglide asked as Anakin looked back to make sure his droid friend was onboard.

"Thanks for that Powerglide. We owe ya." Anakin said reaching for the controls. However it moved out of his reach, having them fly downwards.

"Sorry general, but when you fly with Air-Powerglide, I'm the only one flying." Powerglide said as he flew off.

Anakin huffed, crossed his arms, and turned his face away. R2 made some sounds, causing Powerglide to say, "I'm one of the best flyers in the Autobots. I'm sure he's a great pilot, but unless he can do something I can't, there's no way I'm letting anyone fly me."

Anakin smiled, appreciatively to his droid. He then sensed something coming from behind and said, "We got two bogues on our rear!"

"What?!" Powerglide asked, not picking them up on his radar. Powerglide was trying everything to avoid being hit, but they kept following his aft somehow, "Scrap! They're locked onto my en-signature! I'm one of the best flyers but this'll get us blown to bits."

Anakin looked back to the console and said, "Fly steady! I'm gonna try and get them off our tails."

Powerglide was about to argue when he saw on his sensors, that the missiles were shook erratically before crashing into each other. Exploding on impact

"Whoa! So that's the Force you guys talked about?" Powerglide asked, earning a nod from the Jedi.

Powerglide remained silent and flew and gave access to his controls, shouting, "I'll fly, you shoot."

Anakin smirked as he took the controls and fired on the Decepticon forces. Their combined teamwork, along with other units of both factions helped push and terminate the Decepticons. Powerglide Cheering, "And Awaa-aa-aay we go!"

* * *

In one of the lower levels of the city, Barricade was pinning a certain speedster who was having a panic attack and began speaking in a faster than usual voice, "Oh-this-is-bad,-bad,-bad! There's-no-way-I-can-beat-a-con-like-Barricade! He's-gonna-turn-me-into-a-scrap-pile-if-I-don't…don't…don't-get-HELP!"

Suddenly both heard the sound low repulsion engine as a red and gold hot-rod like speeder raced to them. Then Cybertronian weapons popped out from the rim of the vehicle and began firing at the con before transforming into non-other than Hot Rod. Before Barricade could react, the young bot kneed the Decepticon in the guts, twisting his arm and flipping the con over who rolled into a recovery.

Seeing more Autobot troopers arrive with Clone Gunships, the Decepticon growled, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

He transformed and sped away. Hod Rod was about to issue a command but he was being hugged to termination by Blurr, "Oh-Thank-you. Thank-you. Thank-you-so-much-Hot-Rod,-old-pal,-old-buddy! You-saved-my-aft-from-biting-the-big-one! I-thought-I-was-a-goner-for-sure-if-you-hadn't-come-and-saved-me! Your-my-hero! Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"

Hot Rod pulled Blurr off him and shouted, "Will you cool it Blurr?! You let him get away!"

"Don't-worry,-leave-it-to-me! I'll-find-him-sooner-than-you-think,-absolutely,-completely,-and-positively-so!" Blurr began, feeling more confident after seeing the con running.

"Forget it. Barricade's long gone by now…" Drift commented as he rest his Great sword over his shoulder.

Hot Rod looked at the bot and asked, "Got that from personal experience, Drift?"

"You could say that…" the sword-wielding bot replied before he turned and transformed into his vehicle mode to find and fight the Decepticons that made it past the blockade.

While no one was looking, Barricade spotted what looked to be a security forces vehicle that would be perfect for him to infiltrate this planet again without being discovered. So while in vehicular mode his lights sent out a beam at the following vehicle's schematics and data. He wasn't going to go back to the ship empty handedly if the Generals knew that he hadn't scraped as many Autobots as he wanted to.

He stopped when he saw a certain bot with the same body frame as Swindle of the Combaticons, except his colors are different, navy blue and sand. He had an Autobot symbol on his chest as he helped the organics fight the Decepticons.

"Well, well. Looks like I finally get payback for what happened to Thetarus." Barracade mused, viciously. Flying himself down, shakily, with a hatch opening, a Minicon with blasters on arms shot out, landing on the hood of the Decepticon's partner, snickering sinisterly.

* * *

General Grevious growled. He tapped his cybernetic finger against one of the arm rests of his chair. He had been first ordered to the planet where Count Dooku had said the Jedi were there. That was before he was ordered to head to the Republic home world, Coruscant.

Grevious knew that their armies were not ready for the planetary defensive blockade or for taking the city-planet. They didn't have the droids or ships to even think about attacking.

"Umm… Sir?" A Battle droid said, nervously approaching to the cyborg.

"What is it?!" Grievous growled at it. His anger was on high since he had not been given the chance to kill a Jedi yet, or to have his revenge.

"We're just about close to our destination."

"Finally." Grievous growled, standing up. Approaching the helm of the ship, ordering, "As soon as we drop out of Hyperspace, begin charging weapons and shields; all Battle droids to their stations."

"Roger. Roger." The Droids near him replied, obeying his orders.

Just as soon as they dropped out of Hyperspace, many saw the Republic city burning while the flashes of laser fire is seen shooting through the darkness of space. Glaring, the cyborg ordered, "Magnify."

"Roger. Roger." The droid obeyed, having the image magnify so they could see who was fighting the Republic forces so readily. A few republic star fighters and others of unknown designs appeared to be fighting each other. The red fighters with the republic's fighter against the purple ones. It appeared to the Jedi-hating general that the armor of the purple fighters seemed very advance for the laser fire of the republic to have bounced off… unless it was at the exhaust port of the ships.

"Hey. Isn't that the Malevolence sized ship that destroyed some of our ships?" A droid asked, seeing the huge dark looking ship that was firing the red beams at the remaining Republic fleet.

"Yeah, my friend was on that ship." Another piped up. He was then sent flying as Grievous swung his arm, annoyed with the droids talking.

"Hey! What was that for?" The droid asked, getting only a growl in response.

Turning back to the battle, Grievous spotted something, the vehicle turning into a mechanical humanoid. A droid, but more advanced. Could these be new kinds of battle droids? Or could they be more? Grievous growled as he ordered, "Contact Count Dooku, tell him we have found what destroyed the fleet to that planet."

"Roger. Roger." A droid nodding, as he began to send the signal.

"General! We've got more of those giant droids heading our way!" Another screamed.

Grievous turned back to the view as he saw two of the purple vessels on either side of a Starfighter sized vehicle with rotors at the end of its wings flying towards their ship.

Instantly the supreme general of the droid army could tell that this one was more advanced than its escorts. Grievous then saw them transform and float in space while the two guards stood protectively of their leader, facing away from the ship.

* * *

The battle was now going in Obsidian's favor, even though Lugnut had destroyed the Decepticon flyers that were not able to get away from the blast. Many of the casualties were indeed Autobots and the organic creatures. Just as he was about to order the Horrorcons into action, a bridge op announced, "Spacial irregularly detected, similar frequency as the ships of this Galaxy."

Glancing at his optics to the side, without turning his head, "Mindwipe, have your pet tell us of its identification."

The horrorcon stepped out of the shadows and bowed, "Yes, General."

He pulled his wings back to reveal the tactical droid that he had put under his thrall and ordered, "Tell us, my minion. Who is in command of that vessel?"

The tactical droid stared at the image of the ship and stated, "Banking Clan Frigate. Current vessel commanded by Supreme General Grievous of the Droid army in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Origins: Unknown. Status: Cybernetic enhanced body. Accomplishments: Successful in the highest count of killing Jedi in Galactic history."

"Supreme General of the Droid army?" Obsidian asked, his interest peaked.

"Affirmative." Was the droid's only reply.

Obsidian weighed his options as he said, "It would be best to meet the enemy of my enemy's comrade."

"Shouldn't you have a couple guards come with you, General? For your safety?" A con asked, having Obsidian nod in understanding, "Yes. A good idea, soldier."

He floated along. Soon, after finding two available guards, they exited the ship and flew towards the direction of the Separatist vessel. The moment they arrived they transformed, the two Vehicon drones turning towards the battle. Obsidian, with aid of the droid under Mindwipe's command, patched his comm. system to the ship's and spoke, "Greetings, General Grievous. I am Obsidian, Air General of the Decepticon forces."

* * *

Inside the ship, Grievous growled, "So you know who I am. What is it that you want, Droid."

Obsidian remained calm from such an insult. He stated, "I am here to ask for your assistance in ridding this somewhat primitive Galaxy of our hated enemies. Once our mission is done, you will have the distinct pleasure in ending your war."

"Listen to me, Obsidian. I do not care about the war, or the politics. I only live to see every last Jedi die by my hands and no one else!" Grievous declared, glaring hatefully at the Decepticon, "And I will not let anyone, specifically a giant droid, from accomplishing my goal! I will not be denied!"

Obsidian stopped as he remembered his master, the one true leader of the Decepticon army to speak in the same determined, focused, and fierce manner as this creature before him.

Quickly recalling Mindwipe's superstitious proclamation, Obsidian offered, "I would like to propose to you a deal."

Grievous stared at the Decepticon, distrustfully, listening to what Obsidian had to say.

* * *

The battle continued in its fierceness. With Superion gone to tend to his men, nothing was left to face Devastator than the _Ark_ 's guns… but the Autobots would never risk causing destruction if they couldn't hit the gestalt. So they focused their gun skyward towards the dropships and seekers flying about.

Just when it looked as though the Decepticon would have won the ground battle, they all received a signal from Obsidian, ordering them to return to the ship, with any survivors, for repairs.

One the surviving crews got onto their transports and flew off-planet. They made a beeline to the Titan. The remaining Autobots in space and the Republic forces open fire on the dropships on Mace Windu's orders, hitting a few in the engine exhaust.

The ships were, however, pulled in by the Titan's tractor beam, while the ships guns fired rounds of suppressive fire out at the remainder of the fleet. Once all of the disabled ships were brought to the Titan's hanger, the Decepticon vessel moved to match the coordinates with Grievous' ship.

Seeing this, Mace Windu ordered, "Don't let them make the jump into Hyperspace."

However as the ships fired, the Decepticon vessel's shields were protecting both ships before they entered Hyper space.

Seeing that they got away, Windu ordered, "All ships, stand down. They got away."

* * *

Back on the planet, when all signs that the Decepticons had left their world were confirmed, Chancellor Palpatine approached the Autobot commander and said, "On behalf of those still among us. I wish to give you our thanks for protecting the very strong hold of the Republic Government, Autobots."

"It was sort of our fault, Chancellor. The Decepticons are determined to hunt us down no matter where we are because they believe that it's our fault that, Cybertron was left as a barren wasteland." Kup sai. He sat down on some debris and groaned, "I'm getting too old for this."

He nodded to Springer, who, getting the message, activated his comlink, "Protectobots, begin Search & Rescue operations. Build team, assist in repairs and reconstruction of the damaged buildings."

Palpatine was shocked by these orders as he asked, "Surely you do not mean to do all of this for us…"

"Considering that what happened to the people that live here and the destruction caused by our presence here, it's our obligation to assist in anyway in the repairs and healing of the people here." Springer said, speaking for his commander.

Palpatine smiled, "As you wish, but rest assured that the people whose lives were either lost or scared because of the recent attack, will know of your efforts to undo the damage caused. I'll see to it that the planetary workers assist in the rebuilding and recovery of the city?"

Hotspot nodded, "Don't have a problem with that. I mean they'd think we're the cons who caused this anyway, without your regular force's presence."

"Besides, with the damage to our engines and the energon we used to fight off the Decepticons, and taking care of our own wounded, we're pretty much stuck here..." Wedge added as he approached the group.

"Chancellor Palpatine, there's a message from General Windu." A clone trooper said, pulling out a comlink.

The hologram of the Jedi Master appeared, having a grim expression on his face.

"What is the matter, Master Windu?" Palpatine asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid to inform you that the Decepticon vessel had exited into Hyperspace with the aid of a malicious force in a Separatist frigate." Master Windu reported.

The Jedi near the Chancellor, including the later, grimanced.

"But that could only mean…"

"Grievous." Anakin finished for his Padawan.

The Autobots looked around confused as Springer asked, "Who is this Grievous person?"

"He is not a person… he is a monster." Anakin glared.

Obi-wan however stroked his chin and theorized, "If Grievous was seen aiding the Decepticons, not being destroyed by their ship as they did when they arrived in our galaxy then that can only mean…"

"An alliance between both of our enemies." Jetfire stated, earning a nod from the Jedi Master.

Palpatine's face paled at that news. He then looked over at the destruction caused by the attack and said, fearfully, "If the Separatists gain Cybertronian technology and a means to make their battle droids impervious to our weaponry then we will lose the war and everyone will suffer."

Kup looked around at the assembled Autobot commanders with him. Many of them nodded, excluding those few who shook their heads against what their comrades were thinking. He then offered, "Maybe there is a way to prevent that."

The Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine looked up at the Autobot commander with curious expressions on their faces.

* * *

(So Obsidian and Grievous found an accord seeing as they aren't blasting at each other's ships. What is Kup planning on doing ot prevent such a devastating Outcome? Find out next time on the next chapter of Star Wars: The Transformers.

What did you all this of this chapter after my forced Hiatus? Let me know in a review after you read and I'll get back to you ASAP before or after my birthday this week. Until then, later everyone. Till All are One.)


	8. Alliances being forged

(Hey everyone, How's your summers going? I hope I can make them even better with my latest chapters of what stories I can before the Fall. This is what happens after the battle with the Decepticons that hit Coruscant. According to official info about the history of the planet, Coruscant hadn't been attacked for a thousand years since it's foundation after the war.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to either Star Wars or Transformers of any kind, they are the properties of their owners.

Now please, Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

* * *

After some time, or days, for the Republic and the Autobots to reorganize themselves, Kup used a stylist like device to sign the treaty between the Autobots and the Galactic Republic. The treaty, known as "The Galactic Autobot Agreement Act", stated that the Autobots would assist the Republic in the Clone Wars especially to counteract the appearance of any Decepticon soldier on the battlefield with the Droid Army, as well as to share with the Senate any information that involved anything Cybertronian or that concerned with the Autobot's mission. In return, the Republic will assist in discovering Energon deposits on any of the Republic's or on the worlds in their Galaxy. If any were found, the Republic will transport them to the Coruscant for the Autobots to begin processing and storing the Energon. In addition, they would also destroy all traces of either fallen or damaged Autobot or Decepticon biology and technology (much to the despair of some of the more war-enthralled senators).

"Welcome to the Republic." Palpatine said, welcoming the Autobots. He was pleased with their decision to join their government.

Kup looked at the Chancellor and said, "Thank you, Chancellor Papatine, we will do our best to help you in ending your war and I am sure that you will do the same in helping us accomplish our mission here in your Galaxy."

Palpatine then raised his hand towards the Autobots while Kup raised a ridge and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Do you not seal agreements with a handshake where you are from?" Palpatine asked the old Autobot.

"Well-I…Yes…but you're bit small." Kup pointed out before seeing how some of his own troops were beginning to laugh, especially Hot Rod. Kup had no choice, but to give his cane to Spinger. He knelt down to shake hands with the Surpreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Extending his pointer finger like digit the Chancellor's aged hands clasped around the Autobot's giant fingertip and they began their awkward shake. The camera droids began taking pictures and recording the event to be stored and broadcast throughout the galaxy. A few of the Autobots were seen standing at attention, giving them the appearance of being professional, even as they clapped with those assembled.

Kup then moved his hand to shake hands with the small Jedi master who was named Yoda.

Yoda smiled, accepting the handshake, and said, "Thank you, we do, for your decision to help us. To help you find the Allspark, I swear."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Kup said appreciatively to the oldest Jedi master.

When Kup stood up the Chancellor asked, "Would you like to be the voice of your people's faction in the Senate, Commander Kup?"

"…I would be honored, but I'm not much of a politician; I'm still a soldier, and even though I'm showing signs of rusting, I can wreck with the best of 'em." Kup said before turning to the Dark Grey and silver Autobot behind him.

Cerebros saw how Kup, the chancellor, and the small Jedi Master had turned to face him and asked, "Me? You would like me to be our representative? What about Perceptor, wasn't he a member of the high caste before the war?"

"You're the only one qualified, Cerebros." Springer told the dark grey Autobot. Those Autobots who were around nodded as they knew that Cerebros didn't have it in him to fight anymore, not since Kup's crew found him on his Homeworld of Gigantion. Cerebros was silent; it was true that Perceptor was the head of the Science wing onboard, so, of course, he couldn't get involved in politics. Cerebros sighed and nodded, agreeing to be the representative for the Autobots in the Senate.

"Then it is decided." Palpatine stated, as if the matter was simpler than it actually was. Kup nodded before he and the other Autobots began to transform, heading back to the _Ark_ for repairs and a body count of soldiers they lost.

* * *

General Grievous sat in his chair as he made his report to Count Dooku, who in turn informed the Separatist council. When those on the council had scoffed at the report, he revealed the hologram of Obsidian.

 _"Greetings, Count Dooku, members of the Separatist council of this galaxy. I am Obsidian, Air-general of the Decepticons."_ Obsidian greeted, with much respect in his voice.

Nut Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, scoffed, _"This is the ally you speak of, General? A droid?"_

Obsidian turned to face the Nemoidian, _"Please reframe from insulting my people in comparing us to your organic made constructs. Unlike those, we are warriors from an advanced race of beings from the planet Cybertron."_

 _"Impossible. There's no such planet as Cybertron. This droid must have its logic circuits malfunctioning."_ The male Skakoan, Wat Tambor, foreman of the Techno Union stated.

Dooku remained silent as he studied the "droid" before him. Almost sensing life with in its metal shell, he asked, _"How is it that your people come to our galaxy, Air-General?"_

* * *

From his ship, Obisidan looked at the human with the white beard and spoke, "Our planet, much larger than Coruscant, was the home of the greatest empire in the world. Powerful but uncommonly just. It was known that near the end of the Golden Age on my planet, the leader, Zeta Prime, had begun to lead our planet down a path that led to a war while ruined our planet to its core. We Decepticons are those who want nothing but to end the tyranny of Zeta Prime. I and my consort, General Strika, were among his inner circle before seeing the logic of our master, Megatron. His vision of revolutionizing our world was what we needed to get our planet back to its former glory. However, it became unattainable for Lord Megatron to become a Prime, the rank of highest distinction in our culture, when he was betrayed by an insignificant historical archivist, Orion Pax. This started the War for Cybertron, dividing our people into Decepticons and Autobots."

Dooku sensed a rushed of anger in the general's voice, but was surprised at sensing such an emotion from an artificial life-form. Obsidian continued, more calmly now, "Centuries passed and just as our lord was able to secure our victory, the Autobots removed it and made our planet a barren wasteland… And the war was lost to both factions."

 _"You have my condolences General, but that does not explain as to how you arrived and to why you destroyed our vessels."_ Dooku stated, drawing a very good point.

Obsidian looked forward and explained, "Even though the war was lost, we Decepticons will never forgive and forget what the Autobots have done. By shutting down our planet, they have doomed our specie; in retaliation we hunt them down and make them pay for their crimes."

Looking around at the council, Obsidian continued, "We were persuading the Autobot vessel, the _Ark_ , through a Space Bridge portal, an interdimensional portal that allows any being or vessel to travel throughout the universe in a short amount of time."

Looking out to the stars he stated, "Having seen your somewhat advanced ships orbiting a planet and engaging others of different designs, we were not sure how we would be greeted or even understand your language, an error on our part; but we needed to defend ourselves when we detected weapons being targeted on our only means to remain functional, for our mission was to secure the sector and search for our ancient foe."

Turning back to face them, Obsidian said, " I propose that our two factions join forces, seeing that the most likely course of action that our enemies would do the same, thereby allowing your forces to fight on equal footing. We can also provide information on improving your technology and intelligence. As well as something that failed to be mentioned in the general's report about our species.

" _As if you truly have anything that we cannot just simply take, Droid."_ Viceroy scoffed, showing no signs of respect to the Cybernetic Life-form.

"Do you have any schematics of your vehicles?" Obsidian asked, respectfully.

Dooku raised a brow, _"Of course."_

"Bring them up and you will see." Obsidian requested. That earned a lot of protest from the council. However, Dooku, sensing no ulterior motives, nodded to General Grievous who growled, then typed on the end of his chair's arm rest.

All around the Decepticon general, many different holograms of the Separatist's vehicles of war were seen.

Obsidian turned to a con and ordered, "Show them, Blitzwing."

"Yez, Herr General." The con replied in a german accent. He had a purple and sand-ish color scheme, dual tank barrel pointing upwards on his back with wings facing downwards from his shoulders. His face was blue in contrast with his red optic and a round monocle over the left optic. His armor didn't exactly show what he turned into because of how complex it was than those from another Decepticon. His expression was stoic in relation to his blue face.

He approached some of the Separatist holograms and looked between the two vehicles he found interesting, pondering with a hand on his chin, his optics focusing on the Droid fighter, "I will azzume the fighter jet."

His face converted into a red face with a visor covering his optics and a big chin, as he turned to the AAT, shouting, " **NO**! **ZE HOVER TANK**!"

"Jet." His blue face self-repeated.

" **TANK**!" His Red face personality shouted back.

"Ze jet."

" **TANK**!"

"Jet."

" **TANK**!"

Then his face took on a black color with an insane look on it as he cackled and asked, " ** _Why not juzt zcan both?!_** "

One optic scanned the vulture droid's holographic specs as the other optic scanned the AAT tank. His body armor reformatted to resemble pieces of both vehicles before his body shifted, turned, shrunk down to resemble a droid fighter. Many of the assembled council gave gasps or stares of surprise whereas Count Dooku raised a brow with interest as Blitzwing then changed into an AAT before resuming his true form.

 _"Impressive, General."_ Dooku complimented on the Cybertronian's ability to transform. If it hadn't been for his ability to sense the Decepticon with the force, it would have looked like any tank or Vulture droid through the Hologram.

Barricade entered, and everyone in the room noticed his reformatted armor.

The assembled cons looked at the enforcer and Skywarp asked, "And where have you been Barri?"

"Been doing recon on the Autobot's new allies and their tech… I got a disguise so I could keep watch over them." He said as the two seekers could see his newly reformatted armor, "And don't call me Barri!"

"That's SO typical of you Barricade…" Thundercracker added rolling his optics.

Barricade ignored him and called over to another con, "Astrotrain! I come bearing gifts."

His optics glowed brightly as what looked like holograms of a vehicle he found on the metal world appeared in the air. Astrotrain took notice of the Train and mused, "Very nice, Barricade, and uncharacteristically thoughtful of you."

"Don't make me regret it." The temperamental con grunted. Astrotrain scanned the Train engine and his armor reformatted to fit the new transformation requirements.

"Step right up Cons, I plenty to go around." Barricade called as he began showing hologram images of the vehicle he had stored in his databanks. Many had begun to gather for their new mods in this war.

Obsidian returned his attention to the assembled military leaders of the Separatist, "I suggest that we meet to sign some form of agreement for our two factions."

 _"Agreed."_ Dooku's hologram briefly unfocused before it refocused on the count, " _The War in our galaxy began on the desert world of Geonosis. We will meet and sign the treaty there."_

Obsidian was about to suggest meeting in space and have their ships connect for the treaty; however he knew that the human knew more about this galaxy than he or any of his crew. There were no records of any planets that they could research to suggest a more secure area. So Obsidian could not argue with the Count's logical suggestion and he had no choice, but to accept the terms of their meeting, "As you wish, Count Dooku."

 _"Until then, Air-general."_ Dooku parted before he cut the communications between the Decepticon Warship and the Separatist council.

* * *

In the Palace of Count Dooku, the Sith lord disconnected communication with the droid like beings that General Grevious had encountered over the Republican home-world. He looked back his separatist allies.

 _"This is a mistake Count. We cannot trust these…giant droids…"_ Nut Gunray growled angrily, still not seeing them as anything more than highly advanced droids who were suffering from programming errors.

 _"But…you cannot deny their advance weaponry and their capability to transform into vehicles of any faction is amazing."_ The Techno Union official, Wat Tambor stated, still considering what he had seen in his mind.

Gunray turned to the official, _"Which is WHY we must destroy and take their technology for our own…"_

 _"There is a saying in the commerce guild: Don't take what you don't understand. Something that the Trade Federation seems to be lacking."_ The Separatist representative of the Commerce Guild stated snidely to Gunray.

"Gentlemen, please, show our guests some respect; after all they have made a long journey to our galaxy from their home planet." Dooku attempted to quiet the group.

However the Viceroy turned to the count and asked, _"You cannot be actually considering of treating them as you would an actual being, Dooku?"_

"Oh but I can, Viceroy. I have sensed it. A… spark of life if you will. They are as independent as you and I and we mustn't give up the chance of using technology as advance as what General Grievous just witnessed on Coruscant." Dooku assured as he made his decision.

Viceroy Nut Gunray huffed as he and the other core members of the Separatist council ended their communications. The Sith lord turned to the supreme general of the Droid Army, "General Grievous, expect my solar sailor to meet with your ship as soon as you enter Geonosis space."

 _"But of course, Count. We will be ready for your arrival."_ Grievous stated as the general's hologram disappeared.

* * *

"Thundercracker, have we reached the planet known as Geonosis?" Obsidian asked from his position. He reentered the bridge from the comms room. Afer they had exited from Hyperspace.

"Yes, General! We're here and will be ready for landing procedure soon." The blue mech called back from the helm. He and his brother-in-arms, Skywarp, began the landing procedure.

Throughout the ship, the cons could feel contact with the planet's surface. The blue seeker turned back to the captain's section, "Touch down on the planet, successful."

"Excellent. Skywarp, open the communication throughout the ship." Obsidian ordered and seeing that the com system was enabled, then began speaking, "Attention, soldiers and officers of the great Decepticon Army. We have landed on a planet to secure an alliance with one of the powers of this unknown galaxy. Although we may seem to become these organic creature's servants, we are merely biding our time until we have all of the information about this galaxy that we need before we show them that no one commands the Decepticons, but only our master. Glory to the Decepticons and Megatron."

Many of the troops, especially those who were fanatically devoted to Megatron, like Lugnut, recited, loudly, "GLORY TO THE DECEPTICONS AND MEGATRON!"

"I require Blitzwing and Demolisher to meet me and Thundercracker at the access port to begin our trek to the Geonosian coliseum." Obsidian ordered as the Air-general ended his transmission throughout the ship. Thundercracker got up and remarked his look-a-like, "You better not do anything to jeopardize this for me, Skywarp. I worked long and hard to get a good command under the Air-general…"

"Yea, yea, relax TC. I'm not like Starscream. And to think that idiot is related to us…" the black and purple colored seeker said as he began working on a "Special project" of his again. Seeing how stupid it was to try and make shapes with the stars was enough to make Thundercracker's optics roll.

Obsidian turned and hovered after Thundercracker as he turned to his consort, "You are in charge until my return."

"Of course." Strika told her consort. She went to fill the air general's position on the ship.

* * *

In the hanger was the triple changer-triple personality, Blitzwing with a Decepticon that had an eyepatch like mod over his right optic, red and yellow coloring and shoulder blasters.

"What is taking the General so long…?" Demolisher asked concerned.

 **"AUGH! WHAT'Z ZIT MATTER IF HE'Z LATE WE ZHOULDN'T EVEN BOTHER WITH ZEM ORGANIC FILTH!"** Blitzwing's aggressive personality shouted.

Demolisher glared, "The general ordered it for now. Don't go flying off the handle again, Blitzbrain…"

" **YOU ZINK YOU CAN DO ANY BETTER DEMONGLITCH!"** Blitzwing roared back.

The two Decepticons were about to fight when the sound of machine gun fire caused them to turn. They noticed smoke issuing from the barrels of a machine gun that belonged to the same general that they served under, "Your useless power struggle does not have any place being on my vessel, nor under my command. You both will do well to remember that…"

"B-b-but…general…Blitzwing he insulted your orders…" Demolisher began, but was pushed out of the way by the triple changer.

 **"WE ZHOULDN'T EVEN TRY TO WORK WITH ZOEZ ZTINKING ORGANICZ!"** Blitzwing shouted, gritting his dentures.

He was silenced as Obsidian raised his weapon servo, "You will do as I command, Blitzwing, if either of your personalities has an issue with our organic colaborators, I highly recommend that you wait until the most logical time to reveal our true colors comes. Do you understand me?"

Blitzwing remained silent. His face turned blue with the visor becoming the monocle like optic lens, and, replied calmly, "Yez, herr general…"

"Wise decision…" Obsidian turned to the door, his digits popping out of his servo.

Without needing to face the blue seeker, Obsidian ordered, "Open the gate and lower the ramp."

"Yes sir." Thundercracker pulled the lever, causing the door to open and the ramp to be lowered.

The four cons began their descent down the rap until Demolisher touched down on the sandy surface, "Uhh…you didn't say that this planet was a wasteland…"

"That information was not given when we made contact with the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Obsidian stated. His rotors kept his tail like servo from touching the sandy terrain.

"Zis remindz me of vhen we launched our attack on ze speedster planet of Velocitron and recruited most of the ZtunticonZ, but lezz of a wasteland and more of a dezert." Blitzwing gave an observational review of the current surrounding.

His face shifted into his insane personality's face as he exclaimed loudly, " ** _Ooh, ooh_**! **_I'm gonna build a zand caztle_**!"

Thundercracker was busy scanning the terrain until, "General Obsidian, I have located our destination several kliks out from our current heading."

"Good work. Well, then, gentlemen shall we go make an alliance?"

With that the four cons started their journey across the sand and rocks of Geonosis.

That was when a sandstorm began blowing strongly against them. Blitzwing's face changed to aggressive red as he roared, " **ZIS IZ REDICULOUZ**! **I'M GETTING ZAND IN MY GEARZ**!"

He transformed into the new AAT and sped over the sand thanks to his repulsor lift-engines. The three watched him go; the air general let out a light chuckle, "Who would have believed that Blitzwing would have come up with the most logical solution…"

He transformed as well and followed. Thundercracker and Demolisher looked at each other and did the same.

* * *

Standing in the center of the ring was Count Dooku and General Grievous. They were waiting for the Decepticon general to make the alliance official. But because of how they did not trust these mechanical beings, they had placed sniper droids and a squad of Vulture droids ready on stand-by.

Narrowing his eyes, the cyborg general noticed something heading their way and saw four vehicles, one a slated beige and purple AAT and three others. Two of the other vehicles were what he saw during the battle over Coruscant.

"They are here." Grievous informed the count.

"I can see that, General." Dooku told the cyborg. He had sensed their presence with The Force, thanks to their sparks.

"Give me the word, Count, and my droids will destroy them before they can do anything against us." Grievous whispered.

Glancing back at the supreme Droid General, Dooku whispered back, "Do not take any action against them unless I tell you to."

Grievous growled, watching, "Understood."

The four Decepticons arrived and one by one they transformed into their true forms.

Hovering towards them, Obsidian looked down at them and bowed politely, "It is good to see you in person, Count Dooku."

"And you as well, Air-General Obsidian." Dooku bowed in return at the hovering Cybertronian.

"I have taken the logical steps to make sure that I did not run into anything that may be hostile on this planet. Especially since we know nothing about your galaxy." The dark grey, hovering mech stated as he turned to the three soldiers with him.

"You have taken the wisest course of action." Obsidian said turning to the three with him, "Decepticons, introduce yourselves to our new allies."

"Sir!" The yellow and red mech with a purple eye patch stood at attention, "Designation: Demolisher. A proud soldier of the Decepticon Army. No one can get in the way of my cannons or my machine turrets."

"I am Thundercracker, Scientist class. It will be interesting to see how advanced your science is compared to our own." The blue bulky like mech introduced himself in a stoic tone.

The sand-ish and purple Decepticon seemed interested in Grievous as he leaned in, "Curiouz, a perfectly harmoniouz meld between flezh and metal."

His face then changed to red with a visor over his face and a big chin, " **YOU DON'T LOOK ZAT TOUGH TO ME,** **TECHNORGANIC FREAK**!"

His face became black with red optics, red mouth and an insane expression, " ** _OOooo LOOK Multiple zervoz; He'z a dancing machine_** _! **A-HAHAHA**!_ "

The cyborg growled in retaliation, but the count stopped him before the general could draw his collection of lightsabers. The older human turned to Obsidian for an explanation, "Blitzwing, though a rare talent, is suffering from a fractured personality matrix when he gained the triple changer ability."

"Do any other triple-changers suffer from this, _unfortunate_ , side-effect?"

"Fortunately not. Our lord's second in command, made the necessary steps to prevent it happening again." Obsidian explained.

While the two leaders were speaking, Thundercracker quickly glanced around the stadium as he approached and spoke in Cybertronian, {General, it appears they two have taken steps to make sure that we do not do anything against them.}

Taking a quick scan, Obsidian, {Well done to report this to me. We appear to be not the only ones who can take logical steps in this galaxy.}

Turning back to the human, Obsidian spoke in galactic basic, "I see you have taken steps to ensure that we do not take the illogical steps of betraying you."

Grievous moved to touch the cylinder like objects in his cloak. Dooku raised a hand to stop the cyborg. "It was only a temporary caution, seeing that when you arrived, your ship had attacked our forces as well as the Republic's."

"A mistake on our part. As stated during communications, we did not know which faction would most adequate in forming the most logical choice of an alliance with."

Dooku nodded. He pulled out a data pad, which he then handed to Greivous. The cyborg handed it to the Cybertronians before them. As soon as the pad left his hands, Dooku spoke, "I have taken it upon myself to draft the Confederacy/Decepticon Cooperation Act. However, if you have the need to make any amendments to it, I will be happy to modify it so that this alliance is more beneficial to both sides."

Obsidian had a small port of his armor open up for him to connect with the data pad. With a carefulness that anyone in the galaxy would be surprised of, he slipped the data pad in for him to project the contents of the Act in a large holographic screen; the script had been changed into that of the Cybertronian language in order for the Decepticon general to look over in private as the other three waited.

Grievous had been studying the other three Cybertronians while their leader was busy overlooking the contents of the treaty. Despite their difference in personality and abilities, they all seemed to hold their general in high regards for them to put their difference aside and work together effectively.

He let out an aggravated growl, silently wishing that the Battle droids the cyborg was made supreme general of, would work with this precision and effectiveness.

"Yes…I believe this would be most acceptable on our part." Obsidian stated, making Dooku smile.

"However." Obsidian said, causing Dooku's smile to falter, the Cybertronian continue.

"I am afraid that for anything involving Energon, I must ask you to modify it to state that you hand it over to us as quick as possible. Energon is more than just a fuel for our ships and weapons. It is our life-blood. Without it we would surely perish and would not be able to assist you if your forces met with any Autobots and Republic in the battlefield."

Dooku kept himself calm, pondering the logic of the metal being's worlds. He then said, "That would be acceptable. After all, who would want to keep such proud and powerful warriors from living?"

"And if you wish to use our technology for anything to improve your ships or weaponry then it would need to be agreeable to both parties, so that we are aware of what exactly will be needed to do so." Obsidian stated.

"Very well." Dooku said, calmly. It was more of a reasonable request and would require more finesse in manipulations in getting the Decepticons to agree. Something that the Sith have had practice with for some years.

"Other than those, I do not see anything that would make me go against signing this treaty with your government." Obsidian said. He used his digit to sign the treaty.

Dooku smiled as he watched, pleased to gain powerful allies. Hopefully this would have his master's vision of their victory back on track. He was even offered a tour of the Decepticon vessel to show a fraction of Cybertronian technology.

* * *

Some time passed as those on the Separatist council came to Geonosis and boarded the Decepticon vessel. Obsidian gave them a tour of his ship with hover plate forms used so that the council would not need to worry about being stepped on or carried.

"While most Decepticon commanders see their Vehicon troopers as mere cannon fodder, I have worked cycles into making sure that the backbone of the Decepticon army are more dependable than expendable." Obsidian explained, as he gestured to the training room where the visiting Separatists council saw how the Decepticon foot soldiers, or Vehicons, as Obsidian called them, where training to keep their blaster fire as precise as possible. Their action showed cooperation with each other instead of being dimwitted and single minded as the battle droids.

Grievous growled, "If only OUR droid army could show such ingenuity as these."

Dooku and the others looked curiously at the cyborg. A smile formed on the human's face, "You have a point, General Grievous."

The others in the council looked surprised and shocked by this notion. Nute Gunray asked, "He does?"

"Why yes." Count Dooku, moved closer to the computer console and accessed the Separatist's main computer to show schematics of the Battle droids they had made from their separate private droid armies before merging their separate technologies in order to become the army of the Separatists.

Obsidian, coming to the same conclusion, nodded at the many different schematics of the Battle Droids.

* * *

The Jedi Council was in a session, discussing with all available Jedi who held the rank of general in the Republic's army. Many were shocked to hear about life outside of their galaxy, others found the Cybertronians as droids, but were convinced when they felt the living force when focusing on the Autobots.

Chancellor Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker were in this meeting as was the commander of the Autobot forces in the Republic.

Kup sitting down on his chair, looked around and said, _"Our best course of strategy for when the Decepti-creeps begin their assault on the worlds your armies are in, is having a Autobot with a squad of Auto-Troopers be partnered with each Jedi, to increase efficiency on missions and to increase survival of both our troops at best."_

Ki-Adi-Mondi thought the plan through with his hand on his chin as he asked, _"Would that not be risky to send many troops throughout the galaxy without a quick means of them to gain the Energon needed to survive?"_

 _"We're doing everything we can to keep the main systems of the Ark online as well as the healing protocols for the stasis pods of our brave soldiers who were damaged in this battle as well as during the war for Cybertron…"_ Kup stated, regret in his voice as he spoke about those who were left behind in the great exodus.

 _"As of right now we're working on preserving our troops as we are the main systems. Other systems like the engines or the big guns for now are inoperable until a time we need them."_ Kup added.

Obi-wan and many of the Jedi could sense the concern and experience that the commander had with the war. And the old Autobot was using so much of his will to keep the grief from overcoming him.

Windu stated, "Unfortunately it is the only plausible plan available to us unless we are able to help create a means for you to keep your energy from failing you and your troops, Commander."

Yoda sat in concentration. Since the arrival of the Autobots and the Decepticons, he felt a disturbance in The Force, great enough that allowed some of the Jedi to foresee future events again. Yoda tried to see the outcome that would give assurance that the Clone Wars would end and the Sith stopped.

Yoda however saw a light blue, similar to the substance known as Energon to the Autobots, taking shape into a humanoid figure of benevolent force. Then, across from the benevolent figure, he saw a bright violet light. The light led to a violet crystal that began to grow into a malevolent figure with two curved horns on its head and shoulders, hatred in its violet eyes.

The two figures looked at each other. The hatred in the antagonizing figure grew as did the sorrow in the other. The two raised their hands and two energies in their respective colors of blue and violet clashed in the space between them. Yoda stared in shock as he saw these two titanic beings fighting.

From within the bolts of energies, the near nine-hundred year old grandmaster saw glimpses of two smaller figures clashing with each other.

Each time they clashed, Yoda could hear voices echoing,

 _"Megatron! Today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity. One shall stand."_ An echo of a fatherly voice said.

 _"And one shall fall... You Optimus Prime!"_ Another voice echoed from the second clash between the two warriors.

 _"Do you know me... follower of Primus?"_ A third voice asked, distain in his voice. The moment he heard it, Yoda felt his hair stand on end. Fear crept around his heart from the tone of of the entity's voice. It was as though the Dark Side itself was speaking at this moment.

 _"Megatron is commanded by NO ONE!"_ The second voice, Megatron echoed, defyingly. The sheer force of his will caused an impact of wind at Yoda. He couldn't believe someone with this strong of a will could fall prey to darkness.

 _"You cannot defeat me disciple of Primus. I have transcended physical being! By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos."_ The third voice said, though it sounded similar to the Megatron's, but was different.

 _"Not while I still function Unicron. The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour!"_ The first, fatherly voice, Optimus Prime, echoed, his determination allowing him to cause a bright flash of blue light.

 _"The past shall consume the future. The dead shall consume the living. And chaos shall reign SUPREME!"_ The third voice, Unicron, roared, even as the light engulfed everything.

When Yoda opened his eyes, everyone in the room turned to him, concerned.

 _"Is everything all right? Master Yoda?"_ Chancellor Palpatine asked, concerned. Ever since the eldest Jedi Master had gone into his meditative trance, the minute master had begun jerking his head.

"Yes. Concerned for the future, I am." Yoda assured and began to breathe calmly. The Jedi who heard this looked at each other, concerned.

Feeling left out of the loop, Kup asked, _"Begging your pardon, but what just happened?"_

Anakin turned and asked, "Do you remember what we said about a Jedi's connection to the force?"

Kup nodded, so Mace Windu elaborated, "The Force also allows those attuned to it to be able to foresee events of the future. But when the Clone Wars began: too much of the Dark side growing, preventing us from being able to uncover the true plot of the Sith."

 _"I see."_ Kup said, never having heard of something like this before. To foresee the future; well he knew what Perceptor would say if he heard that. Strategically, it would be a great asset to ending this war and allowing more lives to be saved.

A male Besalisk in Jedi Robes and two uniquely designed lightsabers looked to the hologram of the Autobot commander, _"According to the data that you provided to all Republic forces, the Decepticons would never work with us organic beings. What is to say that all you giant droids are not secretly in league with each other, trying to conquer our galaxy in this pretense of war amongst yourselves?"_

Yoda narrowed his eyes at the suspicions of a member of the Jedi order, especially when it was a Jedi Master like Pong Krell. However, despite his victories, the high casualty rate seemed to disturb the Jedi grandmaster greatly.

Kup, however, turned his head. He heard someone running on his end of the hologram. Then the Communications Officer of the Autobots, Blaster, came up and said, _"Whoa! Listen here first Boss Bot. This news is first rate and not so amused."_

He typed in some things until a hologram screen appeared showing of Obsidian, standing near a plate form where Count Dooku and many other beings were.

* * *

"Welcome to the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Dooku said, standing in front of the members of his own senatorial parliament. He smiled at up the new, powerful, allies of their government. They seemed a bit more open to the Decepticons being mechanical life-forms more than the Republic government had been to their Cybertronian allies, and not seeing them as giant droids that were highly advanced.

The holograms of the senators who were away and couldn't make it began to clap as did the Senators next to Count Dooku. From the Decepticon side, they did the same, but more as a formality than actual pleasure.

Obsidian looked down at the organic beings below, "Thank you for your appreciated welcome, Count Dooku, I swear on our alliance that the rebels known as Autobots and their allies will end their illogical means of enforcing your citizens to forget themselves. We will insure that they be brought to feel the true justice denied to your peoples."

This speech caused the crowd in the Confederacy to cheer.

"Have you considered which of your people may be chosen to represent you in our Senatorial Parliament?" Dooku asked, knowing that there could only be a few who were qualified for such a position.

Obsidian thought about it before turning to his assembled officers, "Ratbat, present yourself."

A few moments later a data disc shot out into the air and it transformed into a bat like creature which flew before the air general, "Yesss, General?"

"You used to be a member of the high council, representing the Mini-cons on Cybertron before the war broke out due to the Autobots. You are the most logical choice to be our representative." Obsidian stated, looking at the bat Mini-con. When one of his soldiers tried to speak in Cybertronian, he was ordered to be silent by Strika.

Ratbat lowered his head and said, humbly, "You honor me, general. I will not fail."

"That I am most assured of." Obsidian stated, moving out of the way to rejoin his troops.

Ratbat then flew over and landed before the organic beings. He raised his metallic wing as though it was an arm to shake hands, "A pleasure to work with you all."

Dooku looked puzzled, but accepted the hand shake. Seeing the look on his new colleagues' faces, Ratbat looked down and said, "My appearance bothers you…"

"No. Not at all. I am merely curious as to how you came to have this form? Instead of a more humanoid shape for you to be able to talk." Dooku asked, remembering that not all Cybertronians has humanoid like forms.

Ratbat, putting on a very convincing performance, looked away ashamed and stated, "It's all those Autobots' fault. It's because of them starting this war I was stripped of my position as a member of the high council, becoming nothing but a fuel scout. My original form was replaced with this disgrace when I was captured by one of their mad scientists who believed themselves to be similar to Primus, our creator… Because of those Autobots, I lost everything!"

Many of the senators of the Separatists began to feel for the Cybertronian senator. A female with faded green skin tone and what appeared to be plates, like the ones from a Stegosaurus' back, from her bald head. Wearing robes of the Confederate senators, she growled, narrowing her red eyes, "These Autobots are like the Galactic Republic. They're a threat to every intelligent being in the Galaxy!"

A majority of her colleagues all voiced their agreement with her claim. Thanks to this distraction, no one noticed Ratbat smirking from his flawless performance at getting the Separatist senators to rallied together over what happened to him. He was fortunate that his old ally Contrail was able to convince Obsidian to not destroy Ratbat for his actions the last time the Mini-con was with the Lord of the Decepticons.

* * *

After they witnessed proof that the Decepticons had begun working with the Separatists, Blaster looked at the Besalisk male and asked, _"You got any more objections to our helping you, Gen-er-al Krel?"_

Pong Krel narrowed his eyes before turning to Yoda.

Chancellor Palpatine looked worried at the two other leaders and said, _"Oh dear… It's what we feared. Our enemies have joined forces."_

"Indeed." Yoda said, saddened that more lives would be lost due to this collaboration between the Separatists and Decepticons.

Kup shook his head, _"Obsidian is not what you would call a typical Decepticon. He and his consort were known to take logical actions first and do destruction later. And Ratbat's more rat than bat. It was his own scraping choices that caused him to lose his position and his original form when the war broke out."_

Anakin was about to make a comment when his communicator began beeping. Turning it on, he asked, whispering, "What is it Rex?"

 _"Sorry for interrupting your meeting, sir but we're getting a transmission from Naboo for General Yoda and Windu."_ Rex apologized, causing Anakin to become worried. His evident worry was seen by Obi-wan Kenobi. Before this very meeting, Padme had gone to her home planet when she received a report of Separatist battle droids from the Separatists spotted on Naboo. Anakin began to fear of the possibility that they arrived with Decepticon weapons and technologies.

* * *

(So what did you all think of how the two factions from Cybertron gained their allies in this war-torn galaxy? I like honesty but hate summaries of what I wrote to be here.

And if some of you had already guessed it, this took place before the last couple of episodes from the first season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. And if anyone can guess what situation comes next, they get a prize.

Until then, enjoy your summer.)


	9. Blue Shadow Virus: Pt1

(Here we are, I'm so sorry for being gone for so long everyone. Here part one of the beautiful partnership between the Republic and the Autobots. Plus I will be creating things that have not been seen before due to some ideas that dawned on me while writing this chapter out. You'll see as they try and stop a deadly virus from re-entering the galaxy and you should not be disappointed.

Disclaimer, I do not own anything relating to any of the Transformers or Star Wars, they are the properties of their respective owners.

Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

* * *

The Nabooian cruiser entered the Naboo palace's hanger as it smoothly landed and opened the hatch. Standing there waiting were the current Queen of the Naboo, Queen Neeyutnee, and near her was the dark skin black haired human with an eye patch, head of security of Naboo, Captain Typho.

After the ramp lowered out hurried the senator from Naboo and her Gungan representative, Padme Amidala and Jar-jar Binks. The former greeted the queen and captain and exclaimed, "We came as soon as we could, Milady. Have you found anymore droids?"

"Only the three." Queen Neeyutnee confirmed, "You can be sure that they aren't tourists. I need you to convince the Senate, the Jedi council, or whoever is in charge of this terrible war that we are threatened."

Looking down sadly Padme lamented, "They'll need more proof. Finding a couple of battle droids will not be enough."

Then the captain's wrist comm. beeped and a voice came from it, _"Captain Typho! The battle droid is ready for analysis."_

They headed to the storage room like lab where they had kept the droids.

* * *

Placing the OMS battle droid's head on a berth the medical droid walked over to another where a tactical droid laid.

Padme and her group entered the lab as she asked the queen, "Have you been able to retrieve any information?"

"Unfortunately the Naboo security who discovered them preferred to shoot first and retrieve data later." The queen told her senator as they focused on the tactical droid on the berth.

"Add that to the list of questions." Captain Typho said as he turned to the tactical droid in their possession. Jar-jar sniffed the air as if smelling something before turning to see a small blue insect crawling out of one of the battle droids. He licked his lips and went to get it.

"How come this one appeared less damage than the other two?" Padme asked seeing little to no damage on this droid and noticing how it's armor seemed familiar to her somehow.

"We do not know. Although it was close to the droid that was shot down it received little to no damage." Queen Neeyutnee answered, confused as was her senator, "Whatever armor plating it has on in its head and chest, is like nothing we have ever seen before because it was able to not be damaged by the rocket explosion."

"It's circuitry is far more advance than previously thought. There are systems that not even our greatest scientists or medical droids know about as well as its memory capacity. Must be a product of the combined technologies of the droids and theses…Decepticons that you mentioned earlier, milady." Captain Typho added moving the mud from the chest of the tactical droid and a heat pressed stamp, as if from an old farmer's poker, Decepticon symbol on its chest.

Narrowing her eyes in anger she added, "Yes…I'm afraid it is…"

"Begin the surgery on this…Droid-icon." The Naboo security officer ordered the Medical droid proceeded to bring over a saw with it as it reached the head of the droid-icon and cut open the top of its head as it then began to disconnect its optical circuitry.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." C-3P0 murmured as he turned to his mistress, "With your permission, Senator Padme I would like to shut down before I receive sensory overload."

Looking to her protocol droid she bluntly replied, "Request: denied."

"Denied?" C3P-0 asked horrified.

"3P0 you may be able to get information out of him." Padme told her gold plated droid, as the medical droid began to reconnect certain wires for the prisoner.

The Droid-icon was reactivated as it sat up on the table and said, its voice sounding more alive than the usual tactical droid, "Wh-what happened?! Why can't I see?!"

Getting his cue, C3P-0 approached the confused Droid-icon, "You are in very capable hands, on board a separatist ship. Count Dooku would like to reward you himself for your bravery. Along with the Decepticon general, Obsidian."

"Bravery?" The Droid-icon asked confused.

"For your assignment on Naboo." C3P-0 corrected himself as he got closer.

Leaning in he pleaded, "Do try to activate what left of your memory…we all want to hear your tale of medical heroics."

"Th-the virus." the Droid-icon said his voice glitching a bit.

C3P-0 looked to her mistress who smiled back and dig for more, "Yes the virus. You do remember. Please go on."

"A small amount had leaked from the lab…my patrol was sent to investigate…rust at the wall…leaked into the terrain…needed to contain it before the Naboo or the frogs know about it…" The Droid-icon told them.

Jar-jar, who somehow had gotten his head in a head module of an Astromech droid fell.

"I…remember…the secret lab…" The droid said.

"A secret lab on Naboo? Where?! You must tell me!" C3P-0 added sounded a little too despreat to know. Padme moved to stop the droid from revealing the truth.

It alerted the Droid-icon as he surmised, "The lab's supposed to be a secret, if you want to know about it then, I've been captured…"

Pulling out his blaster, Captain Typho threatened the blind Droid-icon, "Unless you want to be a box of spare parts AND have your new upgrades melted down. You'll tell us were that lab is."

"You think I am at a disadvantage because I cannot use my optical sensors…if I had not been upgraded then that would be true…however, that is not the case." It then lunged at the captain with a sudden speed that caught the later off guard.

They continued to struggle while Padme, the queen, and 3P0 hurried out of the way as blaster bolts were fired at some parts of the wall and ceiling. Being punched in the gut the Naboo officer was thrown to the other side of the room the droid-icon aimed the human's blaster at its previous owner.

"I get to snuff out an enemy's sovereign ruler and allow the alliance to take this planet." The Droid-icon gloated as it began a mechanical like laugh, before hearing the stacks of droid parts behind it were leaning towards the advance droid.

"Oh Scrap…" The Droid-icon muttered as the stacks crashed down on it, ending its threat swiftly.

Captain Typho went to investigate and surely the Droid-icon's sparking corpse was evident that it was destroyed, "We'll never get anything out of him now, even if we wanted to…"

The three humans turned to the source of their unlikely rescue as their clumsy Gungan representative walked to them, sad by what he thought was ruin the interrogation, "Mesa sorry…it was an accident."

"Actually Jar-jar. You saved our lives." Padme said in relief, accepting the Gungan's help up.

"Meesa, Milady?" Jar-jar asked confused as he lowered the head and a small blue insect fell out of it.

Kneeling to look at it she asks her Gungan friend, clearing her throat as she spoke, "Is this what you were after?"

Placing his hands together in joy Jar-jar explained, "Meesa loving! Thesa is very good tongue-grabbing. Found only found in one placen."

"Where?" Padme asked getting a sneaking suspicion about the bug involving the droids.

"In mud under the parlote tree." Jar-jar answered

"Like the mud on these droids…" Turning to the Queen and the captain she said, "The Eastern swamp. I think Jar-jar found the location of the lab."

It didn't take them long to be able to get a message to the Jedi as Master Yoda and Master Windu's holograms were on the holo-table on the left of Yoda. The leader of the Autobots, Kup who stood with his cane was there as well.

They had told everything that they discovered about the droids, the virus and the location of the lab.

Getting the message across the captain of the guard said, "They're planning an attack on Naboo. There's no other explanation."

"Delicate, the situation is. Two Jedi, we will send." Yoda told them through the hologram.

"I'll get a team of Autobots ready for Naboo as well." Kup added as he moved to contact one of the team leaders.

Stepping forward Senator Amidala suggested, "May I recommend General Kenobi, General Skywalker, and the Protectobots? Relations with the Gungans are a little…tense now but they trust General Kenobi like one of their own. If we are dealing with Decepticons and chemical weaponry then we need Autobots who are specialized in the safety and security of the citizens."

The two jedi masters shared a look before Yoda answered, "Send them, we will."

"You got your bots, lass. If you're about to deal with a virus, First-Aid is the best bot for the job of helping your people, human or Gungan." Kup added, thinking that the Nabooians should know that at least one of his men have been studying about their medicines so that they can help more than just be bodyguards and soldiers.

The holograms disappeared and Padme turned to Captain Typho more than her queen, commanding, "I want as much information before they arrive. See if you and C3P0 can download any of the other battle droid's memories. I'm going to find that lab."

Concerned for their planet's senator's safety Captain Typho asked, "Are you sure that's wise?"

Not answering him, Padme left while telling her Gungan representative to come with her.

* * *

It wasn't long until Padme and Jar-jar put on containment hazardous suits entered a Nabooian scout ship and took off to scan the area.

It was a long trip until they approached a stream of Gungan water and noticed the dead Shaaks. They landed to investigate. What they saw disturbed them. What could cause Shaaks to be killed quickly and result in their corpses to become blue like that with red eyes?

Jar-jar gave a gasp and asked, "This is Bombad…whatsa happened to them?"

Padme replied, "It's the plague. We're definitely getting close."

Then while Jar-jar wasn't looking someone attacked Padme from behind and then Jar-jar was pushed forward. Standing there was a pink female Gungan who had her web leak ears tied back in a ponytail with a straw hat over her head, in her hands was a shock staff that kept sending electicity into Jar-jar every time she rams it against him.

"Whosa are you?" She asked as she dropped her staff and grabbed Jar-jar's helmet.

"What are yousa doing?!" Jar-jar asked terrified by what he thought was going to be his death.

"Why are yousa here?" She asked as she removed his helmet. The male Gungan gasps as he moves to cover his mouth.

Giving a shout Jar-jar looked glaringly back and asked, "What's yousa thinking?"

Realizing he was without his mask he covered his mouth again.

Getting up Padme aimed her blaster at the Gungan and "Don't move! I don't want to hurt you."

Looking at her friend Padme ordered, "Jar-jar put your helmet back on."

He rushed and taking the helmet roughly he slammed it over his head and took deep breathes, fearing the worse until the female Gungan that attacked them said in a reassuring tone, "Yousa okeey-day, Is not in the air. Is in the water."

Taking a chance at this Gungan's word Padme lowered her weapon and took off her helmet to fins that the Gungan was right. Looking to the Gungan before her Padme asked, "Who are you?"

"Meesa Peppi Bow." The pink Gungan introduced herself.

"We think the virus that made your animals sick came from the Perlote tree." Padme explained to the herder Gungan.

Peppi pointed upstream of the river telling the two officials, "Yousa follow thisa river, Yousa finda yousa Perlote."

Turning back to Padme, Peppi offered, "Meesa take you."

"No, Peppi, you stay here." Padme warned, not wanting to take another person with her, fearing for the female Gungan's life.

Placing a hand on the pink Gungan's shoulder Padme assured, "You'll be going home soon, I promise. I'll send some soldiers to pick you up and take you back to Theed."

Feeling appreciating for Padme's kindness, Peppi gave a smile and nodded. She wanted to help them find the cause of her Skaar's deaths, but she had to agree to the Senator.

Time passed as it was approaching the twilight hour when Padme and Jar-jar made it to the Eastern Swamp. Padme, turning to her Gungan friend said, "Keep your eyes open. Look out for anything out of the ordinary."

However the two did not notice as a rock they passed began to rise from the ground to reveal a security camera hidden. It began turning until its lens found the beings that made it activate, focusing on the human and Gungan.

* * *

In a dark room, surrounded by machines stood a life form with gloves and a lab coat watched what his camera saw when it turned to the darkest corner of the room.

"I suppose one cannot have too many lab rats. Wouldn't you agree?" The strange male life-form asked.

 _"Certainly not, they will be excellent on testing out our little creation."_ A garbled voice answered from the shadows. The voice was male and sounded metallic where it seemed to find pleasure in what will await the two intruders.

Turning to two of the droids he ordered, "Please, escort our guests inside."

The Super Battle Droid nodded, "Roger…"

"Hey! That's my line…" The Battle Droid complained only for it to be punched in the face by the more advance model.

 _"Nevermind the fragging line, get out there and bring them in…"_ The garble voice ordered threateningly.

"Okay! I hear ya…" The droid complaint as he and the Superbattle droid turned and followed.

Back on the surface of the swamp, Jar-jar and Padme continued searching for the laboratory. The clumsy Gun-gan was not watching where he was going for he stepped on a broken off branch from one of the trees and fell face first, yelling loudly in surprise.

His body collided with a metallic thud of a sound. Padme, concerned for her friend, hurried to Jar jar's side and saw him getting up enough for the two to see a metal hatch.

Surprised by his discovery, Jar jar exclaimed loudly, "A hatch!"

Activating her communicator Padme spoke into it, "Captain Typho, I think we're standing right on top of the lab. I need a geo-scan of coordinates SP127."

As she was talking however the camera beeped before retreating back into the earth. Getting on her knees Padme sighed, "No way we're gonna open this…"

Looking at Jar jar Padme began, "We'll just have to-"

"Freeze! Hold it right there!" A familiar mechanical voice cried, interrupting her. The two turned to notice they were surrounded by battle droids. A super battle droid approached, under its face, Padme and Jar-Jar can see the Decepticon symbol on it.

* * *

"Yousa let us go!" Jar-jar demanded as he and Padme was forced into the lab with battle droids and a droid-icon aiming their blasters at them while in the middle was a Faust, a humanoid species from a planet in the galaxy, they are a tall, slender humanoid figure, had a double set of eyelids, light-colored eyes. It has long, humanoid faces with slanted, almond-shaped eyes, a long nose, large ears and a cranial ridge. He was also wearing a lab coat and gloves.

Seeing the Faust, Padme then demanded, "Who are you? Why are you holding us?"

Ignoring her questions, the Faust pulled out a pair of spectacles and examined the Gungan ambassador.

He smiled, "What wonderful specimen."

Lowering himself to look at the human woman, he saw her turning away from him, the Faust asked, "What's a life form like you doing in a swamp like this?"

Looking back she spat, "I could ask you the same thing."

Placing the spectacles on his bet he answered, "Thanks to the support of my compassionate friends in the Separatist alliance, I am creating life!"

"Howsa yousa creating life?" Jar-jar asked his eyes narrowed suspicious.

Looking back to the Gungan the mad doctor smiled, "I'm so pleased you inquired. A demonstration is in order."

He commented before walking over to a cabinet with glass vials of some kind of blue liquid in them. He took one vial out and hold it for the two to see, "Allow me to present, the return of the infamous Blue Shadow Wirus!"

"The Blue Shadow Virus?" Padme asked, suspiciously, "I thought that deadly disease was extinct."

"Yes it was wiped from the galaxy generations ago, but I have given it life again, with the help of my new assistant." The Faust added nodding to the shadowed area where a metallic voice came from that direction.

 _"The pleasure was all mine, Dr. Vindi, and I must say for an organic…you have the most interested ideas to follow through your research. I can personally agree with that."_

A hologram of a humanoid being with a glass helmet over his head appeared on his shoulder looked like a shoulder guard based of some sort of creature. It wasn't how bizarre this life-form looked that made Padme gasp in fear, it was the symbol on his chest, and it was in the shape of a menacing face. Unlike the Droid-icon its body was completely looking a mechanical version of an organic life-form so it didn't take Senator Amidala to figure out what it is that has come into her view.

"You're a Decepticon. Aren't you?" Padme glared at the hologram of the now identified partner of this mad-scientist.

 _"You are correct, my dear senator. You may call me Oil Slick, chemical weapon specialist of the Decepticons Army."_ The tube headed Decepticon introduced himself with a slight bow.

"Yousa no creating life, Yousa taking life! Yousa poison the Gungan water!" Jar-jar accused as he glared at the pair.

Dr. Vindi smile grew as he agreed with the Gungan's statement as he turned around with a glower, "Unfortunately, in its natural form, the Blue Shadow Wirus, thrives only in water. Until I -"

A cough from the hologram interrupted the mad doctor's rant as he corrected himself, "we… improved upon that weakness."

Then Doctor Vindi placed the vial of the virus on a table before heading over to a machine as he pulled the lever. At once bolts of lightning hit the vial, turning the liquid strain into a gas form. He laughs as he takes the vial in hand and told the two surprised officials, laughing, "Your eyes do not deceive you, I have perfected an airborne strain of the Blue Shadow Wirus."

Turning back to the Decepticon, Vindi smiled gleefully, "I must thank you again for assisting me in my work, Doctor."

 _"It was my pleasure, Doctor."_ Oil Slick returned the compliment.

Small tapping sounds, were heard as a LEP servant droid approached, holding what seems to be a bomb and reported, "This is the last of the bombs doctor."

"I'm well away this is the last, you think I loose count?" He snapped at the droid taking the bomb and went to the table.

Taking the vial in his hand the mad doctor explained, "The wirus in its gaseous form, combined with these bombs, will be release the Blue Shadow Wirus BACK into the galaxy, more potent than ever before."

 _"And when I have some samples of this organic virus I can develop a compound involving a Cybertronian little disease I call, Cosmic Rust. The combination of the two will be in order to infect the Autobots and deal with both wars in a matter of cycles. Which is a short amount of time if you have not been taught our time units yet, Senator Amidala."_ Oil Slick added in a sinster smugness.

Padme was horrified by this and asked, "Are you both insane?! The Blue Shadow Wirus is a deadly disease, no life forms is immune to it!"

Glaring at the tube dome Decepticon she added, "Unless you're a mechanical life-form. That's why it was eradicated!"

Oil Slick pretended not to hear her while Dr. Vindi roared back, "You mean, Murdered!"

Handing the bomb back to the small droid the mad doctor told it from, ordering calmly, "Take this away."

"Okay." The droids reply before walking away with the bomb in its arms.

He approached is two captives and continued his rant, "Meanwhile, thousands and thousands of so-called 'superior life forms' are spreading their disease of war throughout the galaxy."

Padme however had her eyes on the droid with the bomb before returning to the doctor, "Perhaps, they are the ones that should be eradicated!"

 _"But, surely we do not need to get rid of them too quickly?"_ Oil Slick asked grinning deviously.

"Of course not, Dear Oil Slick." Dr. Vindi affirmed the thought that the chemical specialist had came up with. Then the battle droids approached the two captives. Padme and Jar-jar looked back in fear of what these two would do to them.

* * *

(Will Padme and Jar-jar be able to survive what the two mad-scientist have in store for them? Will the Jedi and Autobots find them before it's too late? Find out next time on The Blue Shadow Virus, part two.

So what did you guys think of my idea of the Separatists and Decepticons combining technology/biology to be more effective on the battle field? Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review.)


	10. Blue Shadow Virus: pt2

(Hey everyone, sorry this took longer than expected by I really got distracted with things recently so I beg your forgiveness, and I have some replies to some reviewers who brought up some good points.

 **Shadow the Jedi:** I know it may appear weak but look at it this way. At least everyone now knows what Padme discovered during her time on her home planet, and finding out that a Separatist Scientist and a Decepticon chemical specialist had found a way to make the Blue Shadow Virus even more deadly and what they planned to do with it if Oil-Slick got his hands on it.

 **Game-Watch:** Yeah I know it was a bit quick but they are in need of securing their alliance, especially when one bot can take down an army of droids. But I never really explained HOW they got those droids to be improved, did I? Well here's some more examples of other Droid-icons and hopefully it will make sense.

Disclaimer, I do not own anything relating to any of the Transformers or Star Wars, they are the properties of their respective owners.

Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

* * *

After gotten the news and orders from Kup and Yoda, the needed bots and Jedi got on the transport and hurried to Naboo. Outside of the Naboo palace was a republic gunship followed by an Autobot dropship. As the gunship entered the hanger the dropship hovered by the entrance and opened its door where five mechs walked out. The one leading them was a biggest bot leading the group, He was broad shoulder bulky mech with icy blue color with a plain blue face.

Following behind his leader was the compassionate red and white medic of the team, Frist-Aid with his medical vehicle armor.

Behind him was the smallest of their group, a Blue and white mech who had a pleasant look on his yellow face, his name would be Groove, the most easy going Autobot in the team and by the looks of his armor he can transform into a swoop or speeder bike of some kind.

The mech behind him was slightly taller, slightly shorter compared to his leader and First-Aid, he had a look on his face that made people think he was confident, He is Streetwise the savvy member of the group.

Behind him was the only flier of the Protectobots the resident bad boy who has a cocky attitude as he looked around, they don't call him Blades for nothing.

Approaching them was captain Typho and following was the female Gungan that Padme and Jar-jar had met. The captain spoke to them, "General Kenobi, Anakin. We're so-"

"Where's Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked, interrupting the captain.

"She went to look for the lab." The captain told them.

Anakin was scared, as he asked, "And you let her go!?"

C3P-0 walked up to his creator and said, "Senator Padme can be very hard to stop once she made up her mind."

Anakin sighed, "Good point. I know what you mean."

That earned some knowing snickers between three of the Protectobots. As the Captain ignored and introduced the pink female Gungan near him, "This is Peppi Bow. She was the last person to see them. Padme sent her here to safety."

"Theysa looken for the sick-maker." The pink Gungan told them.

This caught Obi-wan's attention, "'they'?"

Approaching First-Aid spoke up, "I thought only Senator Amidala was missing. Who else is missing?"

"Representative Binks was with her." Typho reported.

R2 gave a worried, whirling sound. Streetwise looked to the astro-mech droid, "I know how you feel, Artoo."

Looking to his padawan, Anakin ordered, "Go with the Gungan; see if you can find them."

"You got it master." Ahsoka replied with a nod as she made her way to Pepi and left.

Hotspot turn to the team flier and ordered, "Blades, go with them."

"Fine, but maybe I should pick up a vehicle mode as long as I'm here." Blades commented as he eyed the Naboo Starfighter, then scanned it before transforming into it.

He was now a red Naboo Starfighter with an Autobot symbol on stem of its bowl, but Obi-wan asked, "Are you sure that is wise, Blades? Chances are that they will be on the lookout for more especially a red Nabooian Starfighter with an Autobot symbol."

"Good point, Kenobi…" Hotspot added as he looked to his team, "Streetwise, Groove, hold Blades down so I can give him a new coat of paint."

"You got it, Blue bot." Streetwise said grabbing one of Blades' wings.

Groove, then pointed out, pleasantly, "A new coat of paint will do you some good Blades, might give you a new outlook at things with a sunny disposition."

'I'll show you a Sunny Disposition when I get out of this…" Blades muttered as he struggled to get out of their grip.

Hotspot transformed into his alt mode and turning his water supply into yellow paint as he hovered to the struggling trio.

"Hotspot…don't you dare do this…I mean it! This joke's gone on long enough! Let! Go!"

The leader of the Protectobots stopped some meters away and aimed the water cannons at the flier, "This'll hurt me more than you pal, believe me…"

He then dispatched the tubs and changed back into robot mode as he got a paint sprayer and proceeded to paint the flier.

In all the "chaos", Anakin approached the eyepatch captain and asked, "Why didn't you send someone to look for them?"

"Considering latest developments we thought it was best to wait for you." The captain answered. Getting a concerned look from both Autobot medic and the Jedi master.

"What latest developments?" Obi-wan asked.

"See for yourself…" Captain Typho said indicating them to follow but stopped and looked at the Autobot medic who had begun following them, saying, "Sorry, uh…First-Aid, but I am not sure how you can…"

"Don't worry about it I have a way." The Pacifist Autobot said as he proceeded to transform and began projecting his lights ahead of him.

"Beginning holographic projection…" He said as a three-dimensional image began to form in the epicenter of the lights.

"Attuning features and modeling to personality and core consciousness parameters."

The hologram began to take on detail and layers as well as coloring.

"Transferring Core Consciousness now." First-Aid announced as he fell silent until the lights went out. The holographic creation began stirring before he opened his eyes and stood up in full height. To the three humans he looked almost identical to Anakin except for the fact his hair was more kempt than the Jedi and his eyes were electric blue. He was wearing a white and red republican medical uniform with an Autobot symbol on the front over his heart and on his back.

"Transfer complete." First-Aid's voice came from the hologram. Obi-wan studied the hologram, Anakin and Captain Typho however were surprised at this.

"First-Aid?" Anakin asked, not believing his eyes.

"Yes, Anakin it's me." The kempt haired double said.

"But how?"

"I was able to transfer my core consciousness into this holographic representation of myself in order to enter in a room that will not permit my actual body to enter for obvious reason…however given the hastiness needed for this I had to take on a template. I hope you do not mind." First-Aid explained as he looked to the Jedi knight.

"N-no…but does that mean we can interact with you?"

"Not in the physical sense, but I am able to see with this body while my true body remains here." First-Aid explained as he stared at his double.

Obi-wan however gave a smile, "Impressive, most impressive."

"Thank you, now may we continue?" The Autobot asked as the captain came out of his shock and led them to a lab were a battle droid's head was resting in the center of the hologram table.

"We did a robo-lobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memory along with…another…" Captain Typho said pressing a button and the hologram shows a tall, slender humanoid figure, that has a double set of eyelids, light-colored eyes. It has long, humanoid faces with slanted, almond-shaped eyes, a long nose, large ears and a cranial ridge.

"Who is that?" Obi-wan asked, seeing the hologram of the Faust.

"Dr. Nuvo Vindi. The senior medic of the Perma families. He disappeared nearly ten years ago."

"And the other?" Anakin asked, meaning the other piece of memory that they found.

The Naboo security captain brought up an image that made First-Aid gasp in shock. There was a Cybertronian, as detailed as the Autobots, standing next to Dr. Vindi, he had a skull design on one of his shoulders and what seems to be a glass dome over his head. The Jedi can see the Decepticon symbol on his chest.

"First-Aid? First-Aid?" Obi-wan called snapping the medic out of his fearful trance, the holo-form of the pacifist turned to the Jedi master who then asked, "Do you know who that Decepticon is?"

"Y-yess… His name is Oil Slick. He's the Decepticon's chemical weapon specialist…I had seen the end result of the horrors he left in his wake when I was studying medicine under an Autobot by the name of Ratchet. He had bots and cons turned to rust, agony on their faces before some of them dissolved into dust…"

"You mean… This Oil Slick had used his chemical weapon on his own soldiers?" Obi-wan asked, disturbed by this information.

"Yes…though no one was aware…I don't think even Megatron or Obsidian would allow that given our…situation…" The Autobot medic answered looking scared.

They heard a voice with a lisp speaking, _"Good news, my soulless automatons friends. We now have enough of the blue shadow virus to start filling the bombs."_

"He said bombs…" C3P0 picked up nervously.

 _"We will only need to send one bomb to each key star system."_ Vindi announced.

 _"And when I am given samples of this virus I may be able to create a hybrid that will not only take care of the organic targets, but also the in-organic, particularly their weapons, vehicles, and certain Autobots."_ Oil Slick added with a smirk.

 _"Work quickly. I want them ready for delivery by-"_ The mad doctor ordered, however the bit of memory ended as it didn't fill anyone inside a good feeling.

"If those bombs get delivered. We'll be facing a galaxy wide plague. The war would be the least of our worries." Obi-wan

"There is some good news." He said activating the holo-table again shows many short vertical cylinder connected to each other by a series of tubes, "Senator Amidala was able to find the lab. She sent us the coordinates and we were able to get a Geo-scan of the area."

"It's enormous." Obi-wan commented as he sees the scan of the laboratory.

"Looks like there are three entry points." Captain Typho then pointed at the three highest cylinder which highlighted when he pointed to them.

He then pointed to a small cylinder that was in the middle of the complex, "This appears to be the main lab."

Obi-wan looked to the captain, asking, "And the bombs?"

"There appears to be an above average of radiation in this area." Captain Typho informed the Jedi master as it highlighted itself when it was close to him.

Looking at the plans First-Aid shook his head, "This does not make sense. Oil Slick is too big to be there…yet I was able to detect Decepticon life signs in the complex…"

"That's because the cons and the Separatists have decided to combine technology." Typho told the Autobot. That earned a quizzical from the Autobot medic.

He showed them what was of the remains of the Droid-icon, "This droid had been upgraded with Cybertronian technology-", making them react much quicker and be smarter as you.

"Biology." First-Aid corrected.

Captain Typho was confused by this, "I'm sorry?"

"They figured out a way to combined droid technology with Cybertronian biology."

This made the head of security confused, "I don't follow."

"The circuitry and parts found in this droid are only found in Cybertronians, like how a brain and a heart is found only in all of your biological make up. A mental and vocal processor along with optical nerves show that they have used Cybertronian biology with that of your droids…"

"What is the difference?"

"Things like Cybertronian optical design and nerves along with mental and vocal processors and our T-cogs cannot be found or put together as some parts for your droids. So it's a safe bet that they haven't learns how to make them due to the fact that it would probably take stellar cycles for them to figure out how to get just the optical feed working. They can only be found inside us as would an intestine or a heart inside many of your galaxy's species."

Captain Typho blinked before shaking his head, "It doesn't matter what it is called! They have somehow found a way to make their droids an even more of a dangerous threat!"

"I concur with you captain, but please show some respect for our visitors." Obi-wan said while earning an applicative thanks from the Autobot.

Getting his thoughts back on the situation Obi-wan spoke first, "If Padme alerted them to our presence in anyway."

"If Padme's in there, guns blazing. She could get killed."

"It's a risk we have to take! Dr. Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab."

"And if they, or we, set off one bomb during the attack?"

"Better to have one planet infected than the entire galaxy." Obi-wan concluded the debate.

First-Aid was horrified, "You mean you would condemn the people of this planet to death?"

"We have no choice, First-Aid." Obi-wan replied sadly.

"You can't just give up. Look, we might be able to keep the planet safe and prevent Dr. Vindi from leaving the lab." First-Aid said, narrowing his eyes at the Jedi for giving up.

"If you have a way to make this possible, I'm all ears."

"Silverbolt and his Aerialbots are not the only ones to be able to combine."

"How is another giant Cybertronian warrior going to do his? Blast it with his guns?" Anakin asked, feeling that it wouldn't be able to save the senator any better than going in guns blazing.

"He doesn't usually use his guns. As Defensor we are able to create a powerful force field to keep the virus in until we reach a good altitude far from any planets." First-Aid revealed to his friends, making them look surprised.

"I doubt with Blades he can fly."

"No that's why we'll need to have Silverbolt and his team to come and fly us out the planet's atmosphere."

"A daring plan. But how do we know that their rockets will not cause your barrier to give let alone if Superion will be able to fly you." Obi-wan asked still doubtful of how another giant might save them.

"He will…" First-Aid assured them as he returned his attention to lab's layouts.

* * *

In the swamp, Peppy Bow and Ahsoka arrived at the spot where Padme and Jar-jar disappeared from. Peppi pointed as she and the Padawan rode on one of her animals, "This the ship belonging to them.

Looking at it Ahsoka asked, "So where are they?"

"Beats me." Blades said over the comm. link as he began flying, "I'm gonna take another look around before I transform."

Speaking into hers, Ahsoka reminded, "Remember, Sunny, keep a low profile, we don't want to be spotted before we can get the chance to rescue the Senator and Representative Binks."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear yea…" The (now) yellow, bad boy Protectobot said, in an uncaring tone as he took off before flying higher.

The Gungan and the Togura Padawan got off the beast and began looking around. Ahsoka looked on and spotted their tracks and said, when no more could be found, "Their tracks end here."

A mechanical buzzing was heard, causing Ahsoka to looked and see that Peppi was rising into the air. Both looked down to see a scope, using a rock as cover, raised high enough before beginning to spin around, scanning the area. The padawan looked and began to move several steps ahead of it, keeping out of sight as she said, softly, "Peppi! It's a scope. Don't let them see you."

Peppi could do nothing else but to try and keep her balance while the scope spun around slowly. Just as it was getting closer to the beast Ahsoka leapt up high and tackled Peppi behind a very large, exposed tree root. The scope wouldn't be able to see them as the camera focused on the Nabooian animal. The two poked out to see the camera jerk a bit before lowering itself back underground.

Peppi and Ahsoka shared a glance, they both knew that they need to tell the Togura's mentor and Master Kenobi what they had discovered.

The sound of an engine was heard as they looked to see Blades coming back, hovering some feet to them as he asked, "Yo, found their base yet?"

Ahsoka and Peppi shared a smile as they found a way to get back to the Palace quick enough. The Padawan then said, "as a matter of fact, we did."

Using The Force to jump onto the haul of the Starfighter, Ahsoka said, "Let me in so we can tell my master and your commander."

"Fine." Blades spoke, annoyed as he opened his cockpit, "You better buckle in, kid. Because I'm bolting!"

And just as Ahsoka set herself down and placed the fastens on her seat, the Autobot rocketed back to the Naboo Palace fast enough to avoid being spotted, should the scope come back up again.

* * *

Anakin has been pacing since the sun was beginning to set. As soon as the dusk came and Anakin's patience went as he asked, impatiently, "Where are they?"

Obi-wan who was sitting nearby on some crates watched him and said to his former apprentice, "Patience. They'll be here in a moment."

Glancing down at the Jedi General, Groove observed, "You seem a bit on edge."

"There's a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet, including ours and the Senator's, so yes, I'm a bit on edge! Why aren't any of you?" Anakin snapped at the Autobot.

"Chill Ana-kong, I'm sure Blades and your apprentice are on their way back as quick as a laser bolt." Streetwise assured, having his hands slide slowly along, showing how to cool down.

"Yeah, Blades may act tough but I know he cares more than he lets on. He'll get her back here with a report ASAP." First-Aid added, feeling for his friend.

Anakin looked over to Obi-wan, who said, casually, "I'm better at hiding it."

"I have faith in my team." Hotspot said as he waited, patiently.

Soon roar of the engines were heard as the yellow Naboo Starfighter entering only for the cockpit to open, and out came Anakin's Padawan. Blades however had made a one-eighty degree turn, as he transformed and caught Ahsoka in his hands before the Padawan jumped down to the floor.

"Master, we have news." Ahsoka said, when she got close to the two Jedi.

"Did you find her?" Anakin asked, trying to keep calm.

Ahsoka shook her head, "Negative, I'm sure she's inside the lab."

Looking to the group the Toruga padawan spoke, "The whole area was wired with pressure sensors. There's no way to get in without being detected."

Seeing the worry growing in the faces of the two Jedi she suggested, "If you want, Blades will be more than happy to…"

"Do not attempt to get inside." Obi-wan ordered.

Hotspot turned to the red flier and said, "You hear that Blades? No go on blasting the way in…"

Blades let out a mute sneer as he continued to wash the paint off his armor. Obi-wan pulled out hand held communicator and activated the hologram of the lab, "I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility.

The Padawan saw the south end being highlighted as the bearded Jedi spoke, "It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area, while we come in through the hatches."

Nodding Ahsoka began walking to the flier, "You can count on me."

Anakin spoke, "Rex, his men, and the Autobots, will be right behind you, Snips."

Looking to his flier teammate, Hotspot ordered, "You need to keep things by their books, no blasting until we arrive to keep the Droids or the bombs from escaping. One blast from us might accidently cause the bombs could go off."

Stretching, Blades muttered, "Yea I hear ya."

Hotspot nodded, before telling Ahsoka, "Don't worry kid, we got your back."

Ahsoka nodded in appreciation, as she hurried to the awaiting Autobot who transformed back into his Starfighter mode. They then rocketed out of the Hanger to do as ordered.

Looking to the others Anakin said, "Come on, we have to hurry."

While the two Jedi went to the approaching Republic Gunships. Hotspot made the communications to Kup and said, "The mission's a go. We'll be keeping anything from getting out of that bunker."

 _"Right."_ Kup's voice said before letting out a sigh and spoke, _"Hotspot, I know how your team feel about losing lives, but…Senator Almidama might be lost…Just don't risk the mission trying to keep her and everyone safe. Let the Jedi and the soldiers take care of the doctor and the bombs. You need to find Oil-Slick and try and keep him from getting off planet as well."_

Groove and First-Aid looked to each other concerned. Streetwise, however was trying his best to not lose his savy demeanor. The Protectobots leader, stopped before, grudgingly muttering, "Yes, sir…"

When the Republic Gunships left, with Anakin in one of them, an Autobot Dropship came and opened for a white and blue colored Autobot, with heavy security vehicle armor, walking out and saluted, "Commander Hotspot, sir! Autobot, designation: Rook, reporting for duty!"

Taking his eyes off the Jedi master, Hotspot nodded and entered the ship with the remainder of his team.

* * *

Back at the Northern Swamp, Ahsoka and Blades regrouped with Peppi and made their way to the southern end. Ahsoka concentrated and began to use The Force to push the bomb to the south end, where the hatch would. Blades was still amazed how the Jedi were able to do stuff like this, watched. The detonator slowly floated before the three of them saw a scope rising to scan around.

Ahsoka had to pull the Detonator back, just enough to hide behind a bush until the Scope lowered. Using The Force to trigger it and get it to the south end hatch, has it levitating over the hatch when three scopes raised. Knowing now's not the time to pull back Ahsoka breathed, letting the detonator fall, "Now!"

The three of them took cover as the detonator went off.

* * *

Those underground felt the facility shake. Even the droid projecting Oil-Slick's image was shaky as the Decepticon asked, _"What was that!?"_

Vindi looked up and cursed, "The Republic!"

Going to the consul the made doctor ordered, "We have a breach! All Droids to hatch number one!"

Picking up his mask, Vindi approached the two captured representatives and asked, "Friends of yours I assume?"

 _"They arrived quicker than anticipated…"_ Oil-Slick added before looking up at doctor, _"Get the virus samples and meet me at the rendezvous coordinates. As long as you have the samples we can start this all over again."_

Vindi scoffed, placing his helmet on, "I know what I am doing, Decepticon!"

 _"Clearly…as you let the enemy onto your doorstep!"_ The Decepticon shouted back. It was clear to those with a brain, excluding the Droids, that the two doctors of doom were having a relationship breakdown.

"Excuse me sirs?" One of the droid-icons asked approached.

The two looked at the droid-icon with fury, shouting, "WHAT!?/ _WHAT!?_ "

"Permission to activate the exterior sentries?" The droid-icon requested.

Vindi looked confused as he asked, "What sentries?"

Oil-Slick smirked inside his head tube as he looked back to Vindi.

* * *

Ahsoka, Peppi, and Blades watched as the gunships and a pair of dropships arrived, when they stood up. Peppi said, "Meesa come, too!"

"No! You and Blades need to stay here to make sure no one escapes." Ahsoka said, placing her hands on Peppi, trying to show how their safety is important.

Blades, seeing that the Droid's fire power would do nothing to his armor sighed and said, sitting down, "Fine, we'll play guards for now…just smash one of those Droid-icons for me kid."

Ahsoka nodded before rushing off to begin her distraction.

Peppi exclaimed petulantly, she then said, frustrated, "Okeey-day."

Blades used himself to cover Peppi as Vehicons pulled themselves from the earth below and began firing back at the Autobots and Clone troopers. Both Clone and Bot had to put their cooperation training to the test as they were indeed needing to work together to fight against a giant robot whose armor and weapons are stronger than anything in the galaxy.

* * *

The Jedi arrived and began their assault on the hidden laboratory as two gunships arrived, hovering over the other two hatches as bombs lowered, blowing the other two hatches. A cable lowered and allowed the Clone Troopers to begin their attack. Obi-wan, in his gunship, jumped off and landed harmlessly to the floor of the lab. Following his lead, Anakin began his descent at the other destroyed entry way.

When he landed, he ignited his lightsaber, expecting Droids nearby. The nearby Clone Trooper spoke, "It's quiet in here."

Glancing around Anakin nodded, "Looks like Ahsoka's distraction is working."

"You are mistaken, Jedi…" A synthesized voice said as in walked a droid, the clone troopers turned to see a squad of three droids, one Tactical Droid and two Super Battle Droids.

Anakin's eyes narrowed in anger. He can see the Decepticon symbol stamped into the chest plate of the Tactical droid, signifying that it was a Droid-icon as well.

"Droids!" One Trooper shouted as he began firing. However the two Super Battle Droids stood in the way to protect the Tactical one. The droid made a tsk. Tsk. sound with its voice synthesizer and commented, "How very Illogical of you."

Then, with his arms behind his body, it ordered the other two, "Blast them."

"Roger." The two said before they began firing the Clones had to take cover as Anakin used his saber to deflect the laser bolts.

While the two Super Battle Droid's new armor was giving them more durability than the usual kind. One used its arm to protect its weak spot, sending the bolt off to the side. Anakin gritted his teeth as he kept deflecting. His mind however was on the Tactical droid that hasn't moved, other than to avoid stray laser bolts in its direction.

It's blinking eyes must mean something as it suddenly said, "Gunner 01, fire at .015 elevation at 030 in ten kliks."

The Super Battle droid on the left halt its assault and aiming carefully, waited a brief moment before it fired. On instinct Anakin deflected the bolt only to find it being deflected to the leg of one of his clone troopers, forcing him on the ground, crying in pain when the bolt hit his leg.

Everyone stared in shock at this development as the Tactical droid laughed, "I have been studying your arm movements in deflecting out firepower. And after seeing the repeating motion I have discovered a chink in your armor, as it were."

Anger began to fill up in Anakin as he ordered his soldiers, "Take cover."

"Sir!" The leading Clone said as he and his fellow went to help the one that got hit in the leg as Anakin charged, Deflecting as he went.

The Droid-icon didn't have time to calculate a good countermeasure as the Lightsaber cut through one droid before impaling another. As the Jedi-General turned to finish the Tactical Droid, he found its metal body close enough to punch the Jedi in the face.

His communicator beeped as the Droid began to beat the Jedi back with some good aimed punches. Obi-wan's voice came from it, _"Anakin…where are you?"_

Anakin tried to get some air as the Tactical Droid-icon began to squeeze his wind pipe with one hand as the other continued to punch the Jedi in the diaphragm. Obi-wan must have figured out what was happening as he asked, _"You met some of the Droid/Decepticon Hybrids as well?"_

"What…do you…think!?" Anakin wheezed as he used his prosthetic arm to punch the droid in the face. As it attempt to regain its balance its optic was met with a laser bolt to its processor as it fell, deactivated.

Anakin turned to see the wounded trooper had saved him, by the looks of his rifle's barrel smoking. Anakin nodded his thanks as he used The Force to retrieve his Lightsaber.

Anakin led his men to the laboratory where Vindi and the hologram of the Decepticon were. He thrusted his lightsaber into the door and made a forced opening. When he got through Vindi was near a large lever as the hologram of Oil-Slick stood with a group of battle droids. What he saw next sent fear into his body as both Padme and Jar-jar were tied to the electrical emitter and they were going to be executed if Vindi pulled the switch.

"Take another step and your friends die." Vindi threatened as he flipped the switch to begin electrocuting them slowly.

Oil-Slick's hologram narrowed his optics as he spat, in a sneer _"Drop your weapons, Jedi."_

The Clone trooper near him was taking aim. Anakin however, not wanting to lose Padme and Jar-jar said, "Wait!"

Seeing that the life was indeed slowly leaving both hostages ordered, in defeat, "Do as they say."

Deactivating his saber, Anakin dropped it while the clones had to lower their rifles. The droids in the room began to surround Anakin's squad as Oil-Slick laughed. Anakin saw that one of the Super Battle Droids had the Decepticon stamp on it as well.

* * *

Ahsoka was having trouble when the Droidicas, the spinning security destroyer droids that have an onboard shield generator to absorb laser fire, came rolling in and activated their shields and weapons. They shot their array of rapid fire at the Padawan and her troops. Sensing the soldiers dying around her and having it become steadily more difficult to deflect the accurate firepower of the destroyers, Ahsoka shouted, over the sounds of her lightsaber and the blaster fire, "I can't hold them!"

 _"Take cover!"_ A voice called as Blades' arm came through the hole that Ahsoka made and tossed some kind of detonator to the Destroyer's paths. Ahsoka had barely anytime to jump out of the way as the detonator went off, the Destroyers and any nearby droids were deactivated. Ahsoka and the clones looked at the lifeless Droid bodies before looking up at the Autobot's grinning face, "EMP Grenades, don't leave base without them."

Ahsoka smiled back as Obi-wan came through the roof on top of the deactivated droids as he asked, "Need some help?"

He then saw the Autobot's head poking in and remains of the droids as the Jedi master, assumed what occurred, "I guess not."

Ahsoka sighed, "So good to see you, Master Kenobi."

Blades looked down the hole and said, "Told you we got your back, Snips."

"Whatever you say, bad bot." The Padawan shot back teasingly. Rolling his optics Blades pulled his head from the hole to fighting more of the Decepticon forces up on the ground.

* * *

Anakin and his squad were still being held by Vindi and the super battle Droid-icon. The doctor, holding a sample of the virus walked over to a triangular case and spoke, "I realize I won't be able to hold you for long, even with the improvements to some of the droids, Jedi."

 _"Especially with the Autobots backing him up."_ Oil-Slick added as the droid, projecting the hologram, rolled closer to the doctor, to make sure that the case closed around the Virus samples.

"So we decided to give you a choice." Vindi finished grabbing hold of the case.

Anakin, glaring threatened, "Fine with me. As long as one of the options involves killing you and finding out where your psychopath partner is."

The droids, taking the threat seriously, ready their weapons. The super battle droid with the Decepticon stamp stated to its unit, "Easy, He's just trying to make you do something stupid."

Oil-Slick, chucked as his hologram approached the Jedi, _"You're amusing when you're trying to act tough, General. But you're no Prime."_

Vindi returned to the switch that he used before as he said, "How about capture us,"

 _"Or save your friends?"_ Oil-Slick finished, his hologram disappearing just as Vindi flipped the switch again, and the mad doctor ran out of the lab. Padme and Jar-jar were being electrocuted.

Anakin, fearing for the safety of his friends, rolled passed the line of Droids and hurried to the switch.

The super battle droid-icon ordered, "Keep your optics on them. I'll deal with the Jedi."

With that the super battle droid-icon fired on the Jedi, attempting to keep the human away from the switch. It was surprised as the Jedi did not go to the switch, but instead used the Force to pull his Lightsaber to him and igniting the blade.

"Uh-Oh…" The Droid-icon said as it raised both arms and began firing at the Jedi, trying to keep him away.

While it was fighting the Jedi the other droids were watching, just how much more proficient at fighting it was compared to them. As they were distracted, the Clones took this chance to deal with their former guards.

The Droid-icon's attention turned when it heard the sound of fighting behind it. Anakin took this chance as it ran up, and severing its arms, ran his saber through its body. Then used the Force to throw the droid at the device, shutting it down.

The droid tried to get up, reaching for them before as its fried circuits cause it to go offline.

After checking that all of the droids were destroyed, Anakin went over to Padme and Jar-jar, asking the human female, "Are you okay?"

Padme smiled before suggested, "Ani, how about the next time you rescue me before killing the battle droids?"

"A little thank you would go a long way." Anakin quipped as he helped the Senator of Naboo up.

Meanwhile with Obi-wan and Ahsoka's groups the Jedi and Padawan hurried through the corridor as the Jedi Master commented, "Things are going well. The lab is secured, and hopefully Anakin had reached Padme by now."

"Think again, Jedi." A metallic voice said as another Super Battle Droid-icon said as it and two Battle droids approached and open fire on the two.

Ahsoka swung her saber as Obi-wan stated, "I'll get the bombs."

"I'll keep the droids occupied!" Ahsoka yelled, over the blaster fire as she deflected the laser bolts away from her and the Bomb squad.

Turning to the Clone Troopers Anakin ordered, "Grab your blasters! We need to find that doctor."

The clones obeyed as Anakin got a comm. from outside and asked, "Obi-wan? Did you find the bombs?"

 _"Bombs? What are you talking about? You still haven't got Vindi or stopped them?"_ Hotspot's voice asked from the Jedi's comm. link.

"Commander Hotspot?" Anakin asked, not expecting the Autobot leader of the Protectobots to be calling him.

 _"The surface's secured. Any con here's been terminated."_ Hotspot said before heard a metallic shrill, ending the conversation.

"Hotspot! Hotspot!" Anakin cried, not liking the metallic shrilling howl he heard, hoping that the Autobots were alright.

* * *

Blades pulled his head from the hole while helping his fellow Autobots dealing with the remaining Decepticons. This was however prior to the appearance of giant metal Insectoid like creatures. One of the clone troopers asked, "What the hell is that thing?!"

"An Insecticon!" An Autobot trooper said as he took fire with a squad of Clone Troopers.

"Insect-what!?" Another asked as the giant metal insect scurried its way at the tree.

The squad and the bot ran as the Groove explained, "Insecticon: a Cybertronian change into an insectoid like creature. They were originally in the deepest depths of Cybertron before it went dark, drawing them to the surface for more Energon. Shockwave seemed to found a use for the swarm and recruited them. Those poor hungry souls…"

The clone trooper, who were focusing on surviving continued firing as they and the Autobots around them were trying to stay alive with their allies. Their teamwork training was really improving their survival rating against these giant insect like creatures. Aiming for their optics and inbetween the armor plating for the interior systems.

* * *

Obi-wan and the bomb squad arrived in a room as one of the clones mentioned, seeing so many bombs, making a rhetorical remark, "Well, looks like the bomb room."

"Yes." Obi-wan answered, "And luckily, they appear inactive."

Suddenly all of the bombs began to light up and begin beeping. Seeing this Obi-wan corrected, "I spoke too soon."

Turning to the bomb squad troopers the Jedi Master ordered, "Get these deactivated now!"

He activated his comm. link to Anakin and said, "Anakin, I assume you didn't capture the doctors."

 _"I'm working on it."_ Anakin's voice said as it sounded like he was running before asking, _"Do you have the bombs?"_

"I'm working on it." Obi-wan answered before explaining, seeing a space between two of the bombs which could only bod badly to them, "Dr. Vindi or Oil Slick remotely active the bombs. They're counting down."

 _"That's great."_ He heard Anakin answer.

"And on top of that, one of them appears to be missing." Obi-wan said, his voice rising as he knew they need to find it before it went off and spread the virus.

 _"It's down here somewhere."_ Anakin assured as he ended the conversation.

Obi-wan looked around the room, silently wondering where that last bomb went. He felt a disturbance in the Force, it was coming from on top of them and where the Autobots and most of the Clone troops were.

"What is going on up there?" Obi-wan asked aloud before returning to his task at hand.

* * *

Groove and Streetwise were taking cover behind a fallen tree as they fired at an Insecticon. The behemoth of a con stood there in its robot mode as the shots barely did anything to its heavily strong armor. The Insecticon raised an arm and began firing with its swarm.

"This is so a putting a bad vibe into my engine…" Groove complained as he fired on the Insecticon, but the armor was stronger than their weapons.

"Yea and those bugs are making it worse!" Streetwise shouted over the blaster fire as he fired with his friend on the Insecticon.

The said bug let out a shrill howl before transforming into its insect mode and took off to fire down on them. Causing the two Autobots to jump out of the way before resuming the fight.

At another part of the swamp, Hotspot was doing everything he can to one of the sentries from crushing the injured clone troops as First-Aid transformed to and began to evacuate the injured away as his leader using his strength to push the con back even as it's extra mandibles swipe at his torso.

It would have slashed through had it not been for Blades cutting said mandibles off the con. This sharp intake of pain caused the Insecticon to get off the Protectobots leader. Hotspot nodded his appreciation as he went to help more of the Clone Troopers. The new Autobot called Rook used his armor to withstand the attack of the Insecticons, especially against their blaster power, before dealing with them.

Anakin ran with his soldiers, Padme, and Jar-jar as he used his comm. link to reach his apprentice.

"Ahsoka, we got another situation. Send all of the Clones to search the facility. We got a missing-." Anakin began before hearing his apprentice's voice ask,

"Master?"

He looked up to see Ahsoka and her group meeting with his. Taking this chance Anakin continued, "We got a missing bomb. And two trigger-happy mad doctors on the loose, we have no idea where the Decepticon is though."

"Missing bomb?" Padme asked before telling the Jedi, "I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb."

Anakin then knew what to do, telling the group, "You guys split up. Find that Droid."

He and his squad goes down one corridor as Ahsoka turned to Rex and the two surviving Clone troops, "You heard him. Let's move!"

And with that the Padawan's small group went down another corridor. Padme and Jar-jar watched them leave as they wondered where that bomb went.

As Anakin and his group separated into smaller groups, with them going in one direction and the Jedi going in alone, Anakin used the force to help guide him and sure enough, there was Dr. Vindi approaching a separatist shuttle. Thankfully it wasn't a Decepticon in disguise. With the mad doctor were three Battle droids and two Super Battle droids.

Anakin was able to deal with the three battle droids with no worry while the two super battle droids were a bit more complicated to deal with given that they were Droid-icons.

After cutting through the two Droids Anakin Skywalker pointed his lightsaber in Dr. Vindi's direction and asked, "Leaving so soon, Doctor?"

Vindi held up his remote detonator as he shot back, "You are running out of time."

He then held up a vial of the airborne strain of the virus and tossed it high into the air, taunting saying, "Catch!"

Anakin immediately, deactivating his lightsaber, ran after the vial. When he caught it he realized he was outside of the hanger and the thick doors to the hanger were closing. Before he could get back through the closed and locked themselves. Sensing that Vindi had done something, he reignited his lightsaber and shoved the blade into the door, trying to melt through and create an opening.

Thinking quickly Anakin spoke into his comm. "Obi-wan! Hotspot! Dr. Vindi's escaping! He's at the landing platform!"

 _"All right. I'm on my way!"_ Anakin heard his former master answer through the comm.s as he kept working on carving an opening.

* * *

Back outside, the battle was still intense. With most of the Insecticons destroyed the surviving Clones and Autobots were cleaning up and going to the Evac coordinates. Just as one of the Insecticons were going to surprise attack the group of Clone Troopers and a pair of Autobots, Rook grabbed it by the pincers and wrestled it to the ground using his armor and strength. Blades came in and using his name sake, ran the Insecticon through its head.

"Anyone order an Insect-tar tar?" Blades cracked a joke which made the survivors groan, indicating that it was too soon to joke about it.

After making sure that the Insecticon sentries were permanently offline Hotspot approached the young Autobot with the impressive strength and said, "That was a good job back there… Rook, right?"

"Thank you, sir. But I was just doing my job." The white and blue bot said in a salute. He felt pride in his efforts being recognized by a high ranked officer, but he felt more pride in his ability to protect his comrades and their allies.

Hotspot smiled as he commented, "You showed your metal out there during the battle. You certainly got what it takes to be a Protectobot."

Rook stared in awe as he moved to shake Hotspot's extending hand when. The two Autobots heard Anakin's voice echoing from the commander's comm. link. _"Obi-wan! Hotspot! Dr. Vindi's escaping! He's at the landing platform!"_

 _"All right. I'm on my way!"_ The two heard Obi-wan say before the line went silent Looking to the other members of his group and the Autobot soldiers still wearing to go, Hotspot nodded as he spoke into his comm. "Anakin, my team and I will be there shortly, don't let him break even one of those vials."

 _"Working on it."_ The Autobots heard the Jedi say, his voice suggesting he's doing something struggling. The six Protectobots and the surviving, uninjured soldiers hurried to the land platform would be from their studying of the map. Blades had already transformed into his Nabooian Starfighter to reach the place faster. First-Aid was praying to Primus that the Jedi and Clones were able to stop the bombs in time.

Anakin was still working on the door even as Obi-wan and some troopers with him arrived. Sensing their approach, Anakin said, strained, "Almost. Got it."

Anakin was able to cut through as both he and Obi-wan used the force to push the door open as they and the Clones came through the door.

Sensing an immediate danger, both Jedi looked up to see Vindi holding a blaster in his hand and firing at them. The Republic soldiers and officers hurried to scatter and find shelter from the mad doctor's firing. Obi-wan used the force to jump up and reach the doctor's raising platform.

As he saw the Jedi's struggle to get on, Dr, Vindi took this chance to grab three more vials filled with the Blue Shadow Virus and tossed them over the Jedi's head. This was to see if this one was going to catch or risk unleashing the plague upon the planet.

Obi-wan pushed himself off as he fell and let his weight allow him to be ahead of the vials, catching the first two. While falling he saw that Anakin had used the force to be on one of the rising pillars in order to reach the doctor before Vindi could escape in the Separatist shuttle. Obi-wan then saw the last vial falling to him as he reached ground and placing one of the vials in the other hand where one was he grabbed the third long before it could hit the ground.

Getting up Obi-wan watched as everything was up to Anakin, and maybe the Autobots now.

Peppi Bow was standing with her shaak when they felt the ground they were standing on shake and slowly began to open up. The shaak let out surprised cry as it bolted out of there to get away from it and the giant metal men that it saw before the fight broke out.

Peppi, seeing the ground opening rather quickly jumped to the edge in time to see a shuttle, the human Jedi and someone in a white lab coat and a helmet that looked like it was used to keep himself breathing for some reason rising on a platform.

She then saw this strange lifeform dropping his weapon and moved to pick something from his case. She saw him holding a vial of something blue. The same kind of blue that caused her shaak to become sick and what their corpses looked like when she met Padme and the male Gungan after.

Getting up she pushed herself to climb the side of the platform, even as the doctor began laughing madly. Anakin saw as Peppi stood and tackled Vindi to the ground, which caused the vial to be thrown into the air. As Peppi apprehended the doctor, Anakin ran and caught it before it escaped his arm's reach. He turned in time for Vindi to receive the just beating he deserved from the angry Shaak herder. When he approached, Anakin activated his lightsaber and pointed its blue bar of light blade at the insane physician.

"Yes! The bomb's off and we're all going to die!" Dr. Vindi said, even as he continues laughing, Anakin and Peppi saw that there was indeed a second before the bombs did go off.

As soon as the timer went off the three of them instantly noticed nothing was happening. They then heard the sounds of giant feet and the roar of the engines as a red Naboo Starfighter arrived, transformed revealing Blades, and landed nearby with one of his melee weapons pointed at the doctor.

Soon the other Autobots arrived doing the same with their blasters as Streetwise chimed, "Don't make a move, doc. Or we'll have to clean your clock."

Looking utterly confused and worried, Dr. Vindi turned his head to the Jedi and asked, "Oops! What happened?"

"Well if I had to guess." Groove said, smiling at what this could only mean.

* * *

In a small room with blue plants growing one of the Bomb squad Clones held the bomb in his hand as he said, "Deactivated."

Turning to the group, comprised of Jar-Jar, Padme, Ahsoka, Rex, and another trooper in the same bomb squad armor, he assured, "And with plenty of time to spare."

Jar-Jar mumbled for a moment before fainting from the tension.

 _"Ahsoka, are you there?"_ Anakin asked, from his padawan's comm. link, his voice sounded slightly on edge, which showed his worry.

"I'm here, master. The bomb's been deactivated." Ahsoka reported, relief in her voice before asking, "Did you find Vindi?"

 _"Deactivated as well."_ Anakin told her as he then asked, _"Have you seen Padme?"_

"She's right next to me." Ahsoka answered. Before saying, "I'm okay too. Thanks for asking."

Outside, Anakin smiled, placed his arms behind his back in a military way as all of them were gathered around the captured doctor. As the Autobots began to Whoop and celebrate of their completed mission. Vindi looked away, as he struggled and scowled. The two clones and of course two Autobot troopers. Republic Gunships and Autobot dropships arrived to take Vindi to Coruscant for trial as well as to transport the injured Clone troops and Autobots to recovery or back to the Republic cruisers to refuel and repairs or to give the fallen troops a proper funeral as mandated by the agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in outskirts of the Naboo's space. A lone ship remained still as the lights were out and some sort of field was over it, keeping it hidden from any sensors or sight. Inside the laboratory of the ship, was the Decepticon scientist, Oil Slick, testing the final results of his latest concoction, a stronger more potent strain of his species' very version of the Blue Shadow Virus, the Cosmic Rust, as he tested it out on the mechanical beings or vermin, that were inside a very strong container. He watched as the brown and amber like gas particles flew to the nearest of the tiny things before its body began to become rusted and weak. It remained this way until it froze and dissolved into dust particles. Before, the Scraplets used to be his species very dangerous vermin but, with him constantly exposing one of them in his experiments they have become very, very, tamed. Like Mice in a laboratory. The Decepticon scientist remained silent as he watched the effects it had on the most dangerous vermin on his species as more attempted to escape and break out but one by one each of the Scraplets began to show signs of similar corrosion before becoming a pile of rusty dust. Smiling at the results, He flipped the switch and a plate of glass came down and stopped the rust disease from continuing to the rest of his "Guinea pigs".

"Excellent…" He smiled as he then spoke, "Lab report, Alpha-354. Test on the more enhanced strain of Cosmic Rust proves to be twenty-five percent if not forty percent faster than previous variants. Mass production of this disease will begin for future encounters with the Autobots and their organic allies."

He then approached a machine to see cybernetic micro cells vibrating with an increased speed as he said, "Experiments in enhancing time of multiplication and speed of metal infection has proven to be a success which shows that the only way for it to ever be stopped is by sending the host or vessel that they are to be on into a sun or to be placed in a specially designed Corrostop coated container to prevent further and 'unnecessary' infections. Heh, heh."

He was then interrupted as a screen switched on as a Vehicon spoke, _"Sorry to disturb you sir. I have news from our spy from Naboo."_

"And?" Oil Slick asked, distained in his voice at being interrupted from his work.

 _"Dr. Vindi's been captured by that Republic and the Autobots. They deactivated all of the bombs too. But our agent has one of the vial before those clones got to it."_ The Vehicon stated, a bit concerned of what his Superior would do.

Oil Slick sighed before facing the con on the screen, "Tell our spy to begin the B-Vi-0 plan."

The Vehicon nodded, _"Yes sir."_

The screen went blank. As soon as it did Oil Slick smirked as he turned back to his creation, "Soon the Blue Rust Virus will be born and no one will be safe, not even Megatron, if we find a way out this galaxy."

He began laughing in his laboratory, echoing off the walls. The Scraplets inside their containers were actually afraid of this particular being from the species that they usually fed from. the fear was reflecting from their optics as they watched the tube headed con approached with a syringe.

* * *

Back at the lab, the Clone Troops were patrolling the corridors along the base, looking for any surviving battle droids as the passed by a corridor and continued walking until they were out of sight. A door opened and the small LEP servant droid came out, it looked to either side before it let out an uncharacteristic evil laugh as its eyes became red, Decepticon red.

It then hurried as it got a beep and answered, its voice sounded more alive than before, "Yes?"

 _"Prepare to receive your new orders Oil Slick."_ A Vehicon's voice said, from an integrated Comm. link from within the droid's circuitry.

The droid remained silent to hear its new orders, before nodding, "Understood."

It rubbed its torso to reveal a Decepticon symbol stamped onto its shell. The little droid was actually a Droid-icon. It let out an even more evil little chuckle before reciting, "Glory to the Decepticons!"

And scurried off, down the halls to complete its new mission. Clutching the virus vial to its chest plate.

* * *

(Oh no! Who knew such an adorable little droid could've been converted into a Droid-icon and be a spy for the Decepticons. Find out what will happen in the next exciting chapter of Star Wars: The Transformers. Mystery of a Thousand Moons.

So what did you guys think seeing the Droid-icons in action, let alone the teamwork of the Autobots and Republic forces? Let me know and I'll get back to you asap.)


	11. Mystery of a Thousand Moons

(Hey Everyone, was able to get this chapter completed, and I'm sure you're all gonna like the further evidence of the Autobots helping the Clone army against the Decepticons trying to let the Blue Shadow Virus loose on Naboo just for them to gain a deadlier weapon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Transformers They are the properties of their respective owners.

Now please Read, Review and Enjoy.)

* * *

It was morning on Naboo, the sun had risen into the sky as Obi-wan and Anakin escorted Dr. Vindi into the Separatist shuttle that would've been used in his escape. Turning to his former master, Anakin stated, "That was close."

"Yes, it was." First-Aid agreed as he began to check his scanners.

"If that virus had escaped, everyone on Naboo would have been dead. And the Autobots might have been blamed." Anakin added. He knew that the Autobots were immune to the virus given their cybernetic origins.

"Oh well." Obi-wan stated, mocking disappointment, "Just another boring day saving the Galaxy."

Streetwise cracked a smile at the human's joke, "Nice one, Kenobi."

Hotspot looked over to First-Aid and approached his teammate, "What's up First-Aid. You seem… distracted."

"Huh?" The pacifist medic asked, looking up at his commander, "Sorry, Hotspot. I'm making sure that my scanner's not glitching on me."

Groove, who heard this, asked, "What makes you think anything of yours would glitch?"

"I keep getting a Cybertronian like signal down there in the bunker. But it's impossible because I'm sure that the Jedi took care of all of those Droid-icons." First-Aid told his teammates.

The others looked silent as they saw that a blip on the screen was indeed in Vindi's bunker. They looked as though they were lost in thought when Rook suggested, "You don't suppose that they missed one do you? From what I heard, the Jedi can sense our sparks, and those droids don't have sparks."

"Cool it, Rookie. We've known the Jedi longer than you and you were just brought out of stasis because your repairs were done." Blades snapped, not liking the attitude in the new guy's voice.

Hotspot, however, pondered on their newest member's words, "He could be right…"

* * *

Back in a room inside the bunker, one of the Clone bomb squad members noticed something wrong with the bomb nearby and brought it up to the Nabooian Ambassador's attention, "Senator, you should see this. It's one of the virus bombs."

Padme looked at it and said, "It looks like the chamber that holds the virus is missing."

"A droid must've taken it." The Clone concluded.

The alerted Senator ordered, "Sound the Alarm!"

The closest clone trooper went and pressed the button to activate the alarm while those in the room relayed the message that one of the virus vials were missing and looked for any surviving droid that might have it.

* * *

In a corridor leading to the bomb room were a pair of Clone Troopers. One asked his friend, "How could droids have gotten a hold of the virus containers?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be around when they set it off." His friend replied. They walked passed the small LEP servant Droid-icon who pressed his tiny frame against the shadowed wall.

Looking at his friend, the first Clone asked, "Still how would they have taken it without us seeing? You don't suppose it's one of those new clankers do you?"

"A Decepticon? You're crazy, they're as tall as trees." The second Clone trooper said.

"No not them, the droids with those upgrades from the cons." The other Clone trooper corrected himself.

As they entered the room, the first clone trooper reminded, "We've already taken the virus containers out of these bombs."

"Well we're gonna have to check 'em again." The second clone trooper said, adamant on their mission.

They were, however, unaware of the small droid, or perhaps more accurately a Droid-icon better heading to one of the deactivated bombs.

* * *

Back at the surface, Anakin, Obi-wan, and Protectobots heard the alarm going off. This caused the psychotic doctor to chuckle, understanding the meaning behind the alarm.

"The virus has been liberated. You are doomed, young Jedi, along with the rest of this planet." The mad doctor told them. Hotspot glared, about to say something to the scientist.

* * *

The Droid-icon slipped the virus container into the bomb, alerting the two Clone Troopers in the room to its presence.

"Hey, you!" The First clone called.

The Droid-icon looked calmly at the two Clones pressed it's digit to the button to activate the bomb.

"Get away from that!" The second clone shouted, even as the two tried to rush at the droid and stop the bomb.

The small Droid-icon raised its arm servo in the air and proclaimed, "Decepticons Forever!"

The bomb exploded, releasing the Virus in the laboratory. The resulting explosion shook the lab and the swamp above. The new alarm that signaled the leakage of the virus went off.

Captain Rex looked at his group and said, "Virus leak. We need to get to the safe room, come on!"

They ran, hurrying to the safe room before the doors around them to closed, sealing the virus from contaminating the rooms.

"There's the safe room!" Rex called, seeing the large room they were looking for as the doors began to close.

"No chance!" A clone cried, afraid of being infected by the deadly disease.

Rex and two of the clones approached, trying to open the doors, "Hurry the doors are closing!"

Thinking quickly, Ahsoka used the Force to hold the doors open for Captain Rex and his men to get inside, "Don't worry!"

When they saw that the door had indeed stopped, Ahsoka ordered, "Get inside captain!"

Rex and his men got inside the safe room with Ahsoka being the last one to go in as he called, "Hurry!"

With the virus getting closer, Ahsoka let her hold on the doors go and used the Force to jump through the gap before it slammed shut preventing the virus from coming in.

* * *

Anakin, feeling the blast moved with Obi-wan to get the Dr. Vindi in the separatist shuttle, where the Jedi Master had the doctor sit down. The knight opened his comm. link and asked, "Ahsoka, what is going on down there?"

 _"The Droids released the virus, but we managed to seal the lab."_ Ahsoka reported back. Instinctively Hotspot motioned his team and the new recruit to secure the three exits of the lab with their remaining troops.

"And Padme?" Anakin asked, keeping his worry from being noticed.

 _"Haven't heard from her since the bomb."_ Ahsoka replied apologetically to her mentor. Anakin's eyes lowered, hoping she was okay.

 _"Anakin, can you hear me? Anakin?"_ Padme's voice came from his wrist comm.

"Padme, I'm here. Are you all right?" Anakin asked, keeping his voice even to hold back the relief he felt at hearing Padme's voice. The distant cries of Jar Jar screaming were heard. He seemed to be in a hurry to look for something as they spoke to each other.

 _"Yes, for the time being."_ She answered before explaining the situation, "Jar Jar and I were in a safety chamber when the alarm went off. We're wearing protective suits."

Anakin sighed before explaining what was going on, "The virus is loose, but Ahsoka has sealed off the entire facility."

 _"Yes, but any remaining droids would try to break out."_ Padme reminded. Even though they got rid of the majority of the droid forces and the Decepticon guards around the base, some of the Droids could still be functional.

 _"I'll do what I can to stop them. I cannot let that virus escape."_ Padme told those listening.

"She has a spark of an Autobot." Hotspot commented, receiving nods from most of his team.

"Any others with you?" Hotspot asked, concerned for the safety of the clone troopers as well as the senators.

 _"I'm afraid not much… maybe a few."_ Padme answered.

Anakin felt relieved when he heard that, _'At least she has help until she finds Ahsoka.'_

"Senator Amidala, it's First-Aid. By my scans, any threat you might face would only be droids, all of the Droid-icons inside have lost all function, but never the less, please be careful." The Autobot medic said, his head close to the hatch of the shuttle. His tone of worry and compassion reached her and the Jedi.

 _"We will, thank you, First-Aid."_ Padme said, and ended the communication and handed Jar Jar the helmet he was looking for to put on.

Anakin explained the situation to Obi-wan before the Jedi Knight used the Force to have his lightsaber fly into his awaiting hand, igniting it.

He pointed the tip of the blue blade close to Dr. Vindi's throat. This shocked the Protectobots as Anakin demanded, "Where's the antidote, Vindi."

The Doctor laughed before speaking, "You mistake my role, Jedi."

Looking up, Dr. Vindi said, "My job was to manufacture a plague, not to cure it."

Anger rose inside Anakin who growled, "We don't have time for games."

"Patience Anakin. There's more than one way to skin a womp rat." Obi-wan advised, looking back at the captive doctor.

Getting impatient, Anakin demanded, pointing the plasma blade closer to the mad doctor's face. Initially he looked shocked but that insane looking smile came to his face. He took the Jedi's bluff, "Yes. Kill me now and spare these old bones the Blue Shadow's dire embrace, because once the first droid breaks out of the laboratory, all Naboo is doomed."

"He's insane." Blades spat, disgusted at the mad Scientist.

Obi-wan turned his disgusted face away from the doctor's disregard for life as he looked at his former pupil, "Anakin, the fastest way to save senator Amidala and Ahsoka is to get Vindi back to the capitol and find an actual antidote."

"He's right skyguy." Streetwise added, "What's the point of baring your fangs like a Scraplet when we have little time before those cons break in and try and get a sample anyway."

Anakin had to admit they were right. He deactivated his lightsaber and looked to the Protectobots, "Are you coming with us?"

"No, we need to remain if the Decepticons do attempt to break into the lab to unleash the virus anyway." Hotspot said, speaking for his men who nodded in agreement with their leader.

Obi-wan looked up to the Autobots and wished, "May the Force be with you then, commander."

The bots accepted the prayer and got ready for an attack. The shuttle took off and headed for Theebs.

"Primus watch over you, Jedi." Hotspot stated before turning to his remaining troops to build defenses around the laboratory.

* * *

When the two Jedi arrived, they handed their captive to the Naboo security forces to stand for trial for his treacherous actions against the Republic and Naboo.

Another Autobot dropship came in and two of the Autobots, the scientist flyer, Jetfire, and the biological specialist, Bontanica, exited.

"So you think you found the cure?" Anakin asked, looking at the smaller holograms of the two Autobots.

"Possibly, a little known extract made from the Reeksa root."

"We found multiple reference to this weed-like vine during the final days of the Blue Shadow Virus." Jetfire said as the hologram showed a ginormous planet with a thousand moons around it.

"It is found on the Separatist controlled planet known as Iego, the world of a thousand moons." Botanica added looking at the two Jedi.

Anakin thrust his right fist into his left hand and said, "Lets go."

"General Skywalker, you need to be cautious in a…" Botanica warned but she was interrupted by Anakin, who spat, "There's no time for caution, my Padawan's down there and so is Padme."

Obi-wan, who held a hand up to stop his friend from walking away noticed his words and thought he felt something in those words through the Force.

The two Autobots looked at each other with the same curiosity as the Jedi Master. Anakin realized his mistake and corrected himself, "I mean Senator Amidala."

"I applaud your courage your courage, General Skywalker, but its suicide." Captain Typho said looking at the Jedi, "Once we contain the virus we can send troops."

"And risk losing the lives we are trying to save as well?" Jetfire asked the captain. Appalled by this decision.

"Jetfire's right, Obi-wan and I can handle it." Anakin said, heading back to the Royal Palace's hanager.

"I concur, Anakin." Obi-wan agreed, walking after his former Padawan. The two were unaware that Jetfire's basic hologram form disappeared; he was found standing in the hanger.

"Botanica offered to stay with the Captain to provide more data about the plant's root while I offered to assist in this mission." Jetfire stated. Going to the edge of the hanger, he transformed into a Nu-class attack shuttle with medium laser cannons on either side, close to the wings, and with two double light laser cannons on either side of the cockpit.

The boarding hatch opened up for the two Jedi to sit in the seats, with R2. Jetfire memorized everything that the Jedi did in order to get this vehicle into the air. He may have scanned the vehicle, but he wanted to be sure not yo get himself shot into the air or accidently fire the weapons.

At the seats, Obi-wan spoke to Anakin, attempting to ease the worry in his friend, "Padme and Ahsoka will be fine."

"They will be if we succeed." Anakin said. He punched in the coordinates to Iego. Just as he began entering Hyperspace, Jetfire let out a small cry of surprise at the sensation of entering Hyperspace.

* * *

Back at the swamp, The Protectobots and the remaining Autobot troopers and Clone troopers stood on guard. That was before the sound of something firing caught their attention as several Decepticon flyers flew down and began an attack with Decepticon drop ships landing to get more troops out.

"Defensive positions." Hotspot ordered, firing at the Decepticons. Groove and Streetwise took cover behind the swamp trees and fired back.

Blades used his onboard blades to deflect or block the blasts from the Vehicons.

First-Aid, however, stood behind, tending to any of the injured Autobot troopers before letting them return to action or to have them wait until they were well enough to fight again.

A Clone trooper noticed this and asked, shouting over the blaster fire "Hey! Why won't you fight?! You're an Autobot, right? Fight back!"

First-Aid remained silent but kept working. Rook glared as he snapped, "Back off, First-Aid's a medic, not a fighter."

"What?!" A trooper asked, shocked by this as the ground near him exploded, sending him flying.

First-Aid went to check on the Human but was snapped at by the weak trooper, "You… coward… You don't deserve to be… here…"

First-Aid transformed, opened the hatch and used his holo-form and the onboard systems to begin treating the soldier's wounds as he said, "I may not deserve to be seen as the others do, but I do deserve to be here when it comes to saving lives."

Rook changed into vehicle mode, and used himself as a shield to defend the Clone Troopers from the Energon blasts as they attempted to fire back. His durabyllium super-alloy armor made it easy for the Clone troopers to hide behind as they gave suppression fire.

His on-board weapons opened fire on the Decepticons, giving the Republic forces support and cover.

* * *

The Autobot assumed shuttle entered the system as they approached the planet.

"There it is, Iego." Obi-wan said, snapping Jetfire from his shock. He looked on with horror at the wreckage around the many moons.

"What do you make of this?" Anakin said, seeing the many destroyed starships and their deceased pilots or occupants.

"It looks like a graveyard of ships." Obi-wan observed, watching as the debris and corpses flew passed them.

Jetfire watched from the ship's sensors and muttered, "These poor beings… What could've caused this?"

"You're guess is good as mine, my friend." Obi-wan said as Anakin flew them past the debris of ships.

As they flew, Jetfire, through his sensors, detected something metal on one of the smaller asteroid like moons around the planet. He decided to examine it when they landed, because right now they needed to find the Reeksa root.

They approached a city that used the steep walls of the numerous mountains to keep from the planet's surface.

The two Jedi and R2-D2 exited from the shuttle, allowing Jetfire to transform without crushing his occupants inside.

What they saw made them question the Autobot scientist's reaction to an attack. Approaching them were many battle droids. But unlike the ones whom Jetfire saw from the records, these seemed to have been put together from different variants or parts from other droids, given their asymmetrical appearance. They all began to repeatedly greet the four of them, "Welcome to Iego."

Anakin activated his lightsaber, thinking it was an attack and charged despite the warning and protest from Obi-wan and Jetfire.

After cutting down what felt like enough droids, he noticed that the droids weren't fighting back, but he stopped, seeing what the Autobot saw, parts mismatched on their bodies, seemingly put together by someone just to make them useful. A few of the droid's heads were backwards with a speaker at the top of their backwards heads, some had different droid head all together on them.

"Congratulations, you mercilessly destroyed seventeen defenseless droids without suffering a scratch." Jetfire said, unimpressed by the Jedi's rash actions.

One of the droid's began to malfunction in its speaking before it fell, revealing its cut from Anakin's lightsaber.

"Eighteen, actually." Anakin corrected.

"The venerable Jaybo Hood requested an audience." A droid told them.

The three of them looked at each other, confused, and repeated the name, "Jaybo?"

"Hey! Do you have any idea how long it took me to repurpose those droids?" A young voice asked, the droids parted so that the voice's owner walked passed them. Jaybo was actually a young boy with brown hair fair skin, brown boots and cloth around his shirt. It was adorn by many tools. In his hand was a Droid captain's head.

"You're Jaybo?" Anakin asked, surprised.

"Well do you?" Jaybo asked, angrily, ignoring the Jedi's question.

"I apologize for our friend's rather rash behavior." Obi-wan told the boy, who walked away from the two Jedi.

"Nine months, man. It took me nine months. How'd you like it if I destroyed your giant droid over there?" Jaybo said walking to the two Vulture droids with a tarp tied between their legs.

Jetfire walked forward and said, "Actually, young man, I'm not a droid at all, I'm an advance Cybernetic being from the Planet known as Cybertron."

"Never heard of it." Jaybo shot back, laying on the tarp.

The two Jedi looked at each other, unsure of the boy. He clapped his hands for his droids to fan and sway his tarp. Another droid came with a plate of fruit for Jaybo to eat from.

One of droids with his head backwards turned a knob on his torso, playing a tropical tune for Jaybo's enjoyment.

The two Jedi shared another look as they approached the amassed droids.

"How'd a kid like you come by this many Battle droids, anyway?" Anakin asked, examining one of them upclose.

"Simple, when the Separatists took off, they left all this junk behind." Jaybo explained.

Jetfire stared, before asked, "Have you come across any… Cybertronian corpses?"

"You mean from what you are? No." Jaybo said looking at Jetfire, like a collector looking at a new prize, "I'd love to try and get transforming droids to work to serve me like the many other droids that I got in the warehouse over there."

Jetfire felt shivers down his, well… back when he heard that. The disrespectful attitude towards their ally made the Jedi narrow their eyes. The boy only saw mechanical beings like Jetfire and his kind as nothing but machines.

"So you programmed them to serve you." Obi-wan surmised, looking at them all and the boy.

Anakin however deduced, interested, "Looks like you used a… macro protocol to wipe them all simultaneously. Impressive."

"I see you know your droids." Jaybo observed. He saw the weapon hanging off the two human's belts and asked, "You're Jedi, aren't you? Want me to show you how I did it?"

"Perhaps another time. What we need now is reeksa root. Do you know where we can find some?" Obi-wan asked.

Jaybo gestured around him, "Here, there, everywhere."

He laid back on his tarp and let the Vulture droids swing him. Angry, Anakin demanded, "We don't have time for games, kid. Where's the root."

"What my friend means is that we are in a bit of hurry." Jetfire added.

"Hey, I'm not talking to you, droid. I'm talking to your masters. So just stand there and look intimidating like a good droid." Jaybo snapped at Jetfire. Clearly not caring or seeing the Autobot as anything but a lifeless machine.

"You arrogant little..." Anakin began, but was stopped by Obi-wan, "Please don't insult our large friend. He doesn't like being called a droid."

"Ha, like droids have feelings." Jaybo said feeling like this conversation had no meaning.

"I'm not a droid. I'm a Cybertronian." Jetfire shot back, before walking away from the group.

Artoo followed behind to talk to him. The Jedi decided to continue the conversation, "So about the root?"

"You're not in a hurry anymore, you're not." Jaybo said, resting.

"Look you little.." Anakin started, only for Obi-wan to stop him.

Jaybo glanced back at them as he said, "This system is haunted, cursed, whatever."

"Anyway, Jedi or not, you're not getting off this rock alive." Jaybo explained, sitting up, "Not past Drol."

This spooked the droids as one asked, frightened, "Drol?!"

"Drol?" Obi-wan asked, for clarification.

"Yeah, Drol. The phantom ruler of Iego. He destroys anything that leaves the planet." Jaybo explained further. He took a fruit from the plate and said, chewing it, "Fifty of the best star pilots of the Galaxy had tried. Fifty tried, fifty died."

The Jedi looked to each other with a similar look, Obi-wan said, "I suppose that explains the ruined ships around the moon belt."

They heard footsteps coming as Jetfire came over and suggested, "We should worry about that problem later. Lives depend on our mission."

Jaybo looked surprised, not by how more alive that the Autobot sounded compared to the droids around him. More by how his words sounded with the need to save lives.

"Sure follow me." Jaybo said, leading the three of them away from the sky-dock. Obi-wan lagged behind, having felt a change inside the boy; he wondered if there was hope for the young Jaybo yet.

* * *

Back on Naboo, more Decepticon soldiers, land-based troops, arrived firing at the clones and Autobots.

Seeing more of their allies falling to the large numbers of Decepticons, Hotspot knew they had only one option to survive.

"Protectobots, Combine into Defensor!" Hotspot ordered.

Streetwise and Groove turned into their respective vehicle modes, a security vehicle and a large swoop bike and drove themselves to the Decepticons. Hotspot followed behind in his vehicle mode, an air vehicle that was used to put out fires when the Decepticons had attacked Coruscant. The medic on the team became a hover medical transport. And Blades became the Red Nabooian Starfighter. While Hotspot became the torso and the head, both Streetwise and Groove became legs that made contact with the main body the moment before hitting the ground, almost as though he was taking steps to steady himself after jumping a great distance. First-Aid and Blades formed the arms that made a circular motion to go along with their combining sequence as the Autobot Gestalt's eyes flared to life.

"We are Defensor!" The Autobot gestalt declared. He raised his right arm, which became a cannon and fired on the Decepticon forces trying to open up the sealed off laboratory.

"Whoa…" A younger Clone trooper said, never having seen anything like it before. Defensor kicked one of the charging Vehicons away before using his Blades arm to fire lasers at more of the Decepticons.

He was, however, brought out of his awe-inspired stare when another shook him, "Get out of the clouds, shiny. We got a battle to fight."

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" The clone said as he re-focused on the battle at hand.

When it looked like the Decepticons were about to hit the Clone troops, Defensor used himself as a shield and said, "Stay close to us, we shall protect you all."

Defensor then turned, placing his arms together over his chest and with a mighty yell spread them wide to form a powerful force field 50 feet from him. Its strength made the laser bolts from the Decepticon forces impossible to break through.

The Autobot forces got ready. Seeing this, Defensor asked, "Are you ready? We are dropping the shield soon."

"Yes, sir." The Rook replied as he and his remaining forces prepared with the Clone troopers.

As soon as the firing from the Decepticons stopped, Defensor deactivated his shield and let the troopers below fire on the unsuspecting Vehicons.

The arm that was First-Aid's body shifted again into the powerful looking cannon and aimed it again at the enemy forces, "Decepticons!"

He boomed, pulling the trigger, "Be gone!"

And fired, causing the Decepticons to meet their end at the hands of the otherwise gentle giant. The clones and Autobots began cheering at the defeat of their enemies, even as one of the cons flew away with what was left of their dropships.

Defensor disengaged, separating into the five bots that made his body and mind. The Autobot soldiers went and provided aid for some of the more drained commanders.

"What wrong with them?" A clone trooper asked his commanding officer.

Looking down at them from the con he was holding down, Rook explained, "Defensor's force field, though powerful, has been known to be very consumptive of their reserves… they won't be able to combine anytime soon until they rest and fuel up on more Energon."

This surprised the two troopers. If using a force field like this took away most of their strength, then what would happen if more cons arrive?

* * *

Jetfire stood with Jaybo and watched the two Jedi climb down with packs for getting the reeksa root sample. Obi-wan looked up and asked, "Are you coming?"

"You gotta be kidding." Was Jaybo's only reply. He and Jetfire watched as the Jedi climbed down the rock wall.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Anakin asked, looking up as he carefully climbs down.

"Don't worry, it's simple." Jaybe told them, "Follow the vines to the bottom, dig up the roots, but don't touch the vines."

Looking down at the human boy, Jetfire asked, "Aside from the obvious, why not?"

"Because the plants don't like it, and they have big, sharp teeth." Jaybo replied, loud enough for the Jedi to hear the farther they climbed from them. This surprised Jetfire as he never seen a fauna species that showed sentience or appendages such as teeth. Perhaps he could retrieve a sample for Botanica.

"Teeth? This is getting better by the minute." Anakin commented as he kept climbing.

"And watch out for the flying Xandu." Jaybo added.

Anakin looked to Obi-wan, who landed on a ledge, and asked, "What's a Xandu?"

"I'm not sure." Obi-wan replied, never having heard of such a creature before.

The wall that Anakin was climbing began rumbling before some kind of humanoid/bat creature flew out.

 _'This must be a Xandu.'_ Obi-wan thought as he observed the creature.

It had a large head with fanged mouth, six eyes, and large protruding ears that could pick up signals of prey from a distance. Its body appeared somewhat humanoid in that it had a torso, with two thin arm and leg appendages. From the back of the arms were two wings which provided it with the ability to fly. There were two more wing-like formations protruding from each leg. These "wings" did not appear to be critical to the Xandu's ability to fly. They would probably be used for snatching prey in their talons, and dash it against rocks.

Anakin, thinking quickly, grabbed onto one of the Xandu's legs as it made the creature fly uncoordinatedly.

Looking over to his friend, Anakin cried, "Master, hop on."

Obi-wan took two steps back before jumping up and grabbing the Xandu's other leg. Their combined weight made the Xandu have no choice, but to fly lower.

"This isn't going to work." Obi-wan cried as the combined weight did make the Xandu lower, flying closer to the surface.

It took a little while but the Xandu did indeed fly closer to the planet's surface. Looking from his position, Obi-wan nodded below them, "There, those are the roots we're looking for."

Anakin looked and muttered, seeing how the vines covered the ground above the roots, "Oh poodoo."

The two let go of the Xandu and rolled. The creature flew away as the ground began shaking the moment that they touched the vines.

I have a bad feeling about this…" Obi-wan said. He saw a large plant stem shaking free from the rock that previously held it underground. Anakin pulled out a spade from his pack and looked for a good place to extract the root.

"Don't take long with that." Obi-wan warned, activating his lightsaber.

"Im going as fast as I can." Anakin shot back. He began to thrust at the barren rock ground until he felt it loose enough for him to pull the rook free to see the root.

* * *

From above, Jetfire used his optics to zoom in. He witnessed what was going on and said, "They need my help."

"How are you gonna help them?" Jaybo asked, turning to see Jetfire transform into the shuttle that the boy saw approaching the city from space.

Jetfire flew himself down and brought his weapons online in case the Jedi needed his help. Jaybo apparently forgot that Jetfire could do that.

* * *

From the ground shot the multiple headed carnivorous plant species of Reeksa, resembling a multi-headed Venus fly trap. The heads looked blindly around as if searching for the ones that touched their vines.

"Anakin. Hurry." Obi-wan said. However, his voice made the Reeksa locate the Jedi and prepare to attack.

"Anakin, now!" Obi-wan said, not liking this, looking back to see the Jedi Knight cutting at the root.

"Okay, okay. Got it." Anakin told him, pulling the root out, causing the plants to send two of the heads at the Jedi.

"Hold still." Anakin told his mentor, placing the root in his pack.

"We got to get out of here." Obi-wan hurried, noticing the heads coming.

Before the plants reached them, two laser bolts hit the heads dead on, causing the two to drop. The Jedi turned and saw the Nu-Class attack Cruiser that was Jetfire hovering low enough. he asked, "This good enough mate?"

"Impeccable timing, Jetfire." Obi-wan said as the two used the Force to jump onto the Autobot, landing on the top of his hull.

More of the Reeksa plant attacked, forcing the Jedi to use their lightsabers to decapitate more of their heads.

One of the heads looked like it was about to fall when Jetfire cried, "Kenobi, please don't lose that piece of the creature, we might learn a lot from it."

Obi-wan, though cautious, used the Force to pull the severed plant's head to him as both held onto the Autobot who rose into the air, higher and away from the Reeksa plant.

When he got high enough the Jedi walked off him and to Jaybo who waited for them, saying relieved, "You made it. I knew you would."

"Oh, did you?" Obi-wan asked, sarcastically.

Jetfire rose higher into the air before changing back into his bipedal form. He went down and asked, "Do you have it?"

"Here it is, as requested." Obi-wan said, holding up the dead plant's head. Jetfire delicately picked the plant's bud like head up and placed it in a tube before placing it into a spare storage chamber in his body.

"What does a Cybertronian want with a killer plant in the first place?" Anakin asked, curiously.

"As you know, we do not have much organic life-forms on Cybertron though I am curious about the structure and the properties of this plant species. I want to find out how different we are from organics with our reasoning and other basic necessities. Botanica would benefit the most from this study." Jetfire explained looking down at the three humans, clarifying, "She is our biological study specialist after all."

* * *

Back on Naboo, the Protectobots mounted the best resistance posts for what was left of their squad. The Clones were surprised at how energetic the Protectobot leader was, even after being drained from using Defensor's force field. They also remembered how he was in the thick of battle the last two times with his teammates instead of taking too long planning up a strategy. A Clone Trooper's communicator began beeping.

He activated it and a hologram of Captain Rex appeared, his physical appearance looked worse than usual.

"Captain Rex, sir."

 _"Sergeant, patch me through to General Skywalker and Kenobi."_ Rex ordered, his voice sounding weak.

First-Aid approached and breathed, horrified by what he saw, "By Primus and the Thirteen… You've been infected by the virus!"

 _"We just weren't quick enough. We were all able to destroy the battle droids so there's no risk of Naboo being in danger."_ Rex reported. He looked as though he was about to collapse but Ahsoka and Padme caught him.

To the Bots' horror, they showed signs of infection as well, _"Please… help us get our message to Master Skywalker."_

The bots nodded as the leader of the Protectobots used his comlink, "Hotspot to any available units on Naboo, please respond."

He was met with static. Clenching his dentures, Hotspot ordered, loudly, "Respond!"

 _"I read you Hotspot."_ Botanica's voice greeted the bot, making him sigh in relief.

"We have word from the survivors inside the lab. Relay the following transmission from here to Kenobi and Skywalker." Hotspot ordered, his voice loud, but with worry as he looked back to the hologram of the people who were infected by the Blue Shadow Virus.

* * *

"Jaybo…what happened to this city?" Jetfire asked as the four of them walked back to where they had left Artoo with Jaybo's droids.

"Don't know much, but the place dried up once the spice convoy stopped running. Out here, we're just one of the millions of little backwaters that no one cares about. Those of us who are left can't leave because of the curse." Jaybo explained as they took turns across a bridge.

"Cursed we are! The planet is cursed!" An old aquatic like voice proclaimed, catching the attention of the four walking by. Coming out of the alley like a section of a platform was an old Quarren male who seemed to have lost his species usual realistic ideals while being on Iego.

"Cursed by whom, my twitchy friend?" Obi-wan asked, politely.

"The Ghost of Drol, that's who." The Quarren answered.

Anakin with a look of skepticism, asked, "A ghost?"

Jetfire and Obi-wan shared another kind of look. Holding onto the crates the Quarren elaborated his claim, "The spirit of the thousand moons. Our protector and our destroyer."

"If you ask me, that sounds like a load of…"

"Superstition?" Obi-wan finished.

Looking at him, Anakin said, "That's one word for it."

"Superstition, you say?" The Quarren asked, pulling out an Imagecaster and putting it on the crate as it replayed a message of a Rodian in a pilot's chair.

 _"Can't hold on much… someone help me!"_ The Rodian cried, before explosions went off and the image faded.

Jaybo walked forward and said, in remorse, "That was Taquito. He was a friend of mine…"

The Jedi looked at the boy in sympathy with their Autobot ally. The Quarren held onto the crate before him and warned, "Try to leave this planet, and your fate will be the same."

When they returned to where they left R2, Jetfire, assumed his vehicle form of the shuttle and waited for the Jedi and the droid to get themselves secured before he rose into the air and prepared to leave the planet.

While making sure the root was still in his pack, leaving Anakin to fly, Obi-wan told them, "The Ghost of Drol may be a local superstition, but something real blew up those ships."

"Real we can handle." Anakin said as he piloted their vessel higher into the sky, speaking into the ship's comm, "Thanks for your help, kid. Couldn't have done it without you."

 _"Have you run into Drol yet?"_ Jaybo asked.

"Not to worry, Jaybo." Obi-wan assured the boy as they flew past the same miniature moons.

Suddenly R2 and Jetfire began to get a reading, causing the droid to beep nervously.

"Yes I've detected the same thing, R2." Jetfire said to the droid.

Anakin looked at the two and asked, "What's the matter Artoo. Don't tell me that you and Jetfire are afraid of ghosts?"

"Drol's a superstition…" Anakin began before seeing what appeared to be lasers forming a grid from the many asteroids that became the moons for the planet.

Alarmed, Obi-wan turned and said, "There's our ghost!"

"Lasers!" Anakin exclaimed as he flew the ship to avoid being hit by the power beams.

"We've triggered an energy net!" Jetfire exclaimed. He left the flying to Anakin, because of his abilities with the Force.

Seeing that it was only to get worse, Obi-wan ordered, "Turn the ship around! We're never going to get through!"

"He's correct Skywalker, it's getting too dangerous." Jetfire added when he felt Anakin not redirecting them back to Iego.

Anakin had no choice but to agree and direct the ship fly back to the planet they had just left.

Observing the energy field deactivating the farther they got away from the moon belt, Obi-wan theorized, "The Separatists must have installed those lasers to prevent people from leaving the planet."

"That would explain the residual trails of thermal energy when we went through that graveyard of ships when we arrived…" Jetfire concurred, going through what had transpired on the main screen in front of the two Jedi.

The moment they touched down, Jetfire suddenly said, "We got a call from Naboo… there's interference from the field, leaving the signal weak."

"Patch it through." Obi-wan requested, setting the shuttle to be on stand-by mode.

The hologram projector activated and to the horror of the Jedi Knight. Padme, without her bio-isolation suit, and Asoka were seen looking to them. And they were holding each other, to keep from collapsing. Seeing the transmission working, Asoka asked, weakly, _"Master, can you hear me?"_

Turning to the Astromech, Anakin ordered, "Artoo. Amplify the signal."

R2-D2 complied and injected a port into the computer to divert power into the signal's array, allowing the communications between them and Naboo to become clearer and stronger.

 _"We've destroyed all the battle droids in the compound, master… Hotspot and his men kept the Decepticons from opening the bunker from the outside… And we made sure no more of the Droid-icons were here…"_ Asoka reported, before feeling light headed as she stated, _"Naboo is safe from further contamination. I repeat, Naboo is safe."_

Hearing those words didn't make Anakin or anyone else listening to this feel any better. Asoka began coughing for a bit. Once she was done, Padme looked to them, _"Promise me that no one will ever open this bunker."_

Anakin looked like his world was about to collapse around him when he heard Padme say, _"Goodbye, Anakin. I…"_

"No!" However, they lost the signal. Shaking his head, Anakin got up and immediately hurried out to the ramp of the shuttle, Obi-wan hot on his trail.

As it lowered, Anakin went down the ramp, expressing a new idea, "We'll borrow a power converter from Jaybo, and reprogram it to feed Jetfire's-"

"Slow down, Anakin." Obi-wan said, trying to reach for Anakin.

"Slow down? Slow down?" Anakin asked, causing his voice to become louder. He turned back to his master, "You saw them, Master. They're dying."

Walking down, Obi-wan recited some words of wisdom, "A great leap forward often requires first taking two steps back to look at everything."

Anakin, glaring, countered, "And sometimes, all it requires is the will to jump."

"At least hear me out on this." Obi-wan said to his fearful friend.

They saw a light shining behind them as a human in republic scientist uniform, with Autobot symbols on the shoulder, about as tall and old as Obi-wan, appeared. His electric blue eyes glowing softly as he said, in a familiar voice, "He's right, mate. We need to be sure that we're thinking clearly otherwise we'll be scraped before we can get that cure to anybody."

Anakin looked down, knowing that this, holo-form of Jetfire was right as the three of them walked to the awaiting crowd.

After having the people brought together in the old Separatist meeting room, Obi-wan stood up, "Citizens of Iego! Drol is not a ghost."

"Rather it's a Separatist security system designed to activate and terminate anyone attempting to leave the planet on a ship." Jetfire finished.

The Quarren from before shouted, "Nonsense! You were lucky to escape alive, simple as that. I bet it was all thanks to that giant droid of yours!"

Jetfire felt insulted at being called that. But he kept himself calm, reminding himself that they needed to help these people, not antagonize them.

Anakin however said, "And who said we didn't make our own luck with our friend?"

"The Ghost of Drol does, that's who! Having come here with a giant droid has caused Drol to become angrier more than usual!" The Quarren snapped back, clearly still holding on to the superstition. His accusation caused a murmuring to begin with the beings at the table.

Sighing to himself, Obi-wan asked, "Did anyone inhabit Iego's moons before the Separatist arrived?"

The Quarren looked at the other Jedi and said, calmer, "The Angels of course."

"Angels?" Jetfire asked, never hearing the term before. The door opened as a gentle luminescent being in a brown cloak walked forward. From its back they could see blade like wings protruding outwards. That instant, all eyes were captivated by the beauty of this being. From what Jetfire could tell, this being was actually made from pure energy, causing his optics to widen in surprise. The only one who was like this to any transformer was their creator Primus, causing Jetfire to pray, "By Primus…"

Anakin looked and stared, his hastiness and worries forgotten by seeing the very being he had compared Padme to when he first met her as a boy on Tatooine. He didn't think he'd actually see one in his life time, then remembered that they came from one of the moons of this very planet.

The Angel looked and said in a feminine voice, "We were a peaceful people before the Separatist arrived and drove us from our homes and stole our moon. With them were large metallic beings bearing a crest of evil on their metal shells."

Looking over at Jetfire, it stated, "Similar to the one you have in your company, but not as noble of a soul."

Jetfire looked surprised by the fact that the Angel knew that he wasn't human by looking at him. Obi-wan, deciding to keep Jetfire from being targeted, asked, "And which moon was that?"

The angel opened its arms to reveal a holodisk, showing a miniature hologram of the very planet and moons, one of them lighting up red as the Angel answered, "Millius Prime."

"The primary node, it must be on Millius Prime."

"But how will we reach it?" Jetfire asked, causing everyone to begin thinking.

Looking out the door that the Angel had come through he saw the very same droids that were previously used as Jaybo's swaying hammock holders, "Hmm… Vulture droids."

Turning to the boy, Obi-wan asked, "Jaybo, can you reactivate those Vulture droids?"

"Sure." Jaybo said, smiling, "I can even fly them by remote control.

"Good. We can have Artoo fly the droids as decoys into the laser field." Obi-wan said, explaining the plan.

"And since we know what we're up against this time, we can destroy the laser emitter." Anakin caught on, meaning the emitters on the smaller moons.

"And cut a path right to Millius Prime." Jetfire finished, smiling and having faith that this would work.

* * *

Back on Naboo, Blades began pacing, he didn't like being of no assistance to anyone while lives were in danger; it was beginning to drive him crazy, shouting, "That's it!"

He pulled out one of his blades and went over to their prisoner and held it at the con's neck. Scared, the Vehicon shouted, "AHHH! What're you doing?! I surrendered!"

"That's the problem!" Blades shouted as he brought his weapon closer, "A lot of lives are in danger because of yer boss and you think that surrendering to us would make everything better?!"

Crawling away in fear, the Decepticon said, "It's better than going back to Oil Slick. The bot's crazy! The last guy who failed him became the next test subject of those Cosmic Rust experiments of his."

"You think that makes you different? Billions of bots died because of Oil Slick and cons like you during the war. You really think that anything you can do now will save the lives of our friends down there?" Blades asked getting angrier. His sword closer to the Decepticon's neck.

He was however pulled away from the prisoner by two of his teammates. Blades held back and was about to walk away when he heard the prisoner ask, "What's the problem with you anyway? They're just organics."

With an outrageous roar Blades charged and began beating the Decepticon prisoner. All the anger and fear of not being able to do anything was causing him to take his frustration out on the con. And to add insult to injury, the prisoner had to gall to say something diminishing as if their allies were no better than the mindless creatures that the Quentessions based for their slaves. He would've extinguished the prisoner's spark had it not been for Rook grabbing his arm.

Breathing heavily, the con said, fortunate to be alive, "What're you crazy?!"

"Stand down Blades." The rookie ordered against the struggling red flyer.

Looking back with a hatred in his optics, Blades began, "But he-"

"Stand down, or you'd be no better than the way you see him." Hotspot reminded, causing Blades to breathe more until he calmed down. He looked back to his allies and comrades before glancing at the lab's hatch and back to the prisoner.

"H-Hotspot… I…" Blades began again.

His commander nodded, "I know. I hate not being able to do anything while lives are at stake, but we need to have faith."

Hotspot then went to check on the injured. Blades looked at his sword, then at the prisoner before spatting, "If they die… you'll join them, burning in the pit."

He sheathed his blade and walked away, leaving the Decepticon soldier alone, and afraid for his spark.

* * *

Back on Iego, the Jedi were on board Jetfire's vehicle mode. On the landing plate form, stood Jaybo with a walkie-talkie device in hand, "Ready, General Kenobi."

 _"Jaybo, activate the droids."_ Anakin ordered from the other end of the device.

The boy did so and the droids came online.

After seeing them activated Anakin said, "Transfer controls to Artoo."

In a moment the optic colors of the Vulture droids changed from red to green. As soon as the shuttle that was Jetfire took off, the Vulture droids went into their star fighter conversion and flew after him in formation.

Jaybo and the gathering crowd watched while they flew higher away.

When they entered space, Obi-wan ordered, "Artoo, intercept the lasers."

Artoo did, having the droids fly ahead of them. He then ordered, "Send the Vulture droids directly into the laser generator."

One by one the droids were hit by the laser streams, providing excellent cover for the Jedi and Autobot to get near the generator of the laser grid. Taking aim, Obi-wan said, "Now Jetfire!"

"Fire in the hole!" The Autobot announced, firing his lasers at the dish. It began exploding, which triggered a chain reaction, causing many of the small asteroid like moons to explode from the feedback.

Back on the planet's surface, Jaybo, seeing the fireworks, was in awe. Finally he asked, "Whoa! You guys okay?"

Getting only static, Jaybo called loudly, "Guys?!"

Everything seemed to have been lost. Suddenly he heard Anakin telling the boy through the radio, _"We're fine, kid."_

 _"I'm afraid that you'll need some new droids to boss around, mate. The ones you lent us were destroyed."_ Jetfire said. A look of relief spread across Jaybo's face when he realized that all of them had made it.

When the others heard that, they began cheering in joy, especially hearing Obi-wan telling them, "But the good news is that you're now free to leave Iego whenever you choose."

Everyone continued to cheer as they watched the sky lighting up from exploding laser defenses left behind by the Separatists. Jaybo looked up at the sky with a new found hope and satisfaction, thankful for the Jedi and their droi-… their Autobot ally for freeing them from this prison.

* * *

Looking at his astromech friend, Anakin said, "Artoo, set a course for Naboo."

Turning to the consul, he added, "Jetfire get ready for Hyperspace."

It took a while, but they were finally able to return to Naboo to create an antidote for the Blue Shadow Virus and their victims.

Once they arrived on Naboo, the antidote was made and administered to disinfect the lab and to cure the surviving people down below. The survivors of the virus were on stretchers, hovering over the ground, being led to the gunships by medical droids.

Seeing them close enough, Anakin rushed to his wife saying, "Padme."

Her eyes fluttered open as Anakin continued, "I spoke with the medical droid. He expects you to make a full recovery."

Smiling she told him, "I never lost faith in you. None of us did."

"Well, that's good to hear, 'cause there were a few moments that we weren't so sure of ourselves." Anakin quipped, trying to help her feel better.

Playing along, Padme pointed out, "Well, you did make it."

They remained silent before the stretcher rotated in a perpendicular direction as Padme told the Jedi, "By the way, your Padawan was brilliant."

Looking back, Anakin was smiling at the accomplishments of his Padawan during the crisis.

Looking into each others' eyes, Padme asked, "I trust I'll see you soon, General Skywalker?"

With no one looking, she and Anakin held each other's hands affectionately. Anakin answered calmly, "Of course, my lady."

She was sent into the gunship as Anakin watched.

Obi-wan, while checking one of the troopers, noticed Jar Jar Binks having trouble with getting his suit's helmet off, causing the Gungan to fall to the ground. Kneeling next to the representative, Obi-wan said, "I heard you were quite brave fending off the battle droids, Jar Jar."

When the Jedi removed his helmet, Jar Jar asked, "Really?"

Getting back on his feet, the Jedi master then said, helping the Gungan up, "Senator Amidala, suggested that we offer you training to help hone your skills with a blaster."

After standing, Jar Jar asked, "Really?"

Obi-wan calmly brushed some dust off the helmet and said, handing it back to his clumsy friend, "Really."

Excitedly, Jar Jar exclaimed, "Oh boy! Ima gonna be trained."

Captain Rex looked up from his stretcher and groaned, "I'm am not training him."

The medical droid pushed him along, away from the smiling Jedi and the waving Gungan.

Back in the gunship, Anakin stood over his Padawan with admiration, "You did a fantastic job today, Snips."

Smiling weakly, Ahsoka said, "All thanks to your training, Master."

Reverting back to his usual self, Anakin then said, "Yeah, you're right, I probably do deserve most of the credit."

Smiling, Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her master's apparent "ego". In a more serious voice, Anakin added, "But not all of it."

"Good thing. I know you don't mean everything you say." Ahsoka told her master, smirking back.

Looking towards to the trooper at the controls, Anakin ordered, "Pilot. Get these two out of here."

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka said, leaning her head back to rest and let the antidote do its work.

The blast doors of the Gunship closed and it carefully rose into the air and flew back to the capital of Naboo.

Some feet away, Hotspot approached Rook with his team, while several of the Autobot troopers escorted the surrendered Vehicon into a Dropship for interrogation back on the _Ark_. Hearing their approach, Rook stood at attention, before being told by his superior to be at ease. He said, "You truly showed your colors while the Decepticons came to unleash the virus on Naboo, Rook."

"Thank you, sir. I was merely doing my duty." Rook said, being modest.

"You showed true compassion for our injured allies when the Decepticons tried to harm them, but unlike others you used yourself as a shield to provide protection instead of charging in, preventing more lives from being sacrificed." First-Aid remarked, smiling at the new guy.

"And what's better, you even stopped me from making a stupid mistake when I almost lost my cool. That proves you have the right stuff in your spark." Blades added, patting Rook on his back.

"I may be a soldier but even I know that all life is precious… I will not let others be lost just to stop the enemy. It was more strategically sound to keep them safe while using my durabyllium super-alloy armor to take the hits while First-Aid evacuated them from the immediate danger zone before he was called away to combine." Rook told them.

All five members of the Protectobots looked and nodded at each other while Hotspot said, "I'm recommending to commander Kup that you to join my team effective immediately."

Rook stared, then nodded, accepting the bot's hand and shaking it, something that he wasn't able to do before the virus was released. Smiling Hotspot said, "Welcome to the Protectobots."

Rook smiled as he was being congratulated by his new teammates in their own way. Anakin and Obi-wan felt glad for Rook's compassion and courage; it would serve him well as a member of the Protectobots. They then went to convey their own thanks, before boarding into a gunship to take them to Theebes.

* * *

(There were a few moments where I felt like my heart was going to stop by how close the Decepticons were to unleashing the virus. Especially how hard it was for Anakin and Obi-wan to get the root for the antidote. And what's better Rook was able to join the ranks of the Protectobots for doing what was right. What do you all think of the combined efforts of the Autobots, Jedi, and Clone troopers against the Decepticons?

What will happen next in the next chapter? Find out later. Please let me know what you all thought because I would like to know in your reviews and not summaries.

Until next time everyone.)


	12. Author's Note: Stalled but not forgotten

**Author's notice**

 **(Hey everyone, how's it going? I know that I've been… silent for the past couple of weeks, but I have a good reason for it. I'm swamped with a lot of homework for this semester and I need to get them out of the way so I can focus on updating my stories for you all to enjoy. Please be patient and I'll update whenever I am able to.**

 **This notice will be shown in the other stories that I was working on before the start of this semester.)**

 **Until then have great Fall.**


End file.
